What is Bad, Can Always Get Worse
by imakemyownluck
Summary: This is a fic about teenage NCIS. well, for the  most part. Please give a chance. i am not good at summaries...   Tiva and some Jibbs, maybe McAbby later...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: PLEASE READ~**_

_**Okay i wanna thank surferdude8225 for Beta-Reading! **_

_**Also, this story is in highschool. Tony and Ziva and Abby are all teenagers. Gibbs and Jenny are adults. **_

_**Mostly Tiva, some Jibbs. **_

_**Please give it a chance. Please please please! i WOULD DO THE SAME FOR YOU!**_

_**Thank you and please review. The chapters will go by days... so next chapter will be about Wednesday...**_

_**xxoxooxoxoxooxox**_

* * *

Tuesday:

Ziva was sitting in the cafeteria. She was eating her lunch, which consisted of a peanut butter sandwich, an apple, and a bag of chips. She sat alone because she had just come here from Israel a week ago and everyone was afraid of her. Her day consisted of going straight to class, then avoiding people at all costs so that she could get out safely. They started pushing her into lockers and calling her names as she walked by when she'd first gotten there. Now, they just ignored her and pretended that she didn't exist. She liked it better that way.

At the table on the other side of the cafeteria was Anthony DiNozzo. He was the most popular kid in school. Every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted to be with him. He was high fived in the hall and, occasionally, girls smacked his butt. He was talking to his friend, Jason, about ways he was going to win the giant basketball game on Friday night.

"I'm gonna do the old one, two then BAM! We'll win!" Tony smiled with his hands in the air, pretending to take the shot that would win them the game.

"Hell yes!" Jason yelled with one fist in the air.

Tony looked around the cafeteria and his eyes spotted a girl all alone. "Who's that?" Tony asked, looking at the girl. He knew _all_ the girls in this school and had been with more than half of them. He'd never seen _this_ girl before though.

"That one? Over there?" Jason asked, looking over at Ziva too. "That's the new girl. She's some terrorist from Israel. One smokin' hot terrorist."

"She isn't a terrorist. We are allies with Israel. And they don't have terrorist, idiot," Tony told him.

"Oh well, whatever, bro," Jason said.

"Has anyone talked to her?" Tony asked. She looked so lonely, sitting by herself in the crowded cafeteria.

"No. Why would she? She just got here. Does she even speak English?"

"If she goes to school here, of course she speaks English, dumbass. I'm gonna go talk to her," Tony said, getting up and walking across the cafeteria.

"Hi," Tony said, looking down at the girl.

Ziva ignored the guy above her and continued to eat her chips in silence. She didn't want to talk to anyone. That was why she was sitting alone.

"Hello?" Tony asked, waving his hands in front of her. After not getting her attention again Tony sat down at the table across from her. "Do you talk?"

"Of course I talk, you moron," Ziva said, a little louder than necessary, lifting her head up to see him.

"Hi," Tony said, smiling his smile that won all the girls over. Well, every girl, except her. She didn't look impressed.

"What do you want?" Ziva asked, looking around. There were many tables with kids starring at her and she was sure that this was just a stupid joke.

"Just to talk."

"That is all they ever want," Ziva said. "Then I end up face-first against the lockers."

"Who did that?" Tony asked, very concerned. Why would anyone push her against the lockers? What had she done to any of them?

"Why do you care?" Ziva asked. She just wanted him to go away.

"I can tell them to stop," Tony said.

"Just do it," Ziva sighed, looking back down at her food. This boy was very attractive and she didn't need to be falling for the stupid basketball star.

"Do what?"

"Whatever they sent you here to do. You want to pour water in my hair, or crush my chips or something that your idiot friends think is funny," Ziva said. "So just go ahead, okay?"

"Why would I do that?" Tony asked.

"Because you are one of them," Ziva yelled, getting up from the table and walking out of the cafeteria.

Tony sat in shock. He was _never_ turned down. Never. He was _always_ wanted. Always they guy everyone looks up to.

Tony stood up and walked out of the cafeteria and towards the gym. He needed to clear his head. He opened the door and went over to the basketball rack. He grabbed a ball and shot from where he was standing. He made it in, not surprising. He moved towards the net catching the rebound and went to the three point line, he shot and scored again. He ran after the ball then brought it back past the three point line. He shot and missed, it bounced off the rim and back towards him. He grunted then grabbed another ball and shot towards the net. It bounced off the rim again. He sighed then sat on the ground.

He didn't hear anybody come up behind him. He only heard the swoosh of a net and then a basket ball hitting the ground. He looked behind him to see who had made the difficult shot.

"There's a trick to it you know," Ziva said, still looking at the basket.

"Really…" Tony said looking at her.

"It's all about the shoulders," she said, throwing him another ball. He caught it then stood up and walked up to her.

"And you know this how?" Tony asked.

"I used to play. But then I moved here," Ziva said.

"What's the trick?" Tony asked. Ziva sighed and motioned him to turn around. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Now, how would you shoot this?" Ziva asked.

Tony got into the position and she chuckled. "All wrong," she told him.

"You sure you know what you're talking about?" Tony asked, skeptical.

"Trust me," Ziva laughed. She moved his shoulders around until they were right, then walked in front of him and fixed his arms.

"Okay, now shoot," she told him, moving to the side. Tony tossed the ball to the net and was surprised when it went in with a _swish_.

"How did you know that?" he asked. How could a _girl_ teach _him_ how to shoot a basket?

"I told you, I used to play," Ziva said, turning around and walking towards the exit.

"Thanks," Tony said as he watched her walk away. He then turned and set up then shot and smiled when the ball went in again.

* * *

_**A/N: Soo... PLease review, even if it is just one word... God or Bad? What did you like,,,,, not like... Please let me know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter! **

**Thanks for those of you who are reviewing! I love reading them and they help me update faster. Next post will be Sunday or Monday!**

**xoxooxox**

Wednesday:

Ziva sat at the same lunch table. Eating her peanut butter sandwich and this time she had pretzels. She had already eaten her bag of strawberries.

"Hi," someone said from behind her.

She turned around and saw Tony. She didn't say anything, just looked back at her food and started to eat again.

"You helped me a lot." Tony said, moving around the table and sitting across from her like he had yesterday. "I can make every shot now. I tried it and it really worked."

Ziva nodded her head, but still didn't say anything.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Tony asked.

"People are watching," Ziva said.

"And…."

"Look, I know you and your friends think it is funny to humiliate me, but I would be a damn fool it I just sat here and fell into your little trap, so excuse me, I am going to go," she said, standing up and walking out of the cafeteria, leaving Tony alone at the table for the second time in as many days.

Tony looked around and saw that most of the cafeteria was, in fact, watching them. He sighed then stood up and walked out the door. He was about to go in the bathroom when he heard the sound of a basketball on the court. He walked over to the gym.

Ziva ran faster, the feeling of the ball in her hand and the heat against her skin made her feel at home again. She ran up to the net, performing a perfect layup. She smiled the grabbed the rebound and went around the circle getting the ball in each time she shot. She was unaware that someone was watching her.

"You're really good," Tony commented, coming out of the shadows.

Ziva acknowledged he was there, then ignored him. Maybe if she did that enough, he would finally take the hint and leave her alone.

"You should try out for the girl's team," Tony said, still not leaving.

Ziva let out a laugh. "They will not let me on the team."

"What are you talking about? You're really good," Tony told her.

"It does not matter how good I am. To them, I am a terrorist and I am going to blow them all up." Ziva said making another basket. Tony caught the ball and threw it back.

"There are no terrorists in Israel that want to attack the US," Tony said, stating something they both knew to be true.

"Tell that to the coach," Ziva smiled. She bent down to grab the ball and her shirt rode up on her back, showing one nasty bruise.

"Holy shit!" Tony yelled, running over to inspect it. "Where is that from?"

Ziva lift her shirt a little to look at it. "Your friends," she sighed.

"I'm sorry," Tony said, trying hard not to reach out and touch the purple skin.

"Me too," she sighed, pulling her shirt down and walking the basketball over to the rack.

"You don't have to stop on my account," Tony said.

"I don't?" Ziva laughed.

"No," Tony said shyly. "I could leave. You know, give you your privacy."

She walked up to him and smiled. "Tony, we are in high school. There is no such thing as privacy."

"What are you talking about? I'm alone all the time," Tony said.

"You are also one of the most respected kids in school. Kids bow down to you. Teachers ignore your foolishness because you can play a stupid game of basketball. You get all the perks. As for the terrorist, you would think I would be left alone, but no. Someone always is bugging me," Ziva said turning away to leave.

"I'm treated like every other kid in this school!" Tony defended himself.

"Oh really? Well, then I guess every kid gets away with water balloons during math class. Or putting inappropriate pictures on the walls in the men's bathrooms," she said walking out the door, leaving him dumbstruck that she'd caught him when even his teachers couldn't.

* * *

**A/N: So... Reweiws are loved... next chapter will be longer... i only had a little cause it is more of a filler chapter... Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter...**_

* * *

Thursday:

Ziva didn't bother going to the lunch room. She knew it would cause Tony to come near her again and that was not what she wanted. She waited in the bathroom until all the kids were in the cafeteria, then went towards the auditorium. It had air conditioning and she was sure she would be alone there.

Tony looked down at his lunch. He had bought today. He had two burgers, chips, and a water. He looked across the cafeteria to find her table empty. He wanted to tell her how right she was. He had noticed all day. He would do something bad and not get in trouble. It bothered him, a lot. He wanted to know how he could fix things for her. He wanted to help her, she didn't deserve the bruises on her back.

"Hey, which one of you guys chucked the new girl into the locker?" Tony asked his table.

Eric, the team's point guard raised his hand. Everyone smiled and high fived him.

Ziva sat in the middle of the stage. She was comfortable with being in the spotlight and she never really shied away from anything. She was in the middle of eating her salad when the doors opened in the back. She turned her head to see three boys coming towards her.

"Well, what do we have here?" one of them said. "Hey, Bobby, look at this."

"I don't know Jason, I think I see a dirty slut that needs to be taught how to act around Americans," the one on the right said.

Ziva's face got red with anger. "What do you want?" she spit out.

"She speaks. She speaks ENGLISH." Jason laughed.

"Does she know any other words?" the boy on the left said, giving her a grin.

"I can speak perfect English, though I cannot say the same for you," Ziva said, standing up and walking towards the door, away from them.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked, running up to her. He grabbed her arms and forced her closer to him.

"Get off of me," Ziva told him, pulling her arms, struggling to get free.

"Well, well, well," Jason said, finally reaching them. "Looks like some dessert is on the menu. Tonight we're having Israeli cuisine."

"Do not touch me, you pigs!" Ziva yelled, slapping Bobby in the face and turning and running towards the door. She opened the door quickly and ran out. She ran into someone, knocking them down along with her.

"Hey, watch it," an indignant voice said under her.

"Sorry," she muttered, getting up quickly and running away

"Ziva?" he asked, watching the figure run out of his vision. He went into the auditorium to find out what she was running from.

"Tony! You missed it! The terrorist was just about to give us a show!" Jason laughed.

"Yeah, she was totally about to strip down for us," Bobby smiled.

"I don't think she was," Tony said seriously.

"Well, maybe we forced her a little, but hey, she is hot!" Jason said.

"Leave her alone," Tony said firmly.

"Excuse me? I don't remember you calling dibbs on her," Jason said, walking closer to Tony but still keeping his distance.

"No, there's no dibbs. Just leave her alone, don't talk to her, don't push her in the hallway, and don't even look at her," Tony said.

"Or what?"

"My fist will be up your ass so far that you won't remember why you even bothered to bother her in the first place," Tony said holing up his fist and getting right in Jason's face. Jason back away a little.

"Woah, dude," Bobby said holing his hands up and getting in between Jason and Tony. "You need to chill. It's only a joke. She's just so damn hot. She won't talk to anybody. We're just trying to loosen her up a little."

"I don't care," Tony said.

"You really need to chill. It's like you're a whole different person," Jason told him.

"Leave. Her. Alone," Tony reminded them before walking out.

He ran in the direction that Ziva went and looked for her. "Ziva?" he called out in the empty hallway. Not having any luck, he went towards the bathrooms. He heard sobbing and opened the door. It was the first time he had ever been in the girl's bathroom. "Hello?" he called again.

Ziva thought she heard the door open so she stopped crying and held in her breath, hoping they would go away.

"Ziva?" Tony said. "You in here?"

Ziva stepped on the toilet seat so that he couldn't see her feet.

"I know you're in here. I can wait all day," Tony said leaning lazily against the sink.

"Go away," Ziva said.

"So she speaks," Tony said calmly.

"What do you want?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"To talk," Tony told her.

"And what is so interesting that you wanted to talk to me?" Ziva asked. "Are there not a hundred other girls you would rather be talking to?"

"They won't hurt you anymore. I made them stop," Tony said.

Ziva stepped down from the toilet and opened the stall door. "I am fine on my own. I do not need your help," she informed him.

"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure they outnumbered you three to one and it was a miracle you got away," Tony said.

"I can take care of myself," Ziva said, turning on the water and splashing her face.

"Let me help you," Tony said, walking behind her.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Ziva asked him, walking away from him and grabbing a paper towel to dry her face.

"Have I ever harmed you yet?" Tony asked.

"Not yet."

"What makes you think I'll start now?" Tony asked walking up to her. "I'm different from my friends. I don't care about scoring babes and torturing the new girl."

"You're not my type," Ziva said, walking out of the bathroom. Tony waited a moment, then went and followed her.

He saw her at her locker. "How about I start with carrying your books?"

"I guess," Ziva said handing them to him. She walked beside him as he led them to her sixth period.

"Who do you have next?" Tony asked.

"Mrs. Trimbey. English."

"Aw. That sucks. She is the worst teacher ever!" Tony said.

"I know. I have had her for two days and she is already complaining about the work I have missed and the things I need to do to catch up with the other students," Ziva smiled.

"Sounds like her. I had her last term. She hated me. Never gave me any special treatment," Tony pouted.

"Good. You do not deserve it." Ziva said as they stopped in front of her class.

"Excuse me."

"I have never seen you play, but they way you shoot suggests that most of your baskets either bounce of the rim and go in or they are too far to the right." Ziva smiled.

"Hey, you can't judge me from watching me shoot like four baskets!" Tony said.

"Why? You all judged me," Ziva said angrily.

Tony starred at her in disbelief.

"I am sorry. I should not have freak out. It will not happen again," Ziva said taking her books from his hands.

"Again? There's going to be a next time?" Tony smiled, changing the subject.

"Maybe…"

"Come to my game tomorrow. Watch me play, then judge me on how well I play all you want," Tony said to her and smiled.

"Sorry, I would, but I am not good at the whole giant school festivities thing," Ziva said.

Tony sighed. "Have a good class," he said then walked away, slightly disappointed.

* * *

**_A/N: So... will she go to the game? "Yes...No...Maybe...I have no idea..." Might be the things you are thinking! Haha PLease Review! i update faster! _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter. It has Friday cut in half becuase it is really long friday!**_

_**xoxoooxoxox Thanks for all of your support!**_

Friday:

Ziva sat in the back corner of the gym. It was 3:00 and the game should start any minute. She sighed, looking at what she was doing. She was not this girl. She did not come to school functions because it was more time to spend with her judgmental classmates. She heard cheers in the crowd as the basketball teams came out from the locker room doors. She saw Tony; it was hard not to considering he was the first one out of the room. He looked almost perfect in is uniform. His hair was a little sweaty already from the lack of air conditioning in the gym.

She smiled and watched as the two teams huddled together and then broke apart. The teams took their place on the court.

Tony ran on to the court looking around the audience for her. Just in case she had shown up after all. He looked everywhere and couldn't see her. He wasn't too disappointed. He didn't go to the game expecting her to be there, but then again, it would have been nice.

Ziva watched as the first whistle was blown. She looked at the boys. Their formation was off. They should be playing Zone, not marking other players. She sighed. The game continued, Tony scoring over fifty points for the team. The game was over, they had won of course.

Tony didn't feel like a winner. She wasn't there to watch him. He didn't care. The whole crowd was there and yet he still felt like he was alone.

People started leaving. Tony waited at the door, watching everyone who left. Making sure she wasn't in the stands.

Ziva stayed seated until she was the last person in the gym. She walked down the bleachers and went to open the door when a hand flew over hers.

"You came," a now-familiar voice said happily.

"Not bad. I have seen better," she smirked.

"Better?" Tony asked.

"You think_ I_ am good? You should see our boy's team. They would have squashed you," Ziva laughed.

"Oh really?" Tony asked, leaning on the door. The door opened and Tony fell on his face.

Ziva started to laugh. She held out her hand and Tony took it. She pulled him up.

"I meant for that to happen," Tony said brushing off his shorts, trying not to blush.

"I am sure," Ziva said sarcastically.

"Um... I wanted to know if…" Tony started. "Um… what are you doing tonight?"

Ziva looked at him. "Well, my social calendar is pretty open… why?"

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Tony asked her.

"Like a date? Or as friends?" Ziva asked, not sure of which one she wanted.

"What do you want it to be?" Tony asked her, hoping they could be more than friends.

Ziva saw Tony start to get nervous and could see his mind wondering. She decided to torture him a little more. "As friends, I guess," Ziva said.

"Okay," Tony said, trying not to sound disappointed. "I know this pretty awesome place. I'll pick you up at seven, then."

"Okay. What should I wear?" Ziva asked, not knowing what the dress code was, wherever they were going.

"Jeans, I guess. It's not very formal. Dress comfortably," Tony said.

Ziva pulled a pen out of her pocket and took his hand. She wrote down her address on his palm and then her phone number.

"What's your number?" she asked him.

"555-6820," he said.

"See you at seven, Tony," she smiled, turning and walking out of the gym.

Tony watched her walk out then looked back at his hand and smiled.

Friday 6:25:

"Jenny!" Ziva yelled.

Jenny came running in. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I have nothing to wear!" Ziva said sounding defeated.

"You're going out?" Jenny asked, walking into Ziva's room. Ziva had come over from Israel and stayed with the Gibbs'. They knew her father and welcomed her into their home since their only daughter, Abby, was away at a special school for sciences. Ziva had been to America before. She had stayed with the Gibbs' five times before now. They had become her second family and the one she loved most.

"Well, this boy asked me to go out and I have nothing to wear," Ziva told her.

Jenny smiled at her.

"We are just friends," Ziva said.

"I didn't ask," Jenny said. "Did he say where he was taking you?"

"No. He said to dress comfortably," Ziva said.

"Okay, so put on your dark jeans, your white flip flops and…" Jenny said, shuffling through Ziva's closet, coming out with a nice shirt, "this shirt."

Ziva looked at the outfit. Her shirt was white that was three quarter length sleeves. It had blue patterns on it. **(A/N: The one she wore in the end of Judgment Day. Down in autopsy with Tony.)**

"It is perfect," Ziva said. "Thanks!"

"That's what I'm here for," Jenny said. "Is he stopping by, because I am sure that Jethro would love to meet him."

Ziva gave her a scared look. "At seven," she told her second mother.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he behaves," Jenny promised, walking out of Ziva's room.

Seven O'clock

"I'll get it," Jethro said opening the door after the bell rang.

"Hi, does Ziva live here?" Tony asked.

"She does. What can I help you with?" Gibbs asked, intimidating the teenager.

"Um. We were supposed to go out tonight," Tony said, hoping she didn't forget.

"Jethro, open the door and let the poor boy inside!" a female voice said from behind.

Gibbs gave Tony a glare, then opened the door so that Tony could come in.

"Hi," a woman with red hair said, holding out her hand. "I'm Jenny Gibbs. You can call me Jenny. This is my husband Jethro. We're Ziva's parents for all intensive purposes."

"You can call me Gibbs," Gibbs said roughly.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Tony," Tony said awkwardly as he shook Jenny's hand.

"I'll go tell Ziva you're here." Jenny said, turning and walking up the stairs, leaving the two men in the living room.

"Where are you taking her?" Gibbs asked.

"The..the go-kart place down town. Then probably mini golfing," Tony said nervously.

Gibbs smirked. "I want her home by eleven thirty," Gibbs told the scared-looking boy.

"Of course, sir," Tony said, hoping Ziva would just hurry up so that he could get the hell away from this man.

Just then, Jenny came down the stairs and was followed by Ziva.

"Hi, Tony. Let's go," Ziva said, walking quickly towards Tony. She grabbed his arm and practically dragged him towards the door.

"Ziva!" Gibbs yelled, not harshly, but just trying to get her to stop for a second.

Ziva sighed and walked back in the house, Tony right behind her. "Yes, Gibbs?" Ziva asked, standing at the front door, just wanting to leave.

"You have money?"

"Yes."

"And your house key?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

"Do you have your-"

"Can we go now?" Ziva asked, looking at Jenny

"Go. Have fun. Be back by midnight," she smiled at her almost daughter.

"Thank you!" Ziva said, rushing out the door and shutting it behind them.

"I told him eleven thirty," Gibbs said.

"Well I said twelve," Jenny smiled walking towards the kitchen, knowing she'd won.

Gibbs smiled as he looked out the window and watched Tony open the door for Ziva. Then Tony got in the driver's side and started the car.

"Sorry about Gibbs," Ziva said. "He can be a little intense, but he means well."

"Intense? I almost shit my pants!" Tony laughed.

Ziva smiled.

"They aren't you parents, are they?" Tony asked.

"No. My father lives in Israel. Sometimes I come stay in the US without him. Before, he told me it was vacation, but I know that it is because my father's job I dangerous and when things go wrong, I am sent here," Ziva said.

"Wow, how many times have you been here?" Tony asked.

"Six, including right now," Ziva said, looking out the window.

"Where's your mom?" Tony asked her.

Ziva didn't answer right away. "She passed away when I was seven," she said softly.

"I'm sorry," Tony said looking at Ziva. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It is okay. It was a long time ago," Ziva said with a soft smile.

The car was quiet for awhile as Tony drove towards their destination. He stole a couple glances at her. He liked her hair straightened. It looked different. Not to mention how hot she looked in her outfit. The jeans and shirt were really tight, but looked comfortable, he guessed.

"So, where are we going?" Ziva asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, I thought that go-karts and mini golfing would be fun," Tony said.

"I have never done either of them," Ziva admitted.

"You're kidding, right?" Tony asked, taking his eyes off the road and looking at her.

Ziva shook her head.

"You haven't lived!" Tony said dramatically.

Ziva laughed at his foolishness.

"Okay, which one do you want to do first?" Tony asked as the pulled into the parking lot.

"I do not care. Whichever is fine," Ziva said, getting out of the car.

"Go-karts." Tony smiled.

"Let's go," Ziva smiled back at him. Tony held out his arm and Ziva took it. She laughed as Tony started to skip towards the line, dragging her with him.

* * *

**A/N: SO... If you could review that would be great! What do you think is going to happen? What should happen? What do you want to happen?**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

_"Okay, which one do you want to do first?" Tony asked as the pulled into the parking lot._

_"I do not care. Whichever is fine," Ziva said, getting out of the car._

_"Go-karts." Tony smiled._

__

_"Let's go," Ziva smiled back at him. Tony held out his arm and Ziva took it. She laughed as Tony started to skip towards the line, dragging her with him._

* * *

"So, what about you?" Ziva asked as they stood in line. "You know about me."

"Well, I have no idea what my dad does and I don't really want to ask. My mom left us when I was twelve, so I don't really know where she is," Tony said.

"I am sorry," Ziva said.

"Ah. Don't worry 'bout it," Tony smiled. "Wasn't your fault… or was it?" Tony said looking mischievous.

"Me? How could it be my fault?" Ziva asked.

"Just joking. You probably weren't even in America at the time," Tony said.

"Twelve..." Ziva said thinking back. "Actually, I was."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was here. The first time I came here I was three. My mother brought me and my sister here and went back to Israel. She came and picked us up about a year later. The next time I came back was for the summer I was seven. My mom died in January and after school was out, my father thought it was good to get away, so my sister and I came here. The next time I came back was the day after my sister died. I could not look at my father. I did not know the whole story then, but I had heard it was his fault. I booked my own flight and left him for three years. I went back to Israel when I was thirteen. Then I came back for the summers. When I turned sixteen, my dad told me I could not leave. He held me hostage in my own house. That was until seven days ago when I left and escaped and came here," Ziva said.

"Hostage?" Tony repeated.

"I was not allowed to leave the house. A girl came and taught me. The only times I left were for basketball and even then I had three guards watching me, to make sure I did not escape," Ziva said.

"Can he take you back?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Ziva said silently. "Up until I am eighteen. Then, I am on my own. But that is a month away and I do not know if he is coming or not."

"I'm really sorry," Tony said.

"Me too," Ziva said.

"Excuse me, your tickets?" a man interrupted their moment.

"Tickets?" Ziva asked looking at Tony.

"I got it," He smiled handing a roll of tickets to the man.

"Okay, pick a kart," he said, waving to the number of empty ones left.

"Which one do you want?" Tony asked Ziva.

"The green one," she smiled.

Tony walked over and helped her inside then tried to explain how to drive it, but Ziva shooed him away, telling him that she knew how to drive. He smiled and got into the car next to her. Sadly, it was the only one left and it was pink.

"Would you like to switch?" Ziva asked.

"Nah. Tough men like pink," he told her and tried to look as macho as her could surrounded by the girly color.

She smiled back, then looked up at the stop light, waiting for it to turn green.

Ready.

Set.

GO!

They were off. Ziva zipped around the first corner. She cut Tony off and laughed when he screamed at her. She speed up and twisted around the second corner with ease. She didn't notice tony coming up beside her.

"You sure you never did this?" Tony yelled towards her.

"Positive," she hollered back brightly. Tony was too caught up in looking at her when he noticed she was about to speed up and go to the finish line. She slammed her foot on the gas and raced in front of him. Tony smiled and followed tightly behind her, only to come in second.

She smiled getting out. She looked at him then made an 'L' on her forehead and mouthed the word 'loser' at him.

Tony walked over to her.

"I am not a loser!" Tony said indignantly, grabbing her hand off her forehead.

"I think you are," Ziva shot back, brightly.

"Well, see who wins at mini golf!" Tony said.

"Sore LOSER!" Ziva whispered into his ear.

"What was that?" Tony asked. "I missed it."

"Nothing," Ziva smiled.

They walked across the parking lot to the golf course.

"How many?" an old lady said from the window.

"Two please," Tony responded. The lady handed Tony to clubs and two balls. He paid and then thanked her. He turned around and walked over to Ziva who was sitting on the bench in front.

"You did not have to pay," Ziva said taking the club from him. "I brought money."

"I wanted to," Tony smiled. "Okay, let's play."

They walked over the first hole. "Okay, now, the object of the game is to get the ball in the while hole. The winner has the lowest amount of tries."

"Okay, is that it?" Ziva asked.

Tony nodded and put his ball down on the little black dot. He then stood up straight and set up. He then swung the club and hit the ball. Then ball almost went in, but went about a foot left instead.

"Now, your turn," Tony said handing her the other ball.

Ziva mimicked what Tony did. She put the ball down then went to set up. She pulled the club up so the head of it was at her shoulder, then went to swing.

"STOP!" Tony yelled at her, running over.

"What?" she asked looking confused. She was just doing what he did.

"You're going to kill someone," he laughed. "Let me help you."

She narrowed her eyes at him as he walked towards her.

"Okay. Spread you feet out like this," he said, lightly kicking her feet apart with his. He then stood behind her and fixed her shoulders. He reached around her and put his hands on top of hers. They were so close that Ziva thought she might just give in and kiss him right there.

"Now, _gently_ move the club backward and then swing forward," Tony said, demonstrating it without touching the ball. He then back up.

"Try it _now_," he said.

Ziva let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She then set up like Tony told her. She swung back lightly and then let momentum take the club as it hit the ball. They watched as the ball rolled forward and went into the whole.

Ziva smiled brightly.

"HOLE IN ONE!" a man said from behind them.

Tony walked over to her. "That was great!" he smiled.

"Thanks!" she said not able to get the smile off her face.

Tony walked over and hit his ball in the hole. "PAR!" he laughed.

Ziva looked at him. "Par?"

"That's what happens when you get the amount of hits that is most gotten." Tony said pointing to the card he pulled out of his pocket.

"Oh." Ziva said picking up both their balls.

"Let's go!" Tony said putting his hand on her lower back and leading her towards the next hole. Tony checked his watch, eight fifty three.

They continued to laugh going through the holes quickly.

They were on Hole Eleven when Ziva got confused.

"Wait," Ziva said "I do not get it. What happens if the ball goes into those holes?" she asked, pointing to the holes on the sides.

"They come out at different places." Tony said. "Each hole leads to another. Two are connected; we just don't know which one."

"Okay," she said. She placed the ball down and hit it into the one all the way on the left. Tony stood on the other side and watched it come out on the one farthest from the hole.

"Stupid," Ziva pouted.

"Aw, Ziva, that sucks," Tony laughed.

"It is not funny," Ziva said as she rubbed her arms for warmth.

"Cold?" Tony asked.

"I am fine," she said, but couldn't stop him before he was taking off his sweatshirt and handing it to her, leaving him in a gray tee shirt. He had a long-sleeve black shirt under it.

"Thanks," she smiled putting it on. It was already warm from being on his body and it had the same smell that he did. The one she loved.

Tony smiled at her as they continued to play. Tony laughed when she tried to play in his sweatshirt which was swallowing her. She had to keep pushing up the sleeves so that she could play. Once they were finally done, Tony returned the stuff. They walked to the car and Tony checked his watch, it was ten thirteen.

"You hungry?" Tony asked once they got in the car.

"Yeah," she said, realizing that she was for the first time.

"Let go get something to eat," Tony smiled starting the car and driving off.

Tony drove to a twenty four hour diner. He parked the car and jumped out and ran around the other side and opened the door before Ziva could. She smiled at him and got out of the car.

They walked into the diner and had a seat at the booths. The sat across from each other and looked at the menus.

Then, Ziva's phone rang from the pocket of her jeans. "Sorry," she muttered to Tony as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ziva. How's everything going?" Jenny's voice asked.

"Good."

"I just wanted to clear up that your curfew is midnight, not eleven thirty like Gibbs told Tony," Jenny told her.

"Okay, thanks," Ziva smiled, hanging up the phone. "That was Jenny. She said that my curfew is midnight, not eleven thirty," Ziva told Tony.

"You sure? I don't want to get on Gibbs' bad side. He kinda scares me," Tony said.

"Yes. I am sure," Ziva laughed. "He does not scare me."

"Why?" Tony asked with big eyes.

"Because, he just does not. He is practically family," Ziva smiled. "What are you getting?"

"Um. Probably iced tea and a burger. You?" Tony asked.

"Hot chocolate and a hoagie," she said.

"Great combination," Tony said.

"Hey, I didn't make fun of your meal."

"My meal was _normal_," Tony added.

"My meal is normal, too. Plus, I am still cold," Ziva said.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Ziva told him.

"Can I start you guys off with something?" their waiter asked, magically appearing like all waiters do.

"Iced tea, for me," Tony said.

"Hot chocolate, please," Ziva smiled.

"Are you guys ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" she asked.

"I think we're ready," Tony said as he looked at Ziva.

"Yes, I'll have the Italian Hoagie, no onions, no mayo," Ziva said, folding up her menu and handing it to the waitress.

"And I'll have the bacon cheese burger with everything but onions," Tony said.

"Your drinks will be right out and I'll put your orders in," she smiled, leaving the two alone.

"So…" Ziva said.

"So…" Tony said. "How hot is it in Israel right now?"

"Oh, about eighty degrees," Ziva said.

"Wow, no wonder you're so cold. It's only fifty degrees, but to you it must feel like thirty," Tony said.

"Yes, something like that," Ziva said. "So, about your childhood…"

"Not that much to tell, I guess. My mom was a drunk. My dad wasn't really home much. I was usually alone or with friends."

"That must have been horrible," Ziva said.

"Not as bad as yours," Tony said.

"Mine was not that bad. After my mom died, I still had my sister. Then when she died, I could not stand it anymore. I wanted to move to America to live with the Gibbs', but I could not. My dad would not let me," Ziva said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?" Tony asked.

"Hamas terrorists wanted to get my father angry. He is Director of Mossad. They thought that killing his daughters would work." Ziva said. "I was supposed to die, also."

Tony placed his hand on top of hers on the table. "I am really sorry, Ziva."

Ziva just nodded her head.

"One hot chocolate and an iced tea," the waiter smiled, placing the drinks in front of her. "Your food will be out in a moment."

"Thank you," Tony said.

Ziva reached for her hot chocolate and took a sip. "Let's talk about something else," she said softly.

"Okay," Tony said. "How about the game today?"

"Yes, the two girls in front of me were very fond of you," Ziva smiled.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yes, they kept on saying how good your butt looked in those shorts," Ziva said.

Tony blushed then put his head down and took a sip of his iced tea, hoping she didn't notice.

"Did you just blush?" Ziva smiled. She had noticed.

"NO," Tony said, too fast.

"Yes," Ziva smiled. She leaned across the table and lifted his head up. His cheeks were still a little red.

"Okay, maybe a little," Tony said.

"What, Mr. Popular doesn't like all the girls talking about his butt?" Ziva asked, sitting back down.

"I'm not Mr. Popular and no, I don't. I think they need to stop fantasizing about me and get on with life," Tony said.

"You are different than I expected," Ziva smiled.

"Good or bad?" Tony asked.

"Still deciding. You are not like your friends, so that is a plus. You are modest. That is different. You are pretty cute, I guess," She smiled.

"You guess?" Tony said. "I am a god, Ziva!"

"I take that back, you _are_ arrogant," Ziva smiled.

"So what if I am? Is that a bad thing?" he smiled.

"Not necessarily," Ziva said.

"Ms. Ziva, I believe you have only said good things about me, am I correct?" Tony smiled, brightly.

"No, I was about to say you made fun of my food choice," Ziva said.

"You're holding that against me!" Tony said.

"YES!" Ziva laughed.

"Italian Hoagie?" a waiter said coming up to their table. Ziva smiled and raise her hand. The waitress put it down in front of her. "Bacon cheeseburger for you then," she smiled, handing Tony his plate. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," Ziva said.

"No problem, sweetie," she said, walking away from the table.

"No problem, sweetie!" Tony said, mocking the waitress and sounding scarily alike.

"Tony! Be nice!" Ziva said, throwing a chip at him, but laughing.

"Hey!" he said, putting his hands up in defense.

Ziva laughed. They continued to eat their meals. They created small talk, but nothing really too deep. After they were finished, the two fought over the check.

"I'm paying," Tony said, taking it out of her hands again.

"No! I can pay. You paid for me all night. I can pay for the food," Ziva fought back, taking it from him.

"Too bad. I'm paying!" Tony said, getting up from the table, taking it out of her hands for the last time, and bringing the check up to the man at the cashier.

"TONY!" Ziva yelled in frustration. She sat back down in the booth, realizing it was no use and waited for him to come back.

Tony came back with the biggest smirk on his face. "It's almost eleven thirty. I think we should start driving back," he said. offering his hand to help her up. They didn't let go when she got up and they held hands till they got to the car.

"Okay." Ziva said hoping that she didn't sound disappointed. He offered his hand to help her up. They didn't let go when she got up and they held hands till they got to the car.

Tony opened the door for Ziva as they walked out of the diner. Then he opened the car door for her and went around the other side. He turned the car on and drove off, neither of them saying anything.

By the time Tony got to her house it was eleven forty eight.

"See you on Monday, Tony," Ziva said, opening the car door and starting to get out.

"Wait," Tony said, stopping her. "Let me walk you to the door."

Ziva smiled and walked alongside Tony. They got up on the porch and noticed that there was someone in the chairs leaning on the table in the shadows.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked, looking at the shadow.

"It's eleven fifty," Gibbs said.

"Yes, Jen said I have to be home by twelve." Ziva said.

"You're early," Gibbs said turning to face them, his sig in hand.

"GIBBS!" Ziva yelled. "Why are you cleaning your gun outside? At night?"

"Because."

"You can do it in the house, you know. Away from the porch. FAR AWAY!" Ziva said, trying to give him a hint. Gibbs took the hint and continued sitting.

"I know."

"Like now?" Ziva said with a smile.

"I guess," Gibbs said grabbing his stuff off the table and walking inside. When he passed Tony, he gave him a hard stare.

Gibbs shut the door behind him and smirked when he walked in.

"JETHRO! You did not just do that!" Jenny said, looking at the gun in his hand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gibbs smiled, placing his stuff on the table.

"You just brought your gun outside to scare that boy."

"Did it work?" Gibbs asked.

"He looked like he shit his pants," Jenny laughed.

"Good." Gibbs said.

Back on the porch….

"I am really sorry about that," Ziva said, turning and facing Tony.

"Don't worry about it," Tony said, trying not to sound freaked that Gibbs had had his gun.

"I really did not know he was going to be there or I would not have let you walk me to the door," Ziva smiled.

"Oh, admit it. You enjoyed watching me squirm," Tony laughed.

"Maybe," Ziva smiled.

"Well, goodnight," Tony said.

"I had a really great time. Thank you for everything," Ziva said. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, then Ziva leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight," she said, then retreated back into her house. Tony put his hand on his cheek and smiled as he walked back to his car, forgetting about his missing sweatshirt.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo? Any ideas? Any comments? Complants? **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them Up! I love them!

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Well, goodnight," Tony said._

_"I had a really great time. Thank you for everything," Ziva said. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, then Ziva leaned in and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Goodnight," she said, then retreated back into her house. Tony put his hand on his cheek and smiled as he walked back to his car, forgetting about his missing sweatshirt._

Saturday, Noon

"ZIVA!" Abby yelled over the phone the second Ziva had picked up.

"Hi, Abby," Ziva said to her almost sister. The two had grown close over all of the years they'd known each other and Ziva would call Abby a sister.

"I heard you went on a date last night! SPILL!" Abby screamed.

"Date? No, we went as friends," Ziva said convincingly.

"With who?"

"Tony. Tony DiNozzo." Ziva smiled.

"Oh My God! No Way! You're lying!" Abby said. "I can't believe this! What did you guys do? Did he kiss you? Ohmigod!"

"Abby! Breathe," Ziva laughed. "We went mini golfing and then go-carting."

"SO MUCH FUN!" Abby squealed. "You had fun right?"

"Of course," Ziva said.

"Did he kiss you?" Abby asked.

"No. He did not. You might want to talk to your father about that one," Ziva laughed.

"What did he do? I'm going to kill him. Put him on the phone," Abby said.

"He was cleaning his gun on the porch when he got home. Tony nearly shit himself," Ziva laughed, walking downstairs and towards the kitchen.

"GET HIM ON THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW!" Abby yelled at Ziva

"Hey Gibbs, Abby wants to talk to you." Ziva said, handing him her cell phone.

"Hey, Abs." Gibbs said into the phone to his daughter.

"DADDY!" She screamed back. Gibbs pulled the phone away from his ear and Ziva could hear what she was saying. Only Abby could get away with that stuff. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? THEY WERE PROBABALY SO CLOSE TO KISSING! IF I WAS HOME RIGHT NOW, I WOULD BE FURIOUS!"

"Abs, I have no idea what you're talking about," Gibbs stated.

"LAST NIGHT! WHY DID YOU BRING YOUR GUN OUT?" Abby said, extra loudly.

"Oh, that."

"Yes, OH THAT." Abby said. "When I get home we are going to have a talk about the do's and don'ts of dating! Okay!"

"Of course," Gibbs laughed, then handed the phone back to Ziva.

"Abby? You still there?" Ziva asked.

"Ya Zi," Abby said. "Okay, hold on, let me get your mom."

"Okay!"

Saturday 8:00pm:

Ziva had finished running. She wanted to stay in shape even though she wasn't on a team. She couldn't predict the future and wanted to make sure she was ready. She ran towards the Seven Eleven to buy a water when some boys started yelling at her.

"Hey, Terrorist," one said.

"Hey, we're talking to you," another said when she didn't turn.

Ziva looked at them and her heart sank. It was the boys from the auditorium. Didn't Tony say he took care of them? She looked away and ran the opposite direction of them.

The boys hopped in Jason's car and rode up next to her.

"Hey, Babe, you wanna come back to my place?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, you can BLOW us away!" Jason laughed.

"Go away," Ziva yelled, turning and going into the woods.

"Yo, follow her," Bobby said. Jason turned the car and went up on the grass and towards the trees. He shined the high beams on her as she ran fast into the woods, dodging trees and going deeper into the woods.

Tears streamed down Ziva's face as she got so deep in the woods, she didn't know which way she was supposed to go. She saw the headlights faintly and kept walking away. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello," the voice sais on the second ring.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva?"

Ziva tried to hide her tears, but couldn't. "You have to help me," she cried into the phone.

"Where are you?" he asked, concerned already jumping up and going towards his car.

"They chased me into the woods," she whimpered, tears running down her face.

"Who? What woods?" Tony asked, jumping in his car and starting the engine.

"By Seven Eleven. Your friends. The ones from the auditorium."

"I'm on my way," Tony said. "I'm coming. You're gonna be alright. I promise."

"Tony, I think they are coming towards me," Ziva whispered.

"OH, ZIVA…" someone yelled in the distance.

Ziva clamped her hand over her mouth to try and muffle her crying. "Tony, they are going to hurt me," Ziva said as quietly as she could.

"I'm almost there. Please, just stay low. I promise. I'm almost there," Tony said running through several red lights and ignoring a few stop signs.

Tony saw the familiar car parked facing the woods, headlight on the forest. "I'm here. Don't move. I will come in and get you."

"Jason?" Tony yelled.

"Tony?" Jason replied. "Man, you have to help us. We got the bitch surround, all we need to do is find her."

Tony walked straight up to him and punched him in the face. He then walked up to Bobby. "Get the FUCK out of here!"

Bobby ran towards the car, helping Jason up and drove away quickly.

"Ziva?" he said into the phone, hoping she was still there.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"They're gone. Can you see my head lights?" Tony asked her.

"Yes."

"Okay, now I want you to start walking towards them," Tony said calmly.

"Okay," Ziva said, weakly getting up and walking toward the bright lights.

"I can see you," Tony said. "I am going to start walking towards you now. Okay."

"I see you, too," Ziva said.

Tony shut the phone and ran over to her. She instantly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Tears were still running down her cheeks.

Tony held on to her tight as he led her out of the woods and towards his car. "I've got you," he whispered into her hair.

Ziva hung on to him. Holding herself as close as possible.

"Tony, they were going to…" Ziva trailed off.

"I won't let them near you ever again," Tony said, leaning against his car and pulling her to him.

"I thought you were not going to make it in time," Ziva cried, tears still falling.

"I'm right here," he whispered against her ear. "You're safe now. I promise."

"Thank you."

"Let's get you home," he said, helping her into the car.

The ride back to her house was silent. Ziva wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. When they pulled up in front of her house, Ziva didn't move.

"They do not know," Ziva said.

"Know what?"

"About me getting teased and bullied," Ziva said.

"You should tell them," Tony said.

"Can you be there?" Ziva asked him, looking into his eyes with her bloodshot ones. It broke his heart.

"Of course," he said, getting out of the car and opening her door. She got out and clung to him again. Wrapping both her arms around his waist as he led them up to her door.

Ziva opened the door and walked in. Jenny was sitting on the couch. She looked over. She immediately got up and walked over to Ziva.

She almost broke down in tears. Ziva's face was red and blotchy from crying. She had multiple scratches on her face and her arms and legs. Her white tee shirt was covered in dirt and her red shorts had rips in them.

"Ziva? What happened?" Jenny asked.

Ziva didn't say anything. She just untangled her arms from Tony and wrapped them around Jenny.

"Jethro," Jenny called, holding on to Ziva.

Gibbs came walking in and looked at Ziva, then at Tony, and got furious.

"You little…" Gibbs said walking pointedly towards Tony.

"NO!" Ziva yelled as Gibbs' fist came in contact with Tony's face. Tony didn't try and fight back because he knew it would be useless. He was knocked to the ground.

"Gibbs! He didn't do anything," Ziva yelled. "Jenny, make him stop."

"Jethro!" Jenny yelled. Gibbs stopped and looked at Jenny. "Go get him ice!" Jenny said. "NOW!" Gibbs turned away and went into the kitchen.

Ziva let go of Jenny and went over to inspect Tony's face. His nose was bleeding and his eye was already turning black.

"Tony," Ziva said, raising her hand and gently touching his face.

"I'm fine, Ziva. Don't worry about me," Tony said, getting off the ground.

"Come sit down," Jenny said waited for them to sit on the couch next to each other. "What happened?"

"I was running. I went to the Seven Eleven to get a water when two guys started to harass me," Ziva said. "I know them from school."

"Okay. What happened next?" Jenny asked, grabbing the ice for Gibbs' hand and handing it to Tony.

"I turned and turned and ran the other way. They got in their car and chased me. I went into the woods and called Tony," Ziva said. Tears started to build in her eyes. "They were screaming my name. Tony stayed on the phone with me. Then I heard his voice from the cars. I saw them drive away and Tony said it was okay to come out. We got in his car and drove here." Tears were going down Ziva's face.

"Okay." Jenny said. "Let's get you cleaned up," she told Ziva, helping her off the couch. Ziva and Jenny disappeared up the stairs leaving Gibbs and Tony in the living room.

"Sorry 'bout the eye." Gibbs said. "It's just that she's practically my daughter and…"

"Don't worry. I should have expected it," Tony said.

"Let me see," Gibb said, taking the ice away from Tony's face. Tony's nose didn't look broken. His eye was swollen shut. Gibbs tried not to smile at the damage he did.

"Nothing's broken," he said, putting the ice back on it. "Keep ice on it. The swelling will go down." Tony nodded. "Is that what happened?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"I got a call from her. She was crying and said they were chasing her. She sounded really scared. I got in my car and drove to where she said she was. These boy where there looking for her. I punched one of them. I think I broke his nose. They ran and when I found her she looked like she was terrified," Tony said.

"Thanks for bringing her home," Gibbs said putting a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat," Tony told him honestly.

Gibbs nodded and went upstairs to check on the girls.

"She is in her room." Jenny said, knowing he was looking for her.

"Okay," Gibbs said walking to her room.

"Ziva?" Gibbs said, gently knocking on the door.

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"I guess."

Gibbs opened the door and found her on the floor leaning against her bed, her head on her knees.

"Hey," he said softly, walking over and sitting next to her.

"Tony did not hurt me," she said.

"I know. I said I was sorry to him already," Gibbs told her.

"You said you were sorry?" Ziva asked with disbelief.

"Yes," Gibbs said.

"How bad is he?" she asked.

"Nothing's broken, but his eye's swollen shut," Gibbs said.

"I should go see him," Ziva said, getting up. Gibbs grabbed her hand.

"I'm always here if you need to talk," he told her.

"I know. Thank you," she said before walking out. She walked downstairs to find Jenny sitting on the coffee table, looking at Tony's eye.

"He hit you pretty hard," Jenny said.

"I know," Tony mumbled.

"Tony?" Ziva asked from across the room. She felt bad and didn't want to go closer to him.

"Yeah?" he said, not moving his head because he was to afraid of what Jenny would do if he messed her up.

"You okay?" Ziva asked, taking a step towards him.

"At least I didn't shit my pants," Tony laughed.

Ziva let out a smiled and got closer to him. She sat down next to him on the couch. Jenny left the room, giving them some privacy. Ziva put her fingers on his chin and turned his head so she could see the damage.

Ziva's eyes widened and she gasped.

"I guess I am not as godly as I was before, huh?" Tony smiled.

"No, definitely not god worthy," she smiled back at him.

"DARN!" Tony said, throwing his hands in the air. "What do I have to live for now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Thank you," Ziva whispered.

"No problem," Tony said.

"I do not want to think what would have happened if you had not shown up," Ziva said, looking into his eyes.

"Then don't," Tony smiled. "Cause I did."

"Tony, you're going to stay here the night. You cannot drive home like that," Jenny said. "He can stay in Abby's room. Ziva, you can show him where it is. Tony, make sure you call your parents."

Tony nodded.

"Okay," Ziva said standing up. She held out her hand to him and he took it.

They went up the stairs and towards the back room. "This is Abby's room. You are lucky, Gibbs made her keep her bed. She wanted a coffin."

"You're serious?" Tony asked, walking in the room. The walls were blood red and her comforter was black. She had skulls on everything and giant posters hanging on the walls of bands he'd never heard of. It didn't look like a girls' room at all.

"Yup," Ziva smiled.

Tony finally let go of her hand and walked around the room inspecting it more.

Ziva stood in the doorway. "Good night," she said to him.

Tony walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Good night," he said, then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She smiled at him then walked away and into her room. Tony turned around and laid down on Abby's bed. He wasn't surprised when he lifted the covers and found more CDs. He put them on the desk and then went back to the bed. He jumped slightly when there was a knock at the door.

"Here are some clothes to sleep in," Jenny said holding them out.

"Thank you. I really could have slept on the couch," Tony said.

"Please, it should be us thanking you. You were a hero tonight. Thank you, Tony," Jenny said before shutting the door behind her.

Tony changed into the clothes. It was a pair of running pants and a NIS tee-shirt.

He slipped under the covers and closed his good eye. He never thought it would come, but finally he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So... Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday 9:00am:

"Morning," Ziva said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, you look like you're feeling better," Jenny said, noticing her peppiness.

"Sure, I guess," Ziva said, sitting on a stool at their counter top.

"Can you make sure Jethro and Tony are awake? Breakfast is almost ready," Jenny said.

"Okay," Ziva said. She went back upstairs and to the master bedroom.

She knocked on the door. "Gibbs?"

"Yeah?" a sleepy voice asked.

"Jen wants you up. Breakfast is almost ready," Ziva said through the door.

"Coffee?"

"Is waiting for you when you get down stairs," Ziva finished for him. She saw the door open and Gibbs walked out in a tee shirt and shorts.

"Meet you down there," he said, walking past her. He needed his coffee in the morning the way alcoholics needed their drinks.

"YOU BETTER NOT EAT ALL THE FOOD!" she yelled as he went down the steps.

She listened for his reply, only to hear laughter.

She walked over to Abby's room and knocked on the door. The room was silent.

She knocked again.

"Tony?" Ziva called.

No answer.

She opened the door and saw in lying in bed. The sheets were tangled around him and the comforter was on the floor. She chuckled and walked over to him.

"Tony," she said gently, tapping his shoulder. He shifted but didn't reply.

"TONY," she said a little louder.

"Ughhh," he said, reaching down and pulling the sheet over his head. The sheet got tangled in his feet and wouldn't come up that far and fell back down to his shoulders.

Ziva sighed. She looked around the room and saw a cup of water. She smiled walking over to it.

She brought the cup close to Tony and poured a little on his head. He jumped up.

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it!" Tony yelled.

Ziva placed the cup down and continued to laugh.

"Hey," he said, running his hand through his now wet hair.

"You would not get up," Ziva said. "Breakfast is probably ready," she said, walking out the door.

Tony followed behind her. His hair still messy and his eye was still throbbing. They walked into the kitchen.

"Ah. There you are," Jen said, placing two cups on the table. "Sit."

Tony and Ziva sat down next to each other. Jen sat on one end of the table and Gibbs on the other. Tony sat next to Jen.

"Turn and face me," Jen told Tony. "I want to see your eye."

Tony turned to look at her. He saw the smile in her face. "It looks better. The swelling has gone down and I see you can open it. By tomorrow it should just be a bruise," she told him.

Tony smiled then went back to eating the French toast that was on his plate. They finished breakfast without any fights. Ziva and Jenny cleaned up while Gibbs brought Tony into the living room.

"I thought you guys were just friends," Gibbs said to Tony.

"We are," Tony said.

"I don't think my friends look at me the way you look at her," Gibbs said, studying Tony.

"Well," Tony said. "I-"

"Surprisingly, I trust you with her," Gibbs said. "You really helped her last night and you didn't say a word when you got beat down. You acted like it didn't hurt you, but I know how much it hurt. I saw it in your face when you thought no one was looking."

"So does it make me weak?"

"No, instead of acting like a baby and making it about you, you made sure she was okay and didn't care about your safety. You knew what would happen as soon as you walked through that door and you still came in. I don't know whether to call you brave or just really stupid." Gibbs said.

"A bit of both I guess." Tony said.

"Has she told you about her father?" Gibbs asked him.

"Yes."

"So you know that he can take her at any time then," Gibbs said.

"Yes," Tony said. "Is there anything we could do? How can she become a citizen of the US?"

"We've looked at everything," Gibbs said sounding defeated. "She's studying to take the test, but it is months away. She is an Israeli citizen and he father lives there. She doesn't have any biological family here."

"What about marriage?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked at him funny.

"Not that I want to marry her," Tony said. Gibbs stared at him. "Not that I wouldn't, but… I'm just going to stop talking now. I just know because my cousin married a girl from Russia and she became an American citizen by marriage."

"So what do you think we should do? Have her get married at seventeen?" Gibbs asked.

"No, find someone who is willing to marry her and stayed married until she become a citizen from the test. Then once she is a citizen regardless of the test or the marriage, she can get a divorce," Tony said.

"That is some plan," Gibbs said.

"Yeah, I guess. I kinda just made it up right now," Tony said, smiling, no longer completely afraid of Gibbs.

"Made what up?" Ziva asked, walking into the living room.

"Joke," Gibbs said.

"Was it funny?" she asked, sitting on the coffee table in front of Tony.

"Nope." Gibbs said.

"Can I hear it?"

Tony sighed and says, _"A girl asks her boyfriend to come over Friday night and have dinner with her parents. Since this is such a big event, the girl announces to her boyfriend that after dinner, she would like to go out and make love for the first time. __Well, the boy is ecstatic, but he has never had sex before, so he takes a trip to the pharmacist to get some condoms. The pharmacist helps the boy for about an hour. He tells the boy everything there is to know about condoms and sex. __At the register, the pharmacist asks the boy how many condoms he'd like to buy, a 3-pack, 10-pack, or family pack. The boy insists on the family pack because he thinks he will be rather busy, it being his first time and all. __That night, the boy shows up at the girl's parents' house and meets his girlfriend at the door. "Oh, I'm so excited for you to meet my parents, come on in!" she says__The boy goes inside and is taken to the dinner table where the girl's parents are seated. The boy quickly offers to say grace and bows his head. __A minute passes, and the boy is still deep in prayer, with his head down. __Ten minutes pass, and still no movement from the boy. __Finally, after twenty minutes with his head down, the girlfriend leans over and whispers to the boyfriend, "I had no idea you were this religious." __The boy turns, and whispers back, "I had no idea your father was a pharmacist."_

"That is so funny!" Ziva laughed. "Gibbs, how could you think that is not funny?"

"I'm a father. I understand perfectly why that boy kept his head down," he said, then got up and walked out of the room.

"So, did you sleep well?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Yeah, I thought that I would wake up and get scared, but instead I saw your pretty face." Tony smiled.

Ziva blushed and smiled.

Tony noticed. "Are you blushing?"

"No," Ziva said, turning her head away. Tony smiled and put his hand on her cheek and turned her head back to face him.

"I think you are," Tony whispered.

"I think I am too," Ziva smiled biting her lip. Her cheeks turned a deeper red.

"You're on fire," Tony joked.

Ziva swatted his hand. "When are you leaving?" she asked.

"You're kicking me out?" Tony replied.

"NO," Ziva replied a little too quickly. "I mean, can you drive with your eye like that?" she said placing her hand on his eye gently.

"I can see just fine. It probably looks worst than it feels," Tony said.

"Oh," Ziva said removing her hand from his face. "What are you going to tell everyone at school?"

"The truth," Tony said.

"Why would you say that? Why would you tell them you were protecting _the terrorist!_" Ziva asked.

"You not a terrorist," Tony said. "And nobody thinks you are. It is really only half of my lunch table. They are just pissed you won't sleep with them."

"You're telling me that only five people in school think I am a terrorist?" Ziva asked. "Everyone avoids me!" she yelled.

"Shhhh," Tony said. "People are influenced by what Jason and Bobby say. They don't believe it, but no one will stand up to them and tell them to stop. They just ignore you. Pretend you're not there."

"That is stupid." Ziva huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Tony smiled. "That's high school."

Ziva looked at Tony. She knew it would be a rough week, he had to turn against all his friends. She couldn't make him do that.

"I will not let you say that." Ziva said. "You are not telling people how you got that."

"And why not?" Tony asked, getting frustrated.

"Tony, you have sacrificed enough for me. I am sure your friends will forgive you about the punch. You can go back to normal and forget about me," Ziva said.

"What if I don't want to be normal anymore?" Tony asked, taking her hand in his.

"I would say you are stupid," Ziva said.

"Well, I did walk into your house last night and expect to come out without this," Tony said pointing to his eye. "I think I've already earned stupid. And, being normal is not all it's cracked up to be."

"Tony," Ziva said trying to get him to stop talking.

"No, listen, I mean, I'm far from normal. I have friends who are jackasses, I have no mother, practically no father, I really never fit in with my friends, I was always smarter than them," Tony said. "They don't understand me. No one ever understands me. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm in some ways just like you. Running from my past, but I'm stuck here, trying to ignore everything till I find something better."

"Tony," Ziva said but was interrupted by fingers on her lips.

"If you say anything about me forgetting you and moving on, I'm going to sic a angry Gibbs on you. Got it?" Tony asked, waiting for her to not her head yes. "Because, even if I wanted to forget you, I don't think I could."

"Tony, but you could be normal again and-"

"GIBBS!" Tony yelled.

Ziva's eyes got wide. Gibbs walked into the living room looking at the teenagers. "You called?" he asked.

"Ziva has something she needs to tell you," Tony said not taking his eyes off of her.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked, looking at her.

Ziva glared at Tony then turned to Gibbs. "I have been being bullied at school and Tony here thinks you should know."

"Damn right, I should." Gibbs said, walking closer to them. "What are their names? Did they hurt you?"

"They have pushed me into lockers," Ziva said, lifting up the back of her shirt to show him the bruise on her back.

"Ziva…" he mumbled, coming closer and placing a gentle hand on her battered skin, wishing he could take the punches for her, but knowing he couldn't. "Names. I need names."

"Gibbs, they are not bothering me anymore," Ziva lied.

"These kids, are they the ones who followed you yesterday?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva nodded.

Gibbs focused on breathing and not killing the closest thing he saw. "Did they touch you?"

"No," Ziva said.

"How long has this been going on?" Gibbs asked, trying to get her attention away from the floor.

"It just started last week."

"Ziva, you've only been going to school for one week," Gibbs said.

Ziva didn't say anything.

"Ziva, please go in and see Jenny. Tell her about the bruise. She will make sure that it is healing." Gibbs said gently.

Ziva nodded and walked out of the living room.

"How long have you known?" Gibbs asked Tony, letting his anger show now that Ziva was out of the room.

"About the bruise, since Wednesday. I told the guys to stop and I thought they did. But then she called me last night," Tony said. "I thought you knew she was bullied. I didn't know she didn't tell you. I started to wonder because after I met you, I thought that the boys would have stopped instantly if you'd said something to them. Then last night, I found out she never told you. She said she would tell you, but I didn't believe her. I haven't known her very long, but one thing I noticed was she didn't do anything she didn't want to. The pain was mental, the only physical thing that happened was her getting pushed into the lockers. Other than that, they didn't touch her. I'm not trying to downplay it, just explain it as best I can."

Gibbs nodded. "Do you know the guys who did it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tony said. "Jason Whiller and Bobby Grundy are the "leaders", if you would say. Then there is Eric, big, tough guy. He's one of the ones who pushed Ziva. I got him to admit it. Eric MacMen."

"You threatened them?" Gibbs asked out of curiosity.

Tony chuckled. "I threatened to shove my fist so far up their ass that they wouldn't remember why they bothered her in the first place."

"Thanks," Gibbs said placing one hand on Tony shoulder before standing up. He started to walk away then said over his shoulder, "I am really regretting punching you in the face."

Tony smiled and followed him into the kitchen.

Tony saw Ziva sitting on a stool leaning forward holding an icepack on her back. He thought she was mad at him. He would be.

"Ziver," Gibbs said. "How are you?"

"Perfectly fine," Ziva said. "I feel the same way I felt ten minutes ago."

"Good," Gibbs said.

"You can tell Tony he can go home. He has done enough already." Ziva said. It came out a little harsher than she meant it to.

"I don't have to," Gibbs said.

Ziva realized what that meant. She turned around and saw Tony standing in the doorway. His face looked like it had been slapped really hard and it wasn't his eye that cause it. He looked as if someone just punched him in the stomach.

"Tony," Ziva said shocked that he was behind her. "I-"

Tony held up his hand. "Ziva. Jenny. Gibbs," he said, forcing a smile on his face. "Thank you for letting me stay the night. I'll show myself out." He turned around and walked to the door. He grabbed his keys off the table next to the door and walked out. He didn't care that he left his phone or clothes there.

"Tony," Ziva said, dropping the ice pack and running towards the door. She was too late, his car was gone from the curb. Ziva brought her hands to her face and let silent tears fall as she leaned against the door frame.

"Let's go clean up," Jenny said gently and for the second time, Jenny brought her upstairs and helped her calm down.

* * *

**A/N: Please dont hate me! Review, even if you do hate me. LEAVE ALL PITCHFORKS AT HOME!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**YAY! i updated!i am excited to see your reviews for this one... :)!**_

Monday:

Tony didn't even bother going to lunch. Instead, he went to the gym and sat at the top corner of the bleachers. He packed his lunch today so he could avoid the lunch room. His eye had turned into a nasty bruise. When people asked what happened, he told them to ask Jason. Jason had three stitches over his eye and a broken nose.

Tony ate his lunch in silence. He finished within ten minutes and went out to walk the hallways.

He was walking around when he thought he heard angry voices. He was about to turn the corner but he recognized the voices and listened.

"Get off of me!" a female voice yelled.

"You are the reason my fucking nose is broken you JEW!" a male voice screamed angrily.

"Ow!" Ziva's voice said, clearly in a lot of pain.

"You are going to pay," another voice said.

Tony thought it was time to break it up. He rolled up his sleeves and turned the corner. "I thought I said to leave her alone," Tony said turning the corner and finding Ziva pushed up against the wall with Bobby and Jason in front of her. Jason had one hand on her neck and the other one on her hip.

"Tony," Ziva whispered turning her head to look at him. Jason's grip on her neck tightened.

"Don't come any closer, Tony," Jason said, tightening his grip on Ziva's neck even more, daring Tony to come closer.

Ziva started to choke. "Let her go. I won't come near you. Just let her go," Tony said from five feet away.

Jason relaxed his grip on her neck. Ziva gasped for air.

"Slow steady breaths," Tony said to her.

"Why are you helping her?" Bobby yelled.

"What has she done to you?' Tony asked.

"She is the reason your life is so fucked up!" Jason yelled. "It was her race who bombed the towers, her race killed your grandfather and in return, made you mother a drunk and your father miserable. Why help the bitch?"

"Jason, Jason, Jason," Tony laughed. "If only you knew how wrong you were. Ziva's race, they had nothing to do with nine/eleven. It was Al Queada. Who are enemies with Israel, also. Not allies."

"Shut up!" Jason yelled pulling out of pocket knife and holding it to her throat.

"Tony!" Ziva gasped as the metal touched her skin.

"Holly SHIT!" Bobby yelled. "Dude, I was all in for yelling at her and stuff, but this. Dude, chill. She didn't hurt you. Just put the knife away."

"No!" Jason said pressing it to her skin. A few drops of blood ran down Ziva's neck.

"Please," Ziva begged. "Please, do not do this."

"You're pathetic," Jason spat in her face. Jason was so focused on Ziva that he didn't notice Tony take a few steps closer.

"Jason," Tony said trying not to sound terrified, not only for Ziva, but himself. "Remember back in seventh grade. We both talked about college basketball. Ohio State right."

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Remember, we were gonna get all the girls," Tony said, taking another step closer. "Going to all the parties and getting drunk out of our minds."

"Hell yes!" Jason smiled.

Tony was now standing next to Jason. "We can't do that if you hurt her," Tony said. "Please, give me the knife."

"Tony, she hurt your family, she ruined your life," Jason said.

"Give me the knife, Jason, this won't solve anything," Tony said. Jason slowly pulled the knife away from Ziva's throat.

"Why are you protecting her?" Jason screamed, gripping the knife tighter in his hand. He turned and faced Tony, letting Ziva go. She bolted out of his grip and ran towards Bobby. Jason pointed the knife at Tony. It had some of Ziva's blood on it.

"Jason," Tony said getting a little nervous. "Put the knife down. We need to talk, just put the knife down."

"Why?" Jason screamed getting closer to Tony, who backed away just as slowly as Jason was walking towards him, keeping the same distance, just beyond Jason's arm span.

"She doesn't deserve being treated like trash," Tony said. "She's a person, not the gum on the bottom of your shoe."

"Why are you turning on me? You punched me in the face? You said we were best friends!" Jason said angrily.

"We still are best friends. I just need you to see that hurting her isn't helping anyone. You know that punch was only a reflex. You know I have a bad temper. It got out of hand. I'm sorry. Now, please, put the knife down," Tony said.

Ziva stood behind Bobby. Not caring that a minute ago he was punching her. She was afraid for Tony and she was afraid that Jason would grab her again. Also, Bobby was just as scared as she was. He also made for a good shield, being taller and wider than she was.

Bobby looked at the frightened girl behind him. "I'm sorry, Ziva," he whispered. "I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was just following Jason."

"I do not care. Just help Tony," she said as tears streamed down her face.

"I'll try," Bobby said. He snuck behind Jason and debated on how to get the knife without getting stabbed himself.

Jason leaned down slowly. "Okay, I am putting it down."

"Good." Tony said. "Once it is on the floor, I want you to kick it out of the way."

Jason leaned all the way down to the floor. He went to put it down then jumped back up and threw the knife at Tony.

Tony screamed as the knife entered his thigh. Bobby tackled Jason and held him down to prevent anything else from happened. Ziva screamed and ran over to Tony, who was on the ground. His leg was bleeding.

"Tony!" Ziva screamed, running the few feet to him.

"Call an ambulance," Tony choked out.

Ziva did as Tony said.

When she was done, she shut the phone. Ziva lifted Tony's head and placed it in her lap. She ran her hands through his hair.

"Shit!" Tony said. "It hurts!"

Tears were streaming down her face and some fell on Tony's forehead. Tony finally looked up and realized that it was Ziva. "Don't cry." Tony said lifting his hand up and placing it on her cheek.

"Tony, you got stabbed," she cried.

"I'm fine," Tony said, placing his hand on hers. He tried to hide the pain on his face but couldn't. "At least there are no vital organs in my leg, huh?" he joked, trying to calm Ziva down, even if he was the one who was hurt.

"Tony, you okay?" Bobby asked from behind Ziva.

"Oh, yeah, just peachy," Tony said back, not having forgiven him.

"I got Jason. He hit his head when I tackled him. I think he's unconscious. I am gonna drag him and go get help. I don't want him to wake up and me not be there," he said.

"Thanks," Tony said sourly.

"I'm really sorry, Tony," Bobby said.

"Save it for later, when I might actually remember, because right now I think I see the Teletubbies," Tony admitted.

Bobby let out a chuckle then dragged Jason down the hall in search of help.

Ziva took off her jacket. "Should I pull it out?" she asked.

"Yeah. It keeps moving and hurts like hell," Tony said.

"Okay," she gently placed his head on the ground and crawled over to his leg. "I do not want to hurt you."

"Please, Ziva," Tony said calmly. "Don't think about it. Just pull it out."

Ziva nodded and wiped tears out of her eyes to make her vision clearer. She hovered over his leg. She counted to three in her head, thinking it would be best if he didn't see it coming.

Tony screamed as she quickly pulled the knife out. Tears came out of her eyes faster as she placed her jacket over his wound, hoping to slow the bleeding.

"Tony?"

"I'm still here," he croaked out.

"Please do not leave," she said, putting pressure on the wound like she was taught.

"Where can I go?" he joked.

"Tony."

"Sorry," Tony said. "Ziva, I'm really sorry I made you tell Gibbs about them."

"Tony, please not now," Ziva cried. "We will talk about it later. Focus on breathing."

"Not that hard," Tony smiled weakly. "In. Out. In. Out."

Ziva laughed through her tears.

Then Bobby came running down the hall.

"Tony, the ambulance is here," Bobby said. "Hang on. They're coming." Tony nodded and closed his eyes.

The paramedics rushed over to Tony and forced Ziva to move out of the way. Ziva moved up towards his head. She placed her hand on his cheek. His eyes fluttered open.

"Is this a regular thing?" Tony asked. "Getting woken up by pretty ladies?"

"Tony," Ziva smiled. "Please stop saying that."

"Why? It's true," He smiled weakly. "OW! I get your doing your job but could you try not to hurt me while doing it!" Tony yelled at the paramedics. They smiled and lifted Tony onto a stretcher. They brought over a gurney and placed him on it and strapped him in. A mask was put over his mouth to control his breathing. Ziva stood beside him holding his hand as they wheeled him towards the front of the school. Going down the hall way, Ziva watched all the kids stare. She continued to look down at Tony a smile. Tony's hand reached up and wiped her cheeks which were covered in her tears.

"You gotta stop crying," Tony said, his voice muffled by the mask.

Ziva smiled and grabbed his hand. "Sorry."

"I forgive you this time," Tony said.

"This time?' Ziva smiled remembering when he was walking her to her class. "There is going to be a next time?"

"Maybe," Tony smiled, knowing she was thinking of a couple days ago when he said almost the same thing.

"Sweetie. You are going to have to stay here," a paramedic told Ziva as they got to the ambulance.

Ziva's face looked terrified at the thought of leaving Tony.

"I'll be just fine," Tony assured her.

Ziva nodded and let go of his hand. She felt sadness rush over her. She watched Tony get lifted and then he motioned for a paramedic to come close. He said something to her. She nodded and then shut the doors and the ambulance drove off. The paramedic Tony was just talking too walked over to see her.

"He said you needed to be checked out," the paramedic said. "He said if I wasn't the one who did it and report back to him then he was going to hop off the bed and march right over here and stand and wait for someone to check you."

"Do not doubt him," Ziva laughed, wiping her eyes and following the women over to the other ambulance.

Ziva was check over and cleared, that she just needed rest.

"Ziva!" someone yelled from behind the yellow tape. They ran over to her.

"Gibbs!" she said, dropping the blanket she had over her shoulders and running to him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"We were so worried. We heard a student was stabbed and they wouldn't give a name," Gibbs said into her hair.

"It was Tony," she cried.

"He okay?"

"It was in the thigh," Ziva said. "He was trying to distract a boy so I could get away. Then when he did the boy turned on him and stabbed him."

"He's going to be okay," Gibbs said. "You get checked out by the paramedics?"

"Yes, Tony made sure of it before they took him to the hospital," Ziva smiled.

"I like that kid more every time I see him," Gibbs smiled. Ziva laughed against Gibbs's chest.

"Can we go see him?" Ziva asked looking up at Gibbs.

"Of course," Gibbs said leading her to his car, not bothering to sign her out of school.

Monday Eight O'clock

"What are they doing in there? Brain surgery?" Ziva yelled.

"Ziva, you have to calm down," Jenny said, trying to get her back in her seat.

"We have been here for almost seven hours. Something has to have gone wrong, because last time I checked, he only got stabbed in the leg!" Ziva said angrily. She wasn't a patient person by nature and this was really trying on her nerves. The whole waiting room knew that.

"I'll go check again, but you need to calm down," Jenny said walking towards the nurses' station.

"Ughhh." Ziva said, flopping back in her chair.

"Is there a family for Anthony DiNozzo?" a doctor in all white asked.

Ziva's head turned. "Yes!" she said running up to him.

"Hi, who are you?" the doctor asked her.

"Ziva David," she said. "How is he?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't release his condition to you," the doctor said. "Are his parents around?"

"No," Ziva said.

"Well, I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you, but hospital policy says I can't," he said.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" Jenny asked, coming up behind Ziva.

"Mrs. DiNozzo?" he asked her.

"No. I'm Jenny Gibbs. The director of NCIS," she said pulling out her badge. "How's he doing?"

The doctor inspected her badge. "He is stable. No permanent damage. What took so long was that he didn't wake up like we thought he would. He probably didn't get much sleep last night because he slept for four hours after the surgery. He has one pretty nasty bruise on his eye, also. No concussion and he is healthy. I believe he'll be fine. He just needs some therapy for his thigh to be normal again. I don't want any sports for the next couple months. I want him to focus on healing," the doctor said, intimidated into speaking by Jenny's badge.

"Thank you," Jenny said. "Can we see him?"

"Room 245. He should be awake," the doctor said.

"Thanks," Ziva said before rushing towards the 200 hallway. She ran up to his room. The door was closed. She knocked. No answer.

Ziva was getting impatient and opened the door. She walked in.

"Tony?"

"ZIVA!" Tony said happily.

"Hey," she smiled. Tony had minimal machines attached to him. He had one IV in his left hand. A blanket was bulled up to his waist.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Tony smiled.

"I was wondering when you would wake up. I have been here for almost eight hours," Ziva said walking over to his bed.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Ziva said.

"You were worried?" Tony questioned.

"Yes," Ziva admitted. "And, I wanted to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Tony said.

"No, I do," Ziva said. She turned and pulled a chair over to his bed. "You rescued me, brought me back to my house and took a punch from Gibbs for me. Then I went and treated you like a piece of garbage. Even after that, you still saved me."

"You were mad. I get it," Tony said. "I knew you didn't want to tell them and I should have let you decide when you told them. I had no right to do that."

"I still shouldn't have acted like a bitch."

"Not a bitch. A prissy drama queen, maybe. Bitch, nahh. I've seen those. You're nothing like them," Tony smiled.

"Well, I, Ziva, the prissy drama queen, am very sorry for treating you like that," Ziva said.

"Apology accepted," Tony said.

"Good, because if not I was going to make Gibbs beat you up again," Ziva laughed.

"I could take him on!" Tony said, puffing his chest out.

"No you can't, DiNozzo," Gibbs said walking through the door.

"I was kidding," Tony smiled at Gibbs.

"Uh-huh," he grunted. "How you feeling?"

"Like I just got stabbed in the leg," Tony said.

"Fair," Gibbs said. "Hey, Ziva, were leaving in fifteen."

"Why?"

"Because, I can only get the nurses to extend visiting hours so long. They ended at seven thirty," Gibbs explained.

"Oh," Ziva said.

"We're outside if you need us." Gibbs said kidding her head and walking out.

"So…"

"So…"

"So…"

"So…"

"We are not doing this!" Ziva laughed.

"Okay."

"How is your leg?" Ziva asked.

"Doesn't hurt at all," Tony said.

"Okay, now let's not lie this time. How is your leg?" Ziva asked again.

"It hurts," Tony said. "But I can handle it. It's like a bee sting."

"Tony, you do realize it was not a millimeter opening, it was about an inch and a half," Ziva said.

"I can't remember what happened. I remember you against the wall. Then he pulled a knife out. I thought he was going to kill you," Tony said softly. "Then he turned to me and you got free. I remember him putting down the knife but after that, nothing. Well, I do remember being pulled out on the gurney thing. You were standing there, right?"

"Yes."

"That's all I remember. Then when I woke up here," Tony said.

"Bobby tackled Jason and knocked him unconscious. He then dragged him around school to go get help," Ziva laughed.

"That must have been one of the funniest things ever," Tony laughed.

"I was not really paying attention to that," Ziva admitted.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"Huh?"

"You're the one who pulled the knife out?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Ziva said.

"You saved me," Tony said. "The doctor said that if it was left in that it would have dug deeper and cut a vein in my leg. I would have bled out before the ambulance came."

"Are you serious?" Ziva asked.

"Yes," Tony said grabbing her hand. "Thank you."

"It was the least I could do," Ziva smiled.

"Ziva, we're leaving," Jenny said sticking her head in the room. "Say goodbye."

Ziva looked over at Tony. "Good night," she whispered.

"Night," he said back. He gave her hand a squeeze. Ziva smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Tony noticed and brought his right hand up and redirected her lips to his. Ziva's lips touched his for only a moment. She pulled away and blushed. She brought her hands up to her cheek trying to hide it. Tony smiled brightly and put his right hand on hers, removing it from her rosy cheeks.

"I think your blushing," Tony whispered.

"I think I have to go," she smiled. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well," Tony said, watching her as she walked out of the room.

Tony relaxed against the bed. His finger touched his lip. He smiled closed his eyes.

"Get up," a gruff voice said.

"Thought you left," Tony joked, not opening his eyes.

"Jenny and Ziva did," Gibbs said. "I drove a different car."

"Oh," Tony said, opening his eyes to see that Gibbs was sitting in the chair that Ziva was just in.

"I wanted to thank you," Gibbs said.

"You don't have to," Tony said.

"No," Gibbs said. "You've been a real hero the past couple of days and Jenny and I want you to know that you're always welcome in our home."

"I won't get punched?" Tony joked.

"Not unless you deserve it," Gibbs smiled.

"Okay," Tony chuckled. "I have a question."

"I have all the answers," Gibbs said.

"I wanted to ask your permission to date Ziva," Tony said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Tony said trailing off.

"I think you've proved yourself," Gibbs said.

"Thank you," Tony said. "Has her dad contacted you yet?"

"No," Gibbs said. "But Jenny has been looking for ways to keep her here. We almost have something but, the only plan that really works is yours. But also, she needs a parent or guardian to sign the papers, since she's under eighteen."

"So, she wouldn't be able to get married?" Tony asked.

"Not for another month. Then she'll turn eighteen," Gibbs said.

"What if her dad comes within the next month?" Tony asked.

"We don't know. Jenny has sped up the process to become a citizen and she is trying to contact immigration," Gibbs said.

"What about her dad? Can't we say he is a danger to her? Abuse?" Tony asked. He was grasping for lifelines that we're there, but he was damned if he didn't try.

"It wouldn't hold up too long. Her dad is the director of Mossad. The US won't ruin relations with Israel. Once the investigation is over and they don't find anything, she'll have to go. Unless she is eighteen and married," Gibbs said.

"So what do we do now?"

"Now, we wait," Gibbs said.

"I hate waiting," Tony mumbled.

Gibbs laughed. "You're a lot like her. Get some sleep."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Tony smiled.

"I'm serious," Gibbs said glaring at him.

"Already sleeping," Tony said squeezing his eyes shut.

"Night," Gibbs said, walking out the door.

"Night."

Monday Ten PM

"HE KISSED YOU!" Abby screamed into the phone.

"Yes," Ziva squealed.

"Oh My GOD! How was it?" Abby asked.

"Abby, it was just a peck,"

"JUST A PECK? NO SUCH THING! So, really, did it stop all time?" Abby asked.

"It was nice," Ziva smiled thinking about Tony.

"You're so smiling right now! I can hear it in your voice!" Abby said.

"No I am not," Ziva lied, trying to mask her smile, but failing.

"You like him." Abby said. "You really, really like him!"

"Abby," Ziva warned.

"Admit it! Yoooooouuuu looove hiiiimm!" Abby sang.

"I'm not sure it is love, Abby. But I like spending time with him. Friday was really fun and, I think I want to kiss him again" Ziva said.

Abby squealed loudly, not for the first time during the conversation, Ziva had to hold the phone away from her ear. "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Abby screamed. "When I get home I want to hug him. He sounds huggable. Is he huggable? Is huggable a word?"

"Abby, what are you drinking up there? You sound drunk," Ziva laughed.

"HA! No! I'm not drunk! I'm just so excited for you! When does he get released?"

"Three nights, so on Thursday," Ziva said.

"I can't wait! When I get home in two weeks, I am going to explode from all the excitement!" Abby said.

"I cannot wait either, listen, it is late. I am going to go to bed," Ziva said. "Goodnight, Abby."

"Night night," Abby said. "Wait one last question…"

"Yes?"

"Where did Tony sleep on Saturday night?" Abby asked.

Ziva's eyes got big. "Um…"

"NO!" Abby screamed! "YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME THAT ANTHONY DINOZZO'S DELICIOUS BODY WAS LYING IN MY BED!"

"ABBY!" Ziva laughed.

"What? He is DELICIOUS!" Abby said.

"Goodnight."

"NIGHT. Tell mom not to wash my sheets!" Abby smiled before hanging up.

Ziva shook her head and placed her phone on the charger before going to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So... I need answers! was it good? i wrote alot so i hope for alot of reviews! :) please...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OKay this chapter has a couple of days in one becasue the stuff happens all over the place! :) here it is ! Enjoy!**

**xoxoox**

* * *

Tuesday, Ten AM

"Why did no one wake me up?" Ziva yelled, running downstairs.

"What?" Jenny asked from the couch.

"Hello? I am late for school," Ziva said, grabbing her backpack and starting for the door.

"Ziva, it's closed. School won't be open for another two weeks," Jenny said.

"Oh," Ziva said. "Well in that case, I am going to go change."

"Okay," Jenny laughed.

Ziva ran upstairs and threw on a pair of sweat pants and Tony's black sweatshirt. It had the school logo on the front and DINOZZO written on the back.

"You look…comfy," Jenny said, noticing the new sweatshirt.

"Yeah," Ziva said, trying not to make a big deal of it.

"What time do you want to go to the hospital?" Jenny asked, reading Ziva's mind.

"Whenever," Ziva said.

"Well, I was thinking lunch time, we'll bring him some food," Jenny said.

"Okay," Ziva smiled, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"So," Jenny said. "How are you doing?"

"I am fine," Ziva said.

Jenny looked at her weird.

"Really. I am. I thought I would be scared and afraid, but, I am not," Ziva said truthfully.

"Why is that?" Jenny asked.

"I know Tony will not let anything happen to me," Ziva said. Her eyes got big and she tried to hide the smile on her face. She was NOT supposed to let that slip out.

Jenny smiled.

"That was not what I meant," Ziva said, trying to cover it up.

"Really? Because I think it was," Jenny laughed.

"No, I was trying to say-" Ziva started.

Jenny laughed and put her hand up. "Don't even try to cover for that. It won't work."

Ziva sighed and turned her head towards the TV.

"You really like him." Jenny said.

"Gibbs? Yeah, I like Gibbs," Ziva said.

"I meant Tony. But you knew that," Jenny smiled turning to sit sideways on the couch and facing Ziva.

"All right! I like him! Okay!" Ziva said frustrated and she blushed.

"Was it that hard to say?" Jenny asked.

"No," Ziva said, turning and facing Jenny.

"Abby said he kissed you last night," Jenny said.

"She what?" Ziva said. "She does not know what she is talking about."

"Really?"

"Geez! Okay, yes, he kissed me!" Ziva smiled brightly.

"You know, I shouldn't tell you this, but… I'm going to anyway," Jenny smiled. "Last night he asked Gibbs permission to date you."

"You are joking," Ziva said.

"I didn't say anything," Jenny told her.

"Say what?" Ziva smiled, playing along. She was really excited. _He wanted to date her_. She felt like jumping up and down.

"Go get ready. We'll be leaving soon." Jenny said.

"Okay," Ziva said going upstairs and walking towards the bathroom.

Tuesday, Twelve Thirty PM

Tony sniffed the air. He smelled burgers. He was sure of it. They didn't sell burgers on his floor. Did they?

"Heeyyy!" Ziva said, walking into Tony's room with a bag.

"BURGER?" Tony asked.

"Nice to see you, too," Ziva smiled. "And yes, it is a burger."

Tony's mouth watered. Tony sucked in a breath. "Have I ever told you that you are the greatest person on this planet?" Tony asked.

"No," Ziva smiled.

"Well, I'm saying it now!" Tony said as she placed the burger on his food tray then spun it so it was in front of him.

"I got you an iced tea, also," she told him.

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't hot chocolate," Tony joked.

"Hey, be nice," Ziva said, acting hurt.

"I am nice," Tony said.

"How did you sleep?" Ziva asked him.

"Don't know, I was on Morphine. So, I guess well. You?"

"Good," Ziva said. "I brought you your phone."

"Thanks," Tony said, "I didn't even know I left."

"Oh."

"I wanted to ask you something." Tony said.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing on Thursday night?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, I guess," Ziva said.

"Would you, um.. like to come over to my house?" Tony asked.

"Sure," Ziva said. "I would like that."

"Cool," Tony said. "It's a date, then."

"Date?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, if that is okay?" Tony asked, getting nervous.

"I would like that," Ziva smiled.

Tony smiled.

Wednesday Ten PM

"Hello?" Ziva said answering her phone. Her voice was different because she had just fallen asleep. She smiled when she heard the other voice.

"You were sleeping, weren't you?" Tony's voice said.

"It is okay," Ziva smiled sitting up.

"No, go back to sleep," Tony said. "Sorry I bothered you."

"Tony," Ziva said. "You called me for a reason."

"Well, I wanted to say good night," Tony said softly.

Ziva smiled brightly. She couldn't hold it in. It was too sweet. "Okay," she said, trying not to get all giddy.

"So, goodnight," Tony said.

"Sleep well," Ziva said.

There was a long silence on the phone. Neither of them wanted to hang up, not that they would admit it.

"Well, I'm going to let you sleep," Tony said. "Night."

Tony was about to hang up the phone but he heard her voice again.

"Wait," Ziva pleaded.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for calling," Ziva smiled. "It was very sweet."

"No problem," Tony said.

"Well, goodnight," Ziva said.

"Sweet dreams, Ziva," Tony said softly before shutting the phone.

Ziva smiled brightly placing her phone on her nightstand. She got under her covers and laid down with a smile on her face.

Tony smiled and put the phone down. He looked around his hospital room and smiled at the picture hanging on his cork board. Apparently, the Gibbs' daughter was away, but was very thankful for what Tony did, so she drew him a picture and wrote him a letter. She sent it in the express mail so it would get to him quickly.

The letter said:

_**Dear Tony, **_

_**You are an AMAZING guy! You don't know how much I want to thank you for all you have done to help Ziva. She has been going through a really rough time and I don't think I have ever seen her happier. (well, heard her). Anyway! I drew this picture because I wanted to let you know that if I was there, I would be hugging you like crazy! You took a knife for my best friend. If you need anything, call me. 947-834-9375. **_

_**~Abby.**_

_**P.S. Ziva really likes you. Not that she will admit it **__**yet.**_

Tony smiled after reading the letter. The picture that Abby drew was split in half. On the left side was a drawing of Abby and Tony hugging. Then on the right side was a picture of Tony and Ziva kissing.

Tony got the nurse to hang the picture up right away. He looked at the picture one last time before he drifted off into slumber.

Thursday Five Thirty PM

There was a soft knock on the door. Tony smiled. He stood up on his one leg then grabbed his crutches from the floor. He hopped over and opened the door with a smile.

"You came," Tony smiled.

"Of course," Ziva said back. Her hair was curly. She wore black yoga pants and a grey tee shirt. She wanted to be comfortable because Tony said they were going to watch movies since he couldn't really move with his leg.

"Come in," he said opening the door wider then hobbling backwards to give her enough room to come in.

"I could have let myself in," Ziva smiled looking at his crutches. "You did not need to get the door."

"Nonsense," Tony said, leading her to the kitchen.

Ziva admired his home. It was huge. Walking in the door, you could see his stairs which led up to the second floor. He had a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The floors were gorgeous. She didn't know the type of rock, whether it was marble or granite. She followed him towards a tiny hallway. He opened the door for her and smiled.

"After you."

"Thanks," she smiled. She walked into the kitchen. Tears formed when she saw all the lights were turned off and there was a candlelit table in one corner of the room. She saw a dozen red roses sitting in the center of the table.

"I am under dressed," Ziva whispered. It was the only thing she could get out of her mouth.

"You look beautiful," Tony whispered to her from behind.

A giant smile grew on her face. "Would you like to sit down?" Tony asked her.

"Oh," Ziva said. "Yes."

Tony smiled and pulled out a chair for her. "Thank you," she said, sitting down. Tony hopped over to the island and put to plates on a wheeling cart. He pushed the cart with his hip towards the stove and followed it with his crutches. He carefully placed the spaghetti on the plates and turned over the stove.

"Let me help you," Ziva said, standing up.

"Sit!" Tony yelled, not rudely. "I got it, trust me."

"Tony."

"SIT!" he warned her, pointing a ladle at her.

Ziva nodded and watched Tony push the cart with one crutch as far as it would go. He then went up to it and did this again until he reached her.

"Your dinner," Tony smiled, taking the plate and putting it in front of her.

"Thank you," Ziva said. "It smells delicious."

"You're welcome," Tony smiled. He then brought his plate over to his seat and began to eat.

"Wow," Ziva smiled. "This is, wonderful. Thank you, Tony."

"I'm glad you like it," Tony said.

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence.

"How did you do all this with your leg?" Ziva questioned.

"Magic," Tony answered without missing a beat.

"Magic?" Ziva asked skeptically.

"Okay, you can't tell anybody. I have these magical powers that enable me to…" Tony said. "I am the real superman."

"Superman!" Ziva laughed.

"Yes. The movie and books were based after me," Tony smiled.

"Well," Ziva smiled. "Superman, what is planned for tonight."

"It's a super secret," Tony said.

"A _super_ secret. Well then, I am super excited." Ziva said.

"As you should be," Tony said back.

They finished their meals and Tony reluctantly let Ziva help him clear the table.

Ziva sat down in the middle of the couch.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Tony asked, opening the cabinets and showing her all of the choices.

"Wow. That is a lot of movies," Ziva said getting up and walking over.

"Yeah. I seem to have a lot of spare time," Tony smiled.

Ziva looked through all of the movies. She saw comedy and drama. He had plenty of action and some scary. She came across a movie and never heard of it.

"What is Paranormal Activity?" She asked.

"You don't know what that is?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, we'll watch it," Tony said. "Warning, this movie is considered scary to some people."

"I will be okay," Ziva said. "I do have superman in the room so…"

Tony chuckled and put the movie in. Then hopped over to the couch and sat next to Ziva. He moved around a bit trying to get comfy because of his leg.

"What is it about?" Ziva asked as the opening credits started.

"A girl is being haunted by ghost or something. She and her boyfriend document it on video," Tony said.

"That is it?" Ziva asked. The way he explained it, it sounded boring.

"Well, I don't want to give away the ending," Tony said.

Ziva smiled and turned her attention to the movie. They sat close together, but not too close. Ziva's legs were crossed under her. She put her hair up in a pony tail because it kept falling in her face.

The movie got silent. She stared at the bottom of the screen and watched the time go by. When she looked up the girl's bedroom door slammed shut. Ziva jumped and placed her head in Tony's shoulder.

Tony smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. Ziva scooted over till she was laying against him.

"You knew that was going to happen," Ziva said.

"Maybe," Tony smiled, tugging her closer.

Tony and Ziva continued to watch the movie. Ziva snuggled closer to him. She wasn't paying any attention to the movie. She was too distracted by the boy next to her. She listened to his heart beat and loved the feeling of his strong arm around her.

Tony tried to focus on the movie, but couldn't. He kept feeling the need to look over and make sure she was okay. He could feel her breath against him neck and it was driving him crazy.

Ziva started to pay attention to the movie towards the end. Ziva's eyes got big as she heard the girl's screams from downstairs.

"What is going on?" she asked listening to a struggle.

"Just watch," Tony smiled lightly pushing her head to face the screen.

Ziva watched as the girl's body was shone coming up the steps. Ziva sucked in a breath and just held in a scream when a body was thrown at the camera. She turned her head into his shoulder and refused to look.

"No," Ziva said. "I do not want to see," she said, squeezing her eyes shut.

Tony laughed. "I got you," he said. "Nothing's going to happen."

"Really?" Ziva asked peeking out from his shoulder. She watched as the girl inspected the body on the floor then looked at the camera. The girl crawled over and stared straight.

"TONY!" Ziva screamed, jumping practically in his lap when the girl's face became demented.

Tony tried hard not to laugh. Ziva picked her head up and saw he was, indeed, laughing. She grabbed a pillow from beside her.

"It is not funny," she said, whacking his head with it.

"OW!" Tony said when the pillow came in contact with his face.

"A pillow has hurt superman?" Ziva questioned.

"Hurt! No, never!" Tony smiled.

Ziva smiled at him. "You lied to me."

"No, I didn't. I said nothing is going to happen. And nothing has happened to you. You are still you, I think," Tony smiled at her.

"I meant in the movie!" Ziva said.

"Oh! Well, then I would have told you that the girl turns into a giant creeper if you'd just asked," Tony said.

"Right," she smiled. Ziva snuggled back down against him. "So, what do we do now?"

"We can watch another movie, or we could go downstairs and play games, or we could just stay here. Whatever you want to do." Tony said.

"Did you say games?" Ziva smiled.

"Yes, I did," Tony said. Ziva stood up and grabbed Tony's crutches. She handed them to him and followed him to his basement. Ziva made sure Tony was extra careful going down the steps because of his stitches. Once they got down there, Ziva gasped.

The room was huge. To the right was a giant TV with plenty of sitting space. To the left was a foosball table, pool table, ping pong table, dart board, Pac Man game, and a mini basketball game.

"Tony, this is…" Ziva said at a loss for words.

"Yeah, I know," Tony said. "It's great for parties."

"You should throw one!" Ziva smiled.

"I don't know…" Tony said.

"PLEASE!" Ziva pleaded. It was so unlike her, but she really wanted to have a party.

"When I get better," Tony said.

"Okay," she said.

"What do you want to do first?" Tony asked.

"Um…" Ziva said looking around. "What is behind the door?" she asked, looking at the door on her right.

"That one goes to the bar," Tony said. He then pointed to each of the doors. "That one's another bedroom. That one's a bathroom. And that one's a gym."

"I did not know you were rich," Ziva said, not realizing it sounded kinda snobby. She was just surprised.

"Does it change anything?" Tony asked. "I've known people to use me for my money. I didn't want you to know until it was necessary."

"Tony," Ziva said. "That came out wrong. Nothing has changed for me. Well, I am amazed by you. You are not a stuck up snob. You are an amazing, wonderful person."

Tony smiled brightly. "Really?" Tony asked putting his hands around her waist and pulling her towards him.

"Really," Ziva said.

"Well, I case you wanted to know, I think you are the most beautiful, caring, and considerate person I have ever met. You aren't perfect, but that doesn't matter because everything you are is so much better than everything you are not," Tony said.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," Ziva smiled leaning slightly against him. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him. She felt his grip on her hips tighten and move around until they were linked at her lower back. She placed her face on his shoulder and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I really don't want to ruin this moment, but can we sit down?" Tony asked, trying to ignore the pain in his leg.

"Oh. Yes," Ziva said pulling away and leading him over to the couch. She helped Tony sit on the couch with his leg on the coffee table and then she walked around to his left side and sat down. Tony put his arm around her shoulder and grabbed the remote off his coffee table and turned the TV on.

"What do you wanna watch?" Tony asked, turning and looking at her.

"I do not really know any good shows," Ziva said, "Whatever you put on is fine."

"Okay." Tony said flipping through the channels and not finding anything good on. Finally settling on TNT he put the remote down beside him. "What college do you want to go to?"

"College?" Ziva said. "I have not really thought about it. I do not want to get my hopes up in case my father tries to get me back. I would rather live in the moment then think about the future."

"Oh," Tony said.

"You?"

"Well, I was thinking Penn State. It seems far enough away from my father. I also was looking at Stanford and Ohio State." Tony said. "Stanford said they would give me half of the money. Penn State and Ohio State are both giving me full rides for basketball. I don't know where I want to go."

"Well, what does Penn State have that Ohio does not?" Ziva asked.

"Um, they are a major party school," Tony smiled.

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"No, they have a pretty decent team," Tony said. "Then I think of Ohio State. Jason and I were supposed to go there. But I don't know if I really want to. I mean, it was our thing, and now, I don't want to go without him. I know what he did was wrong, and I will probably never forgive him, but, I feel like I am betraying him if I go."

"What about Stanford?" Ziva asked.

"It's nice. It's far away, though. Across the country, actually," Tony said.

"Oh," Ziva said.

"I'm still undecided," Tony said.

"Well, I guess you have some time to think. It's only October. When do they need to know?" Ziva asked.

"Um, by January, I believe," Tony said.

"You have three months. That is not that bad," Ziva said.

"Yeah, well, things keep getting complicated," Tony said. "I should know by next month."

"Complicated? Is this about your leg? I mean, they said it should heal fine and you would have about three months to get back in shape for the season," Ziva said.

"Nah. I really don't care about my leg. It's the last thing on my mind," Tony said.

"Well, what is the first?" Ziva asked.

Tony sat in silence for a few moments. "You," he finally said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I really don't want you to go," Tony said.

"I am not going anywhere," Ziva smiled.

"You say that now, but you birthday is a month away then you still have to become a citizen. It takes time. You never really know what your father will do to get you back," Tony said.

"Tony, I really do not want to think about what he would do to get me back," Ziva said. "He has a lot of power. I just, I do not want to leave either."

Tony pulled her towards him and held her tight. They finally broke apart when Ziva's phone rang.

"Yes?" she said.

"Hey, I'm outside," a voice said.

"Okay, I will be right there," Ziva replied, shutting her phone. She turned to Tony. "Jenny is outside." Ziva said.

"I'll walk you up," Tony said. Ziva helped him up from the couch.

"Do you need help?" Ziva asked.

"Huh?"

"Getting upstairs. To your room?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, I think I can manage," Tony said.

"No, _think _is not what I asked. Can you get up all those stairs by yourself?" Ziva asked, looking at his many steps.

"No," Tony whispered.

"Let's go." Ziva said.

Tony looked at her.

"I will help you upstairs," Ziva explained leading him towards the steps. They struggled to get upstairs but finally did. Tony led her to one of the many doors.

"Now, I must warn you. My room is a mess," Tony said.

"It cannot be that bad," Ziva said opening the door. She was shocked. You couldn't see the floor in there. It was covered in clothes and books and everything else. "Oh my…"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout this," Tony said, sitting on his bed.

"It is okay," Ziva laughed.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," Tony said.

"Yeah," Ziva said. She walked over to where Tony was sitting. "Goodnight," she said leaning down and hugging him.

"Night," he said in her ear. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She looked down at his lips then back up again. Tony noticed and put his hand on her chin. He pulled her close and put his lips on hers. Ziva felt butterflies in her stomach when she felt his lips on hers. She leaned in and kissed him back.

"Sweet dreams, Ziva," Tony whispered against her mouth.

"You too," Ziva said, not able to form any other words.

Tony laughed and let go of her chin. He gave her another quick kiss than smiled. "Um… isn't Jenny waiting…"

"Yeah…" Ziva said. She leaned up and stood in front of him. "Goodnight," she said again.

She turned and walked out of his room. She bounced down the steps. She went out the door and tried to walk as calmly as possibly to the car.

* * *

**A/N: SO... maybe a yay! maybe a nay! tell me something!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! It's a really long chapter! :) **

**xoxooxoxoox**

Friday Ten AM

"Hello?" Ziva asked, not looking at her caller ID on her cell phone as she picked it up. She had been woken up by her phone ringing.

"I need help," a distressed voice said.

"Tony?" she asked, sitting up straight now.

"Yeah, I feel down the stairs. I can't get up," Tony said, breathing heavily. "I thought I could do it."

"I will be right there," Ziva said.

"Thanks," Tony said closing his eyes and leaning against the wall, trying his best to ignore the pain in his already injured leg.

Ziva jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. "Gibbs, can you drive me over to Tony's? He fell down the stairs and cannot get up."

"Let's go," Gibbs said, grabbing his keys and hurrying out the door. They didn't know what condition he was in.

They arrived at the house and Ziva ran up to the front door. She walked in and saw Tony passed out at the bottom of the stairs.

"TONY!" she yelled, running over to him. Gibbs followed her.

"Let's get him over to the couch." Gibbs said. Together, they moved him so that he was lying on the couch. Ziva went into his bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Tony had a few cuts on his arms and one on his face. His bruise on his eye was almost gone now. Gibbs and Ziva washed his cuts and checked to make sure he didn't rip the stitches in his leg.

Ziva put a cold rag on his forehead and sat beside him on the floor. She turned the TV on and flipped through the channels, waiting for him to get up. Gibbs walked into his kitchen and started coffee maker.

Finally, Tony opened his eyes and saw the back of Ziva's head. He smiled. He leaned down and kissed her hair.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Ziva turned around and looked at him. "Do not ever do that again!"

"I really thought I could do it!" Tony said.

"And you should have known you could not!" Ziva said.

"So, what's the verdict?" Tony asked.

"You did not tear your stitches, so that is good. You have a few cuts, but nothing major. You might have a concussion, but I doubt it," Ziva said, pushing his hair out of his face gently.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Tony said.

"Ah, I had to get up anyway," Ziva smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"A little hungry," Tony laughed.

"I will go get you something," Ziva said, standing up.

"I can get it," Tony said, sitting up too fast and getting dizzy.

"SIT!" Ziva said putting her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down so he was lying on the couch again.

"But-" Tony tried to protest.

"No, you are going to stay there. I mean it," Ziva said, walking towards his kitchen. She walked in a saw Gibbs pouring black liquid in a mug.

"He awake?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Ziva said. "And hungry."

Gibbs chuckled. "Tony, do you want coffee?" he yelled to the other room.

"Nah, just water is fine," Tony yelled back.

Ziva nodded and searched his cabinets for glasses. She grabbed two and poured a glass of orange juice for herself then got a cup of water for Tony.

"Tell him breakfast will be right out," Gibbs said. "I'll throw something together."

"Okay," Ziva said, walking back towards the living room.

Tony heard the door open and turned his head. He noticed that Ziva was still in her blue and yellow plaid pajama pants and a white tee shirt. He smiled.

She handed him the glass then sat down in front of him again.

"Thanks," Tony said, taking a sip then putting it on the coffee table.

"No problem. Gibbs must really like you because he is making you breakfast. I cannot promise a feast, but I think he is actually trying," Ziva smiled.

"Aw. How sweet," Tony joked.

"Gibbs has his moments," Ziva smiled at him.

"When are they coming again? I want to mark them down on a calendar," Tony laughed, grabbing her cup and drinking some of the juice.

"Hey," Ziva protested.

"What?" Tony asked taking another sip. "Your juice looked so good."

"I would have got you a glass if you asked," Ziva smiled, taking her cup from his hand. She pretended her fingers didn't brush his.

"I thought yours would be better," he smiled at her, playing innocent.

Ziva rolled her eyes and put her glass down behind her.

"Tony, go pack your stuff," Gibbs said walking into the living room.

"Why?" Tony and Ziva asked in unison.

"You're coming home with us," Gibbs said. "You need to be more careful. I don't trust you home alone."

"You don't trust me?" Tony gasped in an overdramatic voice.

"Get your ass upstairs and pack your bags," Gibbs said in his no nonsense voice.

Tony sat up. "Ziva, help him," Gibbs said.

Ziva helped Tony stand up. She handed him his crutches and walked behind him as they went towards the stairs.

"Okay, start going up. I have your back," Ziva said placing her hands on his back. They slowly went up the steps. Ziva walked to his room and opened the door for him.

"WHAT?" Ziva asked when she walked in and the room was spotless. It looked nothing like the room she'd been in only twelve or so hours ago.

"I cleaned it after you left," Tony told her.

"Oh," Ziva said. "You have a nice carpet."

"HA HA!" Tony said. "You're just so funny…" he smiled.

"Where are you bags?" Ziva asked. Tony said down on his bed.

"Top of my closet. Grab the big green one."

Ziva did. It was a giant duffel bag that said Nike on it. "You can grab tee shirts from closet. I don't care which ones," Tony said getting up and opening his drawers. He pulled out some shorts and then a few pair of jeans.

"I have some clothes at your house. I left them there Friday," Tony said. "Is my black sweatshirt there from Friday?"

Ziva turned around and blushed. She pretended to look for it. "No, maybe you left it downstairs?" she suggested. She didn't want to give it back yet.

"I guess," Tony said. He hopped over and grabbed some boxers quickly. He felt kinda of embarrassed when he carried them.

"Is your red sweatshirt okay?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, can you grab my other black one too?" Tony asked. "It's probably folded on the top shelf, I haven't worn it in a while."

"Okay," Ziva said reaching up and grabbing the sweatshirt. She brought all the clothes over and put them in his bag.

"Sorry, could you grab me some sweatpants too?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Ziva said. She pulled out a couple pairs of pants and tossed them at him. He folded them and put them in the bag. He grabbed some socks and then his phone charger. He went to his bureau and grabbed his deodorant and one of his colognes. He threw them on top and turned to Ziva.

"All done," he said.

"Okay, stay here. I am going to bring this down then I will come back and get you," she said, zipping up the bag and putting it on her shoulder.

Tony sat down on his bed and waited. He grabbed his wallet and phone and put them in his shorts pocket.

"Let's go," Ziva said, getting to his door. Tony stood up and went over to the steps. Ziva stepped down and stood in front of him. She placed her hands on his stomach. "Okay, you can go." She said.

Tony smiled and started down the steps. He got down the first step with ease. Once he was halfway down the steps, he flexed his abs under Ziva's hand. She tried not to smile.

"You ready?" Gibbs asked as Tony finished coming the steps.

"Yeah," Tony said. Tony handed Ziva his house key and went towards the car. Ziva came running after them once the door was locked.

They helped tony in the front seat then drove to Gibbs' house.

Friday, Noon

"I'm HOME!" a voice said from the door as it swung open.

Ziva left Tony in her room and ran downstairs recognizing the voice. "ABBY!" she yelled, throwing herself into a hug.

"ZIVA!" Abby yelled.

"What are you doing home?" Ziva smiled.

"I told my principal about everything that's happened here and he said that I could come home early. I already finished all my tests so I'm done!" Abby said.

"I am so excited." Ziva said.

"Same!" Abby said.

Tony went to the top of the steps, not that either girl noticed.

"So, tell me the details," Abby said.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Ziva said.

"YOU'RE DATE WITH THE HUNK OF A DELICIOUS MAN!" Abby yelled.

"Abby, don't yell…" Ziva pleaded with her.

"No! Tell me! Did he kiss you? Ohmigod! What did you guys do? Is he okay? Does his leg look weird? When can I see him? Can I still hug him?" Abby asked loudly.

"ABBY!" Ziva said. "Please don't yell he is…"

"Ohmigod! I can so tell; you _really_ like him! Ohmigod! This is so awesome! Aaahhh! I am so excited. You do like him, right?" Abby asked.

"Abby…"

"Ziva…"

"Yes, I like him," Ziva said. She paused for a minute then smiled.

"You just smiled. You were thinking about him and you smiled. Ohmigod!"

"Abby, you need to calm down," Ziva said pulling her into another hug.

"He's super hot!" Abby said.

"I cannot argue there," Ziva laughed.

Tony finally thought it was time to interject. "I KNEW YOU THOUGHT I LOOKED GODLY!" Tony yelled form the top of the steps.

Both girls turned and looked at him with shocked faces.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ziva asked.

"Long enough to know that I am, "a delicious hunk of a man," Tony smiled. Ziva's face got bright red as she turned and looked at Abby. "Are you blushing?" Tony smiled.

"NO!" Ziva yelled.

"YES YOU ARE!" Abby yelled.

"Abby!"

"I think I'm going to like her," Tony said. "I'll let you to catch up. Unless you're not done talking about me. I'd love to hear more."

"I can't believe he's here," Abby said. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"I tried, but you kept talking," Ziva said.

Abby leaned in and whispered something in Ziva's ear. Ziva broke out in laughter. Tony had a questioning look on his face.

"Go ask him," Ziva said.

Abby ran up the steps till she was standing in front of Tony.

"Hi, I'm Tony," Tony smiled, holding out his hand.

"ABBY!" she smiled. "Can I hug you?"

"Sure, I guess." Tony said awkwardly.

Abby wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed as hard as she could.

"Holy…" Tony said. "You're stronger than I thought."

Abby squealed and let him go. "Ohmigod! Your eye!"

"Yeah, that was your dad…" Tony said.

"My dad did that!" Abby exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"He is so dead," Abby said.

Ziva walked up the steps to the two of them. Tony smiled when he saw her.

"Abby, it was an accident," Ziva said.

"I think he knew exactly what was going on, Ziva," Abby said.

"No," Tony said. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Oh," Abby said. "Well, what're you doing here?" she asked Tony

"I'm staying here for awhile." Tony said.

"Your dad and I had to help Tony this morning, he fell down the steps and Gibbs does not trust him alone," Ziva said.

"Cool. Where are you staying?" Abby said.

"He was in your room, but I guess that not happening, since you are home," Ziva said. "He can have my room, I can sleep on the couch."

"You will do no such thing." Tony said.

"Tony…"

"I'm not kicking you out of your room. I'll take the couch, it's fine," Tony said. "I'm not that picky."

"You will take my room," Ziva said, stepping towards him.

"That's what you think," Tony smiled.

"Tony, do not fight me on this. I will win," Ziva told him.

"Yeah, right," Tony laughed. "No, I'm serious. I'll sleep on the floor in your room if you make me stay there."

"But that is a waste of a bed!" Ziva said.

"More of a reason for you to stay there," Tony smiled.

"Tony!"

"ZIVA!"

"Tony!" Ziva yelled "This is not funny!"

"I'm not laughing," Tony said.

"ARGHHH! You are so…" Ziva said. She thought for a minute, trying to come up with the right word. "STUBBORN!"

"Yes, yes I am," Tony said, "I'm also stubborn hunk of a delicious man."

Ziva punched him lightly in the arm. "Will you stop with that? You were not supposed to hear that," Ziva said.

"All the more reason to say it, dear," he smiled, then hopped away as fast as he could to her room.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled after him. "We are not done with this conversation."

"You guys are so funny," Abby laughed.

"He is too stubborn!" Ziva said.

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" Abby smiled, skipping to Ziva's room.

Ziva followed her. They found Tony laying on Ziva's bed with one of her girly magazines.

"Did you know that Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato are so, like, over?" he said in his best girly voice.

Abby laughed and Ziva grabbed the magazine from his hands.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Tony said.

"Sure you were," Ziva laughed. Abby sat down is Ziva's desk chair. Ziva had nowhere to sit. Tony moved over since it was a queen bed and Ziva sat next to him.

"So, Abby, where were you?" Tony asked.

"I was at a special science school, they just let me out of the prison," Abby said. "That's what it was like. I love it there, but they need to relax the rules."

"Sounds, fun…" Tony said unconvincingly.

"Yeah," Abby said. "What did you guys do last night?"

"Abby…" Ziva warned.

"What? I'm curious," she said, putting on her best innocent face and failing miserably.

"It's okay," Tony laughed. "We had dinner and then watched a movie."

"What movie?"

"Paranormal Activity," Ziva said.

"I love that movie. It isn't really scary, just jumpy," Abby said.

"Yeah, I figured that out," Ziva smiled at Tony and he did the same.

"Aw!" Abby said. "You guys are so cute. You look perfect together! I mean, look at you!"

Ziva smiled. Tony smiled and looked at Ziva. He leaned towards her and put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Ziva tried to pretend her heart didn't melt when he kissed her cheek. She blushed, again. Abby squealed and clapped her hands together.

He leaned towards her. "You're blushing," he whispered in her ear.

"Why do you always point it out?" Ziva whispered back.

"Because you look even more beautiful when you blush," he smiled.

Ziva turned her head to hide her face. Tony smiled and put his fingers on her chin. He turned her head around and placed a gently loving kiss on her lips.

"Tony, you are officially my hero!" Abby smiled. "I've never seen Ziva blush so much in under an hour! Actually, I don't think I've _ever_ seen her blush."

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Abby said.

Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

"So, where are the parentals?" Abby asked.

"Work, I guess," Ziva said. "They said they would be back after dinner. There are leftovers in the fridge if you are hungry. We were not expecting you."

"Ah. Well, then, what're we going to do?" Abby asked.

"I can't do much," Tony said. "I have my car, but I can't drive."

"I can," Abby said. "If you don't mind. I promise I'm a good driver. No damage to a car ever!"

"My car's still at the house," Tony said.

"How far away?" Abby asked.

"Um, about a five minute drive. I live down by the country club," Tony said.

"Hm. Well, we have a golf cart. Get dressed. I'll drive that to your house and leave it there and come back and get you two," Abby said.

"Should you call Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Oh, yeah," Abby said."I'll do that now." Abby ran out of Ziva's room and towards hers.

"I should get changed," Tony said. "I don't think I should go out in pajama pants."

"I'll be right outside if you need help," Ziva said.

"I think I need help," Tony smiled. Ziva rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Hurry up, I have to get changed too," Ziva said, leaving the room.

Tony got changed within ten minutes. He put on his red basketball shorts and a white tee shirt that was a little tight. He grabbed a pair of socks and went to put them on and they fell out of his hands and rolled towards a pile of folded clothes on her floor. Tony hopped over and grabbed the socks. He looked back at the pile when he noticed his black sweatshirt from Friday was on top. He smiled and picked it up. He put in over his shoulder and hopped over to the door. He opened it and found Ziva sitting on the floor outside. She stood up at the sound of the door opening.

"Maybe I left it downstairs…" Tony said, repeating her words from this morning and grinning widely.

Ziva's eyes got big and she couldn't control the smile on her face.

Tony leaned closer. "Keep it," he whispered in her ear, placing the sweatshirt in her hands. He turned around and went to the top of the steps. He placed his crutches down and sat down on the top step.

"Hello, are you going to get changed?" Tony asked.

Ziva smiled and ran into the room then shut the door. She quickly put on some jeans and a tee shirt. She put on his sweatshirt and then brushed her hair. She threw it up in a ponytail and sprayed herself with her perfume. She opened the door and walked out.

"Nice outfit," Tony admired.

"I have a personal stylist," she smiled, grabbing his hands and helping him up.

"Well, tell him he's _fabulous_," Tony said.

"I think he already knows," Ziva said helping Tony down the steps.

"Ready?" Abby asked.

"Yes," Ziva said. Abby left the house and got into the golf cart, leaving Tony and Ziva in the living room.

She drove to Tony's house with the directions he gave her. She went thought his house and opened the garage door from the inside with the key that he'd given her. Abby pulled the golf cart into the four car garage and freaked out at the only car parked in there.

"Ohmigod, is this a 1967 Ford?" Abby asked when she pulled up in front of her own house five minutes later with the car in perfect condition, as promised.

"Yeah," Tony said, getting into the back seat with Ziva help, and then they were off.

"Ohmigod! This car is awesome! I promise I won't put even the tiniest scratch on it," Abby said.

"Don't worry about it," Tony smiled.

"Abby where are we going?" Ziva asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know," Abby said. "I thought we could go for a drive. If we see something on the way, we'll stop."

Ziva smiled. "Okay."

They continued to drive in silence. After a few minutes, Abby started to talk.

"Hey, you guys mind if I run into the mall? I want to get a Caf-Pow! I haven't had one in months," Abby asked.

"Nah, go ahead," Tony said. Abby nodded and turned into the mall parking lot.

"Okay, I'll be right out," Abby said. Ziva nodded and looked at the smoothie place. She really wanted a smoothie.

Ziva turned in her seat to look back at Tony.

"You want a smoothie?" Tony asked pointing to the smoothie shop where he knew she had been looking.

"No, I am fine," she told him.

"You sure?" Tony asked.

"I did not bring any money," Ziva said. "I am fine, really."

"I'll pay," Tony said, digging in his pocket for his wallet.

"Tony…"

"Please…" he said, handing her the wallet. "Just go get a smoothie."

"But-"

"No buts. Go get a smoothie," Tony said grabbing her hand and placing his wallet in it.

"Fine," Ziva said. She got out of the car and walked towards the shop. Tony opened his car door.

"Get me one too," he yelled to her.

She waved her hand up to tell him she heard him. He closed the door and sat patiently waiting. Not he really wanted a smoothie. Finally Abby came back clutching the biggest drink Tony had ever seen.

"Hey, where's Ziva?" she asked, getting in the car and looking around for her sister.

"Getting smoothies," Tony told her.

"She loves those. I remember when we were little, Gibbs used to bring us there. She always asked to go there," Abby said.

"I didn't know she liked that place," Tony said.

"Yeah, when we were little she said she wanted to work there when she got older. It's funny how things change," Abby said.

"Yeah…" Tony said. He watched as Ziva walked out of the shop with a giant smile on her face. He thought she was so beautiful. Tony felt that something was wrong. For some reason, it felt like he was falling, falling hard. That's when it clicked in his head. Falling in love. Tony shook off the thought when Ziva got back in the car.

"Here," she said handing him his wallet and his smoothie. "I got you a Strawberry Kiwi. It is one of my personal favorites."

"Okay!" he smiled.

"Thank you, Tony," she smiled at him.

"No problem," he said back.

Friday, Five Thirty PM:

"Abby, why are we here?" Ziva asked looking at the NCIS building.

"I thought we could pay them a visit. When I talked to dad, he said they'd be working late. I wanted to see them," Abby said.

"Okay," Ziva said. "I have not been here in four years."

"I know! It seems like forever," Abby said. They both got out of the car and then helped Tony out. They walked into the main office.

"Abby!" a man behind the counter said. "My my, you have grown. How tall are you now?"

"Hey Paul!" Abby smiled, walked over to the desk.

"And you brought friends," he smiled looking at Tony and Ziva.

"Paul, you remember Ziva right?" she asked.

"Ziva?" Paul asked. "Wow! You really have blossomed! Let me look at you!" he smiled, taking her hand and twirling her around. Ziva laughed.

"Hey, Paul," Ziva smiled. "You look thinner. Have you been working out?" she asked him.

"Well, my wife would beg to differ, but thank you," he smiled. "And who is this young man?"

"This is Tony," Abby said.

"Tony," Paul said his eyes getting big. "Tony DiNozzo?"

"Yeah…" Tony said, wondering why this guy knew his name.

"Kid, you're a legend around here. We heard what you did to help Ziva. Anything you need, just give me a call," he said.

"Okay, thanks," Tony smiled.

"Can we go up and see the parentals?" Abby asked.

"I think Gibbs is out of the building, but you mom should be here, he told her.

"Okay," Abby smiled.

"I'll call her and let her know you are coming up," Paul said.

"Thanks, Paul," Abby smiled, leading them over to the elevator. They three got in and rode it up to the top floor. Then they walked over to Jenny's office.

"She is waiting for you guys," Cynthia, the receptionist, told the kids when she saw them.

"Thanks!" Abby said walking in.

"Abby!" Jenny smiled getting up from her chair.

"Mom!" Abby yelled. She ran over and hugged her.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"Tony's car," Abby smiled.

"Tony?" Jenny said. She then looked around Abby and saw Tony sitting in one of the chairs and Ziva standing next to him. "Hi. I didn't even notice you guys."

"Hey, Jenny," Ziva said.

"Hi, sweetie. How're you feeling, Tony?" Jenny asked.

"I'm doing better," he said.

"Good," Jenny said. "Gibbs is out of the building right now. He should be back soon."

"Okay. Well, I just wanted to say hi," Abby said.

"Okay, you're welcome to stay," Jenny told them.

"Nah, we should get back, I'm getting hungry," Abby smiled.

"Okay, well drive safely," Jenny said. "Bye."

They waved goodbye and went off to the elevator again. It stopped on floor down and opened. They went to step out, but were interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me," he said quietly, running past them and hitting the button very fast and pushing them out.

"'Excuse you' is right," Ziva muttered making sure Tony was okay. They walked out and ended up in the Bull Pen.

"Is Gibbs here?" Abby asked a women sitting in the far right desk.

"Yeah, he should be here soon," she smiled. "Who are you?"

"Abby, his daughter," Abby said.

"It's very nice to meet you," the women said. "I'm Susan Blackburn. Your dad's new agent."

"Nice to meet you," Abby said shaking her hand.

"Abs," Gibbs said, walking into the Bull Pen and was surprised to see his daughters and Tony standing there. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I wanted to say hi!" she smiled. He smiled back at her and hugged her. Everyone at the office knew that Gibbs always hugged Abby. You ever made a joke about it, if you did, you were screwed.

"Hey, I thought I told you to take it easy," Gibbs said, looking at Tony.

"Was that what you said?" Tony smiled. "I thought you said 'make sure you press the break equally', you know, for when Abby drives."

Gibbs glared at him. "Funny, I thought I told you to stay HOME!"

"But-"

"Abs, I really want you to stay, but you need to bring dumb butt home for me," Gibbs said.

"Okay," Abby said cheerfully. "Bye, Daddy." She kissed his cheek.

They walked past him and towards the other elevator. He stopped Ziva.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Fine," Ziva said.

"Then why do you look so scared?" he asked.

"Do we have to talk about this here?" Ziva asked.

"No," Gibbs said, "but we will talk."

"Sure," Ziva said running up to catch up with them.

"What did he want?" Tony asked.

"He just wanted me to kick your ass for not staying home," Ziva smiled standing in front of him and waiting for the doors to close.

Friday Ten PM

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked, sitting down on the couch next to her. "Hey, Tony is going to sleep in your room, you and Abby can share hers for a couple days. She has a king size mattress."

"Okay," Ziva said.

"You wanna talk?"

"I really like him, Gibbs," Ziva said.

"Okay," Gibbs said.

"I mean I really, _really_ like him," Ziva said.

"And your problem is?" Gibbs said. "I don't understand."

"What if he doesn't like me the same way?" Ziva asked looking at Gibbs.

"Ziva, that boy," Gibbs started, but stopped and went in from a different direction. "Don't worry about falling for him. He'll catch you."

"What if he doesn't?" Ziva asked.

"Then I'll kick his ass and I'll catch you myself," Gibbs smiled. "I won't let you break."

"Okay," Ziva said. She was quiet for awhile.

"That's not what you're scared about," Gibbs stated, almost reading her mind. He was one of the few people who could read her. Not many could. She didn't give much away.

"No," Ziva said. "What if I fall for him and we get really close, and then my dad takes me away. I do not know if I can leave him if I find any more reasons to like him. I think I would break if I left now, but what about two weeks, or a month, what then?" she asked Gibbs.

"I'm not letting you go back there," Gibbs said.

"I cannot live in this fear," Ziva said. "Every day, I wake up wondering if today is the day. I hate saying goodbye because, if something happens, it could mean forever." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"We've thought of many plans to keep you here. I promise, we're going to find a way. It's just that you have to be eighteen for the best one to work," Gibbs said.

"Twenty two days," Ziva said.

"I see we're starting the count down," Gibbs smiled.

"Yes. I have been counting for a while," Ziva said.

"You should go to bed," Gibbs said kissing her forehead. "Tell Tony I said 'night'."

"You really like him too?" Ziva laughed.

"I approve," Gibbs smiled.

Ziva nodded then went upstairs. She walked into her room and smiled. Tony was laying on her bed reading the stupid magazine again.

"Selena and Demi aren't friends anymore!" he smiled putting the magazine down so she could see his face.

"You need to stop reading that," Ziva laughed, walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"It's funny, though," Tony said.

"Well, I came to say goodnight," Ziva said.

"Already?"

"Well, this morning I was woken up by some maniac who fell down his stairs. It was a little early for my liking," Ziva smiled.

"Well, he _is_ clumsy," Tony laughed.

"Eh, I forgive him. He bought me a smoothie," Ziva said.

"So that's the way to your heart, a smoothie," Tony smiled.

"He did a little more than buy me a smoothie to get in there," Ziva smiled.

"So he is in there?" He asked.

"Yes, somehow he managed to pass the do not enter signs," Ziva said. "I think I heard his heart tell mine, 'I go wherever I please.'"

"Sounds like he's pretty determined," Tony said sitting up and looking at her.

"I am glad he is there," Ziva smiled.

"Me too," Tony whispered before pulling her towards him and kissing her. Ziva leaned into him and put her arms around his neck. Tony slipped his hands around her waist hand pulled her as close as he could. The kiss stayed gentle, but was filled with passion.

"Ziva, I-" Abby said walking into Ziva's room. "Oh, sorry."

Tony and Ziva parted and looked at Abby.

"Sorry," she said again.

"It is okay, Abby," Ziva smiled.

"I'll just let you get back to your…" Abby said.

"I will be right in," Ziva told her.

Abby nodded and walked out.

"That was…" Ziva said, trailing of and turning towards Tony.

"Magical," Tony smiled grabbing her hands.

"Goodnight, Superman," Ziva smiled. She leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Sweat dreams," Tony smiled. Ziva walked out of the room and went towards Abby's, closing the door behind her.

She walked in and the light was already out. She sighed and changed quickly into her pajamas, then slipped into bed next to Abby.

"OMG! YOU GUYS WERE KISSING!" Abby said, turning on her side to look at Ziva.

"Abby," Ziva smiled.

"Ziva! That's so amazing!" Abby said. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," Ziva said.

"How was the kiss?" Abby asked. "Did this one stop time?"

"Abby, how many time do I have to tell you, I do not know," Ziva said.

"Yes, you do," Abby replied. "You know and you aren't telling. Why?"

"I do not want to get hurt," Ziva said.

"Aw," Abby said. "You won't get hurt. Yeah, if it doesn't work out, you might get hurt, but is it worth the pain? Does being with him top every other feeling? If all you wanted to do in life was be with him, wouldn't you rather soak it up then just let it pass by. Captain Jack Sparrow said 'I love those moments; I like wave at them as they pass by.' Don't be a Jack Sparrow."

"Abby, I want to be with him, it is just…" Ziva said, "my dad."

"Your dad isn't coming near you," Abby said. "I won't let him. The parentals won't let him and I think Tony would take on two hundred ninjas before he would let him get to you."

"That is what I am afraid of," Ziva confided.

"It's going to be okay. It's gotta be," Abby said.

"Let's go to sleep, we'll talk more in the morning," Ziva said turning around and facing the wall.

"Night," Abby whispered.

"Night," Ziva said.

**A/N: Please review! I worked really hard on this!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sooo... here it is..**

**xoxoxoox**

**(A/N: yes, I skipped Saturday.)** Sunday, Eleven Forty Five AM

"You are allowed off the crutches," The doctor told Tony. "But I want you to be careful when you walk."

"Of course," Tony smiled.

"No DRIVING!" the doctor insisted.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Tony said.

"I believe we're done here," she smiled. "Just remember to check in with the front desk for your next appointment."

"Will do," Tony said getting off the table and walking out, without his crutches.

"How did it go?" Jenny asked, coming out of the waiting room.

"Great. I can walk without crutches now," Tony said.

"That's great." Jenny smiled. "I made your next appointment, it is in October."

"Thanks," Tony said. They walked out of the office and to the car.

Sunday Twelve Thirty PM:

"I'm back!" Tony yelled, walking through the Gibbs' door.

"Tony!" Abby yelled, running up to him. "Thank God your home!" she hugged him.

"What's going on?" Tony asked, noticing the nerves in Abby's voice.

"Ziva's father's here," Abby said.

"Here!" Tony said looking around.

"No, at NCIS with my dad. But he's demanding that she leaves with him. She's upstairs packing. She keeps saying she doesn't want to hurt anyone and I can't get her to stop," Abby cried.

"I'll talk to her," Tony said walking towards the steps. He went up carefully. Tony knocked on her door.

"Ziva?" Tony asked the closed door. "Ziva, can I come in?"

Ziva opened the door then walked back to her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Packing. I am leaving," Ziva told him.

"Where're you going?" Ton asked, pretending he didn't know anything.

"Israel. I am going back with my father," Ziva said, not taking her eyes off her thing things, walking around and putting thing after thing in her bag.

"Why?"

"Tony, please, do not do this. You know why," Ziva said.

"Please don't go," he whispered walking towards her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ziva yelled, turning towards Tony with tears in her eyes. "What do I do?" she whispered.

"Stay, here," he said.

"How? To America, I am an immigrant. If it is not my father deporting me, then it will be immigration," Ziva said.

"Come with me," Tony said.

"Where would we go?" Ziva asked.

"I don't care. Anywhere," Tony said putting his arms on her shoulders. "I have money, we can go anywhere."

"Tony, we would be on the run. That is not the life I want for you," Ziva said.

"Please," Tony whispered, tears now in his eyes too.

Ziva's heart broke. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him tight against her. Tony put his arms around her waist and held her.

"Please, we can tell Gibbs. He can get us anywhere we want safely. I have all the money we need, just, please, don't leave," Tony whispered in her hair.

"Okay," she said into his neck. More tears fell. "I will call him."

Tony nodded and sat down on the bed with her in his lap. Ziva got out her phone and called him.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he answered in an angry voice. Dealing with people he couldn't stand pushed him over the edge.

"It's Ziva. I…Tony, has a plan to buy us some time," Ziva said.

"Yes, Director, please, explain," Gibbs said covering it up. He didn't want Director David to know who he was talking to.

Ziva understood what he was doing and told him what she and Tony had thought of. "Send us somewhere. Somewhere that is safe. Tony has money in the bank, he said to use it. He said that we leave on a random vacation and it will not be your fault I left. We just need to get away quickly and quietly. Once we are gone, make the computers lie, tell Mossad we went the other way. Anyway away from where we are," Ziva said.

"I understand," Gibbs said. "I don't want to share a case with the FBI anymore than you do. Let them have jurisdiction. I'll send you the paper work by fourteen hundred hours."

"Tony's bank numbers and statements and in his room in the file cabinets if you need them," Ziva told him.

"Of course," Gibbs said. He hung up the phone.

"Everything okay, Special Agent Gibbs?" Eli David asked.

"Transferring a case to the FBI," Gibbs said.

"Interesting," Eli smiled. "Now, back to my daughter."

"I thought we were done talking about her?" Gibbs said.

"You were," Eli said. "I would like her back. She does not belong in this country."

"Who said she was in this country?" Gibbs asked.

"Agent Gibbs, I demand to know where my daughter is!" Eli yelled, slamming his fists on the conference table.

"I don't know," Gibbs said, telling the truth. He didn't know her _exact_ location. "She could be anywhere."

"I tracked her here. She is in D.C. and I want to know where!"

"I don't know," Gibbs said.

"I will find her, and when I do, you will pay for keeping her from me," Eli said, starring at Gibbs. Gibbs glared back just as menacingly.

Sunday, Five Forty Seven PM

"Let's go," Tony said, leading Ziva off the plane. They had got a fax from Gibbs saying to go to the airport. They went on the plane, not knowing where they were going. Now they were getting off.

A man came up to them. "DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Who?" Tony asked, not giving out his name.

"Gibbs sent me. I'm taking you to your hotel," he said.

"I think you have the wrong person," Tony said, leading Ziva away from the man.

The man got on the phone then walked over to them again.

"Phone for you," he said, handing it to Tony.

"Tony," a voice said.

"Gibbs?"

"You can trust him," Gibbs said, hanging up.

Tony smiled and closed the phone. "We're ready to go," Tony said, picking up his carry on and Ziva's.

The man led them to his car. Tony sat in the back with Ziva.

"You two will be staying at the Hilton. Your names are Sarah Dietzel and Mike McGovern. All of the stuff is under Mike's name," the unnamed man told them. "You'll find everything you need in your room."

"Thanks," Tony said.

"Gibbs said that you are booked here for two weeks, paid in advance. The room service fee will be billed to the room. From there, Gibbs said to pay with the money you have. If you need more, call speed dial number seven," he said handing Tony a cell phone. "Then leave the room for about an hour. Your money will be placed under the bathroom sink."

Tony nodded his head.

"You two are just a couple on vacation. You're are in Key West. There are brochures for things to do in the hotel. Gibbs said to have fun. You two are safe here. My team will be following you guys around discreetly. If anything is wrong, we'll get you guys out of here," he said. "My name is Jim, by the way. You will not contact anyone from D.C. Is that understood?"

Tony and Ziva nodded their heads. "You need anything, contact me. I am number six on speed dial. If it is an emergency, call number one."

"Thank you so much," Ziva said as they pulled up to the hotel.

"No problem," he said.

They both got out of the car and grabbed their bags. They packed light, only things they needed. They walked into the hotel and to went up to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm checking in," Tony said to her.

"Welcome to the Hilton. You name, please."

"Michael. Michael McGovern," Tony smiled.

"I see you booked suite 394. Here are your key cards. Do you have any more luggage?" the women asked, handing them each a key card to their room.

"No, we packed light," Tony smiled at her.

"Well, call room service if you need anything. Please, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Tony said. They both walked to the elevator in silence. Tony tired not to limp on his bad leg. They rode up to their room and walked down the hallway.

"Here we are," Tony said, opening the door. They walked into the room. It was big, really big. It had a sitting area and a giant TV. There was a balcony that opened bedside the bed. There was one, large bed in the center of the room.

"Tony?" Ziva asked, turning to him. "Do you mind if I take a nap? I am tired from the flight."

"Go right ahead," Tony smiled. "I'll be on the couch if you need me."

Ziva nodded and walked over to the bed. She laid down and instantly fell asleep.

Tony surfed through the channels and couldn't find anything on. He looked over and saw that Ziva was asleep. He smiled and walked over. He took off her jacket and her shoes and lifted her legs and placed the covers over her. He bent down and placed a light kiss on her lips then walked back to the couch. He put on TCM and soon fell asleep as well.

Sunday, Seven Forty Two PM

"Wake up, Tony," Ziva said, shaking his shoulder.

Tony's eyes opened then closed. He groaned and turned to face the inside of the couch.

"Tony," Ziva whined.

He didn't move. She stood up and climbed on top of him. His eyes opened as soon as he felt her weight on him. He could tell she was being careful with his leg. She slipped her body between Tony and the couch. Her head was level with his neck and her toes were perfectly in line with his.

"Tony," she whispered, "can you please get up?"

"Why?" he asked.

"You will not sleep tonight if you sleep right now," Ziva said. "And, I am hungry. I have no doubt that you are, too."

Tony smiled and nodded. He leaned down and rested his head on hers. "Room service or do you want to go out?"

"Hhmm…." she said, undecided.

"I say room service," Tony said.

"I agree," she smiled.

"Awesome," Tony said. He rolled over and got off the couch. He walked over and grabbed the menu off of the table and brought it back to the couch where Ziva was. "What do you want?"

"Hm. Pasta is fine with me." Ziva said, looking at the menu in his hand.

"I think I'm going to get… hmm…..Mac and Cheese," Tony said.

Ziva laughed and handed him the phone. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom while he ordered their food.

Tony called and ordered the food. He then walked over and grabbed him wallet out of his bag. He placed it by the door to be ready to tip the room service person. He then looked around the room again, soaking in the last few hours. His mind started to wander, what would they do? They didn't bring bathing suits. He was sure he could buy them, but Ziva always wanted to help pay. Maybe he would buy it as a gift, then she couldn't yell at him.

"No, Tony," Ziva said, walking out of the bathroom.

"No, what?" Tony asked.

"No to whatever you are thinking," she smiled.

"What if it is a good thing?" Tony asked, walking towards her.

"When is anything you are thinking ever good?" Ziva laughed. Before she could say another word, his lips were on hers.

"I was thinking about doing that," Tony whispered against her lips.

Ziva smiled. "Maybe _some_ things going on in your brain are okay, for now."

Tony smiled and kissed her again. This time, he placed his hands on her cheeks, holding her in place. Ziva smiled and pressed her body against his. They finally broke the kiss when there was a knock at the door.

Ziva's eyes filled up with fear. "Go into the bathroom," Tony told her. She did as she was told.

Tony walked over to the door. He slowly opened the door and was greeted by a man in a nice suit.

"Mr. DiNozzo?"

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong room." Tony said.

"I don't think I do," he said. "I was sent here knowing _exactly_ who you are."

"I do not know a Di… What was the name again?" Tony asked.

"DiNozzo," the mystery man repeated.

"DiNozzo," Tony said. "It doesn't sound familiar, but if I find him, I'll be sure to let you know." Tony shut the door and locked it. He grabbed the cell phone and pressed six.

"I think our cover has been blown," Tony said quietly into the phone.

"Who?" Jim said.

"A man is outside asking for DiNozzo," Tony said.

"Shit. I will be right there. Don't open the door again," Jim said. "Don't go near the windows, stay together."

"Will do," Tony said hanging up and walked quickly to the bathroom.

He opened the door. "Ziva?" he whispered.

"Tony?" she asked back looking from behind the shower curtain.

"Yeah," he said.

She came out of the shower and looked at him. "Who was it?"

"Everything is going to be fine," he said.

"Who was it?" she asked again.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "He asked for DiNozzo."

Ziva put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from making noise. "He works for my dad."

Tony pulled her close. He leaned against the sink and pulled her into his lap. "Sshh, we're getting out of here. Jim is almost here and we'll be okay."

"Tony," she said tears now going down her face. "How can we escape? They probably have the hotel surrounded."

"I'll find a way," Tony said into her hair. "I won't let him take you."

Ziva cried against Tony shirt. After ten minutes, Tony started to get worried.

"I'm going to call him again," Tony said. "He should be here by now."

Ziva nodded and sniffled. She lifted her head off his chest and sat on the toilet lid.

Tony picked the phone up and called number six again.

"Hello."

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"I am taking care of them as we speak. A man named Joseph Valois is going to pick you guys up. He is tall with blonde hair. He will be wearing a red shirt and Khaki pants. He is one of my own. He will be there in five minutes. Pack everything and be ready. He is going to take you to the airport. We are sending you elsewhere for the time being," Jim said.

"We'll be ready," Tony said.

"Good. Don't wear anything with your name on it. Tell Ziva to wear a hat," Jim said. "Also, listen to whatever Joe tells you. He tells you to stay, STAY. If he tells you to run, RUN. Got it?"

"Understood," Tony said.

"Okay. He's on his way. He will pick you up at your door. He'll knock five times on the door then meet you in the elevator on the right."

"Thank you."

"Stay safe," Jim said hanging up the phone. He turned and went back through the door into the sound proof room.

"What is your business here?" he demanded.

"I was sent here to find a boy," the man said.

"Well, you are being sent back. You have NO business being here," Jim said.

"I will not leave until I have the boy," the man said adamantly.

"You will leave when I tell you to!" Jim yelled, slamming his hands on the table in front of him.

"Not without the boy."

"What do you want with this boy?" Jim asked, trying to calm himself.

"He has information that my superior needs."

"And what information is that?" Jim asked.

"The whereabouts of Mossad Director Eli David's daughter," the man said.

"What has the rebel child done now?" Jim asked.

"She has done nothing. Mr. DiNozzo has kidnapped her," the man replied.

"Kidnapped?" he asked.

"Yes. She has been taken from my Director. Abducted from his own home and brought here against her will," the man said.

Jim remained calm, knowing it was a lie. How would it look if the director admitted his own daughter ran away from him?

"If I see anything, I will be sure to contact your director, but YOU are finished looking for them here," Jim said. "Agent Johnson is happy to escort you directly to the airport right now."

Jim left the room and went to make a phone call to Gibbs.

"Yeah, Gibbs," the phone said.

"He sent a man here. Somehow he is tracking DiNozzo's funds. They believe that DiNozzo has taken her hostage and is keeping her from her father," Jim said.

"Damn It!" Gibbs said angrily. "Where are they now?"

"They should be about to get on a plane. We have booked them into a hotel in Alabama. Then they'll connect with a nonstop flight to Seattle," Jim said.

"Okay," Gibbs said. "I'll have my people look at the records and do something about them. Call me once they've gotten on the plane."

"I'll personally be on it with them," Jim said, walking out of the agency and to his car. He shut his phone then sped off to catch the plane. He made sure he wasn't followed and then caught up with Tony and Ziva in the lobby.

"Mike!" Jim smiled, walking over to the couple.

Tony recognized Jim immediately. He gave the older man a confused look.

"Mikey! Mikey boy!" Damn kid! You've grown so fast!" Jim said, hugging Tony. He then whispered in Tony's ear, "As of right now, our cover is that we are cousins."

"You don't remember me?" Jim said, looking hurt. "Tommy. Remember, you were the ring bearer at my wedding? Eh, that was so long ago, you were how old? Maybe seven? You've defiantly grown up. Where are my manners, who's this young lady?"

Tony looked at Ziva, who looked super confused. "Sarah, this is my cousin, Tommy. Tommy, my girlfriend, Sarah. Well, if it's okay with Sarah," Tony said.

Ziva bit back a smiled. "I think it is okay with her," she smiled looking at him. "It is nice to meet you Tommy, surprisingly, Tony has told me nothing about you."

"Eh, I haven't seen him since the wedding, how long has it been, about ten years, maybe a little less," Jim said.

"Where are you headed Tommy?" Tony asked.

"Alabama, you guys should come. I hear that it is the _safest place_ in the coast it being hurricane season and all," Jim said.

"That sound like a good idea," Tony smiled.

The three pretended to catch up on the fake life they were about to live. Once the plane was called, they got on. Tony and Ziva were seated next to each other. Ziva had the window seat. Tony's leg had barely fit under the seat in front of him. Ziva laughed.

"Comfy, Mike?" she smiled.

Tony glared at her. "Yeah, if this is what they meant by comfy in the Webster dictionary, then, I am so, _so_ comfy!" he said in an angry and joking tone.

Ziva laughed and kissed his cheek. "This ride is short. Only about two hours. I will make sure you come out alive."

"Thanks," he groaned. "Hey listen, while we're stuck here, let's play a game."

"Game?"

"Yeah, it's called Never Have I Ever," Tony said.

"How do you play?" Ziva asked.

"Well, you just say something that you have never done. You are trying to keep the most fingers up. If you have done something, you will put one down," Tony said. "Understand?"

"I guess," Ziva said. "You start."

"Okay, hhmm…Never have I ever, lied to a girl," Tony said.

"Are you sure you are playing right?" Ziva asked. "I am unsure if you are telling the truth."

"I'm telling the truth. I don't lie to women. I think you should tell them exactly what you mean. Women, women read more into things when you are unclear. You have to tell them exactly and give them details or else things end in disaster," Tony said.

"Should I take offense to that?" Ziva asked, laughing.

"No," Tony said. "I learned when I was young, never lie to a woman about feelings, it never ends well."

"And who were you in love with at such a young age?" Ziva smiled.

"I learned it from my dad," Tony said quietly."He and my mother used to fight a lot, my dad never once told my mom how he really felt. When she died, he regretted everything and then blamed me for it."

"Tony," Ziva said placing her hand on his. "I did not mean to bring it up, maybe we should do something else."

"Yeah."

"How about we…watch a movie?" Ziva said.

"Movie?"

"The plane will put one on in a few minutes, I am sure we can ask an attendant for two head phones." Ziva said.

"Do you know what's playing?" Tony asked.

"Who do I look like? Houdini?" Ziva asked.

"No, you're way cuter," Tony smiled, pushing a piece of hair out of her face. Ziva blushed. "I love it when you blush," Tony said placing a gentle kiss on her cheek

"I know." Ziva whispered. _"I love it when you point it out." she thought._

They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes.

"You're really beautiful," Tony said breaking the silence between them.

"Thank you," Ziva smiled. She leaned in a kiss him lightly. "Watch the movie," she whispered pointing to the screen above their heads. Tony turned to look at the screen. He watched the film without headphones for a while, then he called over the attendant and she brought them over two pairs. They watched the movie together. Ziva fell asleep in the middle and her head rested on Tony's shoulder. He didn't mind. He swung his arm around her shoulders and twirled her hair that was sticking out of the baseball cap she was wearing.

"Attention all passengers. We will arrive at our destination in five minutes. Please close all trays and sit up straight. Make sure all overhead compartments are secure. If you need help, please ask an attendant. We hoped you had a pleasant flight and thank you for traveling with Island Air," a voice said through a speaker.

Tony took out the headphones.

"Sarah," he said, shaking her side. "Sarah, we're here."

Ziva moved and opened her eyes. She smiled weakly and sat up straight. She placed everything in her and Tony's bags then buckled her seat belt and took Tony's hand.

"Where are we again?" Ziva said.

"I don't even remember. That might be a good thing," Tony smiled, squeezing her hand.

They both followed Jim through the airport, only carrying the light bags they brought. After an hour of running around, they finally made it to the hotel.

"Okay, your names have been changed again. This time you are Christina Careria and Eric Hatten. I'll be staying in the room beside you. It's connected by a door that I'll have a key for. I'll be your cool uncle who brought down his nephew for a fun time. Call me Uncle John for now," Jim said as they entered the secure car.

"Okay, Uncle John," Tony smiled.

"Don't be a smart ass, Eric," Jim said.

Tony and Ziva laughed. They rest of the ride was silent. Once they arrived at the hotel, Jim checked in and then they went up to their rooms.

Tony placed their stuff down on the floor and then flopped on the bed.

"I am exhausted!" Ziva said lying next to him.

"It is one o'clock in the morning, of course you are tired." Tony said.

"If I had the energy I would hit you right now." Ziva moaned grabbing a pillow and attempting to hit him in the face.

"Go to bed." He said. "We can unpack tomorrow."

"K." She mumbled, falling asleep before Tony could take another breath.

Tony smiled and looked at her. He took off her shoes and for the second time today, he tucked her in and placed a gentle kiss on her nose. He then changed into a tee shirt and shorts and got in bed next to her and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So... what do you think? Reviews! Any IDeas? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Kinda a filler chapter, not much plot, onmy change of settings and stuff but has a little fun in it! :)**

**XOXOXOOXOX**

Monday, 10:00am

"ERIC!" A voice said from behind the door.

Tony stirred at the banging. "Hello?"

"Hey, wake up. Met me in the lounge in twenty minutes with Christina." The voice said.

"Uncle John?" Tony asked hoping for a 'yes'

"No, it's Jesus. Yes it is me, now get up. I have been banging on the door for ten minutes!" Jim said before walking off.

Tony looked at the clock. 10:20. Ughh…

He looked to his side and saw Ziva still asleep. He nudged her.

"Ziva," He whispered.

She turned around and faced the wall instead of him.

"Christina."He said louder.

She moaned. "I'm up." She said. "I have been since he started banging. I was just too lazy to answer."

Tony laughed.

"Do you know what he wants?" Ziva asked.

"You heard him. I only know what you know." Tony said.

"All I know is that I want to go back to bed!" She said burying her face in her pillow.

"Amen to that." Tony said.

They stayed silent for a few minutes till Ziva finally moved and went towards the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She threw her hair in a pony tail and changed into different clothes.

Once she got out, Tony went in right after her, neither of them said a word.

Once Tony came back out, they went down to the lobby.

"Hey," Jim said to the two drossy teenagers.

"Hi." Tony mumbled.

"We are going to get on a plane in 3 hours. I heard of this cool place in Maine. I thought I would take you guys with me." Jim said.

"Sounds fantastic." Ziva said sarcastically. "One request."

Jim looked at her.

"Can we fly 1st class. My back is killing me. I haven't slept right in 2 days." Ziva said.

Jim smiled and nodded.

So, what do you want to do to pass time?" Tony asked.

"Pass time? Eric, you do realize we have to be at the airport in one hour, so if you do plan on going somewhere, stay in the hotel." Jim said.

"You wanna go to breakfast?" Tony asked turning to Ziva.

Ziva nodded.

"Okay, we will meet you here in one hour." Tony said grabbing Danielle's hand and walking towards the breakfast line. Jim couldn't get in a word before the teenagers were already gone.

"What are you going to get?" Tony asked her as they walked towards the breakfast buffet.

"I don't know. Um… French Toast sounds really good right now." Ziva smiled.

"Hm….. I can go for bacon." Tony said nodding.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ziva smiled swinging their connected hands back and forth.

"Because bacon is delicious." Tony smiled brightly.

"Ya, that's my reason!" She smiled leaning against him more and wrapping her arm around him.

Tony smiled brightly and grabbed two plates as they entered the buffet line.

Ziva detangled herself from him and grabbed the plate. They went through the buffet line and Ziva ended up getting French toast and hash browns and Tony had a giant plate of bacon and eggs.

"Yum!" Tony smiled digging in to his plate as soon as they sat down.

Ziva laughed and began cutting her toast.

"So, tell me more about yourself." Tony said after he finished chewing his enormous bite.

"You know my whole life story, not that much to tell." Ziva smiled.

"Fine…um… What's your favorite color?" Tony asked.

"Green."

"Favorite movie?"

"I don't really have one. I haven't really watched that many." Ziva said taking a bite of her meal.

"OH My GOSHHH! When we get back! I am locking you in my house and we are going to watch movies all day and night!" Tony said dropping is fork and staring at her.

Ziva finished chewing. "O I cannot wait!" She said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, they will be the good movies first!" Tony smiled.

"Next question."

"Hm…hypothetically, what would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend." Tony said.

"_Hypothetically,"_ She smiled. "Well, _hypothetically_, yes then I would _hypothetically _slap you across the face and say, 'if you asked me for real and not _hypothetically _then you would already have me. _Hypothetically_."

"Uh….next question…" Tony said nervously. "Um. If you needed a code name, what would it be?"

"What?"

"Like, _Blackhawk_ or _Bigred_." Tony said.

"O, um… _Fiercelion _I guess." Ziva laughed.

"Cool. Sounds like it has a ring to it." He smiled.

"MY turn." Ziva smirked. "Okay, what is your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite Movie?"

"Oh…. I would say the Bourne Trilogy. Nothing gets passed Jason Bourne." Tony smiled.

"Okay, when is your birthday?" Ziva asked.

"My birthday?"

"Well, you know when mine is, I just wanna know when yours is." Ziva said explaining her reason behind the question.

"O, well, it is January 23." Tony said.

"Hm. Good to know."

"Why?' Tony asked now curious at what was going on.

"I don't know, it just is." Ziva smiled.

"Fine!" Tony said. They finished their meals and went back to the room to grab their bags. Once they were done they met Jim in the lobby and rode to the airport.

Flight 245 has now landed in Maine.

"Tony, I think we should go see the beaches since we are right on the coast." Ziva said tugging at Tony's hand as they walked towards their new hotel.

"Sounds great." Tony smiled.

They placed their bags down and Ziva grabbed a sweatshirt from her bag. Since it was colder in the north, her tee shirt wasn't keeping her warm.

"Allons-y!" Ziva smiled as they walked towards the beach.

**A/N: Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know it is wed. My comp. wasnt working last night and had school all day and just got home... here you go!

Monday, 11:30 am

"You know, I never thought I would be running from a world-known assassin agency." Tony smiled grabbing Ziva's hand.

"There is a first for everything." Ziva smiled. She leaned down and took off her shoes holding them in her other hand.

"Here," Tony said, taking the shoes from her hand and holding them for her.

"So, chivalry is not dead," Ziva smiled leaning into his shoulder.

"Never when I'm around," Tony smiled brightly as they began to walk on the beach.

"That is good to know," Ziva said, "Superman."

"Superman?" Tony said looking around. "Where is he?"

Ziva laughed and pointed her finger into his chest. "Right here." she smiled.

"Oh, well in that case…" Tony said, puffing up his chest. He stopped walking and turned to face Ziva. "Miss, I believe that you need some saving." He smiled quickly lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He ran down the beach, her laughter filling the air.

"Tony put me down!" Ziva laughed.

"Ziva?" Tony said, turning around. "Ziva, where did you go?" he said again, spinning her around.

"TONY!" Ziva smiled.

Tony laughed and put her down on the sand. Being very dizzy, he fell and when Ziva went to catch him, he dragged her down with him.

They fell onto the sand laughing. Ziva landed on top of Tony. They laughed as they sat up and brushed the sand off their clothes.

"You have sand in your hair," Ziva laughed running her hands through his hair trying to get the small specks out.

"So do you," he smiled, roughly shaking her hair making her ponytail fall out.

"HEY!" Ziva laughed, grabbing the tie and trying to put it back in place.

Tony put his hand on hers. "No, I like it down," he smiled. Ziva's hand slowly fell back down to her lap.

Ziva slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I do not know how to thank you for everything you have done," she whispered.

"You don't have to." Tony smiled, placing his hands in her hair.

"I feel like I owe you something. You have risked so much for so little," Ziva said.

Tony ran his hand from her hair to her cheek and let out a tiny chuckle. "Why don't you see what I see?" Tony asked her.

"What do you mean?" Ziva responded, confused.

"If you saw you from my eyes, you would see exactly why I am doing this," Tony smiled, running his thumb over her cheek.

"Oh really and why is that?" she questioned.

Tony rested his forehead against hers. "Because, I think I am falling in love with you," he smiled.

Ziva smiled brightly and leaned into him. She kissed him sweetly.

_Washington D.C._

"DAD! Please!" Abby whined as she followed her father around the house.

"Abby! No!" Gibbs said. "It's too dangerous."

"But it is just one phone call!" Abby said, holding up one finger as if her father didn't know how many one was.

"We can't contact them, Abby," Gibbs said trying to get it through to her. "If we do, Mossad will know that we're helping them and then we'll be in big trouble as well, it's better if we have no contact until it's absolutely necessary."

"Dad!" Abby sighed.

Gibbs pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I know, it sucks."

"Grrr…" Abby said, pulling away from him and running up to her room.

"I hate this," Jenny said coming up behind Gibbs.

"Me too, but it's the only way," Gibbs said.

"If there was anything I could do…"

"No, Jen," Gibbs said turning and facing her. "You could lose your job. You can't be involved at all."

"You could lose your job, too," Jenny threw back.

"But we need at least one of us to be employed, and I do believe that your job is _way_ more important than mine," Gibbs said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"I wish I could do something to stop Eli," Jenny said into Gibb's neck.

"Give him a reason to go home," Gibbs chuckled.

"What, do you want me to banish him for American soil? You and I both know that I don't have that power," Jenny said.

"I wish you did," Gibbs said.

"Me too," Jenny whispered. "Me too."

_MAINE!_

Tony and Ziva walked hand in hand down the beach. Ziva splashed her feet in the water while Tony continued to talk about life. He talked about his future and what his plans were, to go to college, play basketball, then to find a job, doing whatever was thrown his way.

"I know that you said you didn't have plans for the future, but," Tony started, "if you did, what would they be?"

"Well, if I ever get away from my father," Ziva started and Tony squeezed her hand, "I would say, go to college, and be a normal person."

"Any idea where you want to go?" Tony asked.

"Close to home," Ziva said. "I want to stay close to the Gibbs'. They are my family, and, after everything they have done for me, I cannot abandon them once I have freedom from my father. Have you decided yet?"

"Penn State is closer," Tony said.

"I thought you wanted to get away from your father," Ziva said, turning her head and looking at him.

"Ya, I do, but I don't want to get away from you," Tony said softly.

"Tony," Ziva said, "please do not base your college off of me."

"I'm not." Tony said. "I'm choosing Penn State, one because it is a good school and has a decent basketball team. Two, I like the distance from home. Not to close, not too far, in case anyone needs something. And three, because I want to go there."

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked.

"Absolutely positive," Tony smiled wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side. "What do you want to do now?"

"Um… I do not really care." Ziva smiled.

"Wanna go back to the hotel, or…we could go roam the streets or…we could… hmmm... anything really," Tony said.

"Well, I think that we should go shopping," Ziva said.

"I don't think I mentioned shopping," Tony said.

"I think it would be fun!" Ziva said.

"For you or for me?" Tony asked.

"For me..duh," Ziva said dragging him towards the small board walk.

Tony followed as Ziva went into every store. Ziva looked around the one jewelry store and tried on almost every necklace. Her smile was like diamonds when she found the perfect necklace for Abby.

"TONY!" Ziva smiled holding it up for him to see. "Can we PLEASE, buy this for Abby? I promise to pay you back as soon as we get home."

"Zi, don't worry about it." He smiled taking the necklace out of her hand and walking up to the counter. He handed the jeweler the black diamond necklace that was in the shape of a skull and cross bones.

Ziva attached to his arm as he paid for the necklace. The jeweler packaged the necklace in a silk bag and handed it to Tony.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled to the man as they walked out.

Tony intertwined his hand with Ziva's as they continued to shop. They stopped at a few more places along the board walk. Tony stopped in a sports shop and bought him and Ziva hats to wear around. He claimed it would make them blend in more, but he just really liked seeing Ziva dressed down and natural. Her curly hair flew around from the side of the hat and occasionally hit Tony in the face. They laughed the whole way around the walk. They were so focused on each other they didn't notice the boy following them.

Once it hit 2:00, they went into Luigi's Pizzeria for some lunch.

The boy that had been following them entered the restaurant as well and ordered a coke, so that it wouldn't look suspicious. He sat at the back of the room in a booth facing Ziva. Tony's back was turned to him.

Ziva starred at the boy in the back. He looked familiar to her. Very familiar.

"Tony, do not look now, but the boy behind you looks very familiar and I do not know where he is from," Ziva said quietly.

"I'll go get napkins," Tony said turning around and walking towards the napkin holder which happened to be in the back, right next to the boy.

The boy picked up his book and pretended to read.

Tony read the title of the book and decided to make conversation.

"_City of Bones_," Tony said to the boy.

"Ya," the boy said, looking at the title then back to his book.

"Is it any good?" Tony asked.

"Ya, you should get it," he said, not looking away from the book.

"I'll think about it," Tony said walking back to his seat with Ziva.

"Did you recognize him?" Ziva asked as Tony sat down.

"No," Tony said. "He's not someone I know."

Ziva looked back at the boy and couldn't help but feel she knew him. "I am going to go over there," Ziva said standing up.

"No!" Tony said, grabbing her arm and sitting her back down.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because he could be someone you recognize from Israel. You don't know where you know him from," Tony said.

"I am going over there," Ziva said standing up and walking over without Tony.

Tony turned around to stop her but she was already sitting down before he could even say anything.

* * *

A/n: Reviews? Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi," Ziva said sitting down across from the boy.

The boy looked at her in confusion. "Hello."

"Hi, do you know me?" Ziva asked. "I know, it must sound weird but, I can't help but think I know you from somewhere."

"Well, um…" The boy said. "Your name is Ziva David, right?"

"Who wants to know?" Ziva asked

"I know it must be weird and all, but I don't mean to follow you, it is just, I haven't seen you in a awhile and I thought you could help me." He said.

"Who are you?" Ziva asked finally,

"My name is Timothy McGee. I was friends with Abby Gibbs…um….a long time ago I moved but, I was trying to find out if Abby still lived in D.C. then I saw you and thought that you must know." Tim said.

"Tim?" Ziva smiled before she sat down next to him. "Oh my gosh… I haven't seen you since I was seven."

Ziva hugged him and laughed as they started to catch up on the latest gossip.

"Excuse me for interrupting but, who are you again?" Tony asked walking over the Ziva and Tim.

"Tony, this is Tim. He is Abby and I's friend from a long time ago." Ziva smiled.

"So he is not after us?" Tony asked.

"No." Ziva laughed. "He is not."

"Well, then, I suggest to move this conversation to a safer place, considering that we shouldn't know him." Tony whispered.

Ziva nodded. Tony packed the pizza to go and walked hand in hand with Ziva on the way to their hotel.

"So, are you two, um.. Dating?" Tim asked looking at their conjoined hands.

"Yes." Ziva smiled. "Tony is my boyfriend."

"Well, it is nice to meet you." Tim said holding his hand out.

"Ya." Tony said shaking Tim's hand as they entered the hotel.

"Who is this?" Jim asked looking at the new addition to the pair.

"A complication…." Tony said.

"Let's go to our room, and you can explain." Jim said leading the three teenagers to the elevator.

Once they reached the elevator Jim and Tim entered. Ziva held Tony back.

"We will be right up." She said. The elevator doors closed. Tony looked at Ziva, confused.

"What is going on?" Tony asked. Ziva turned to him.

"Why don't you like Tim?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know him. I have no reason not to like him." Tony said. "But, my only priority is you and keeping you safe, and if he endangers you, then, I am sorry but he will have to go."

"Tony, it is very sweet that you care this much but," Ziva said. "I do not believe he knew that he was putting me in danger by talking to me."

Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I can't lose you because some guy wants to reconnect with Abby."

Ziva smiled. "You're not going to lose me." She said.

"I don't want to risk it." Tony whispered.

"Tony, I promise you that nothing bad will come of Tim showing up." Ziva said.

"I don't believe you." Tony said. "I really wish I did, but, bad things happen in threes."

"What?" Ziva asked confused.

"Well, first the whole school thing happened, then your dad showed up and now this kid just randomly shows up at the time we are running from your father." Tony said.

"Tony,"

"Ziva, I promised myself that I would keep you safe. If this boy steps in my way, then I am sorry but I will not hesitate to make him leave." Tony said.

"You are taking this way too seriously." Ziva said.

"Maybe I am, but I would rather be safe than sorry, literally." Tony explained. He stepped away from Ziva and pressed the button to call the elevator.

Ziva sighed and followed him into the elevator. She held his hand as they rode up.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Tony turned his head and looked at her.

"No one has ever cared that much for me," Ziva said. I am sorry for trying to make you chose."

Tony smiled and placed his arm around her pulling her against his side.

"Ziva," Tim said as they exited the elevator.

"Hey Tim, where is Jim?" Ziva asked. "He is in the room, he told me to tell you guys to pack everything, we are leaving."

"_WE?_" Tony asked.

"Ya, I am going to fly to D.C. and you guys are going somewhere else, but I am not allowed to know." Tim said.

"O." Tony said. "Well, it was nice meeting you but, we have to go and pack so…"

"Wait, Tim," Ziva said. "If I write something to Abby, will you give it to her?"

"Of Course."

"Okay. I will give it to you before we go." Ziva smiled.

Tim nodded.

Ton wrapped his arm around Ziva and led her to their room.

_Dear Abby,_

_Hey! So, McGee! I know! I was freaking out when I realized it was him. Maybe now you can have that happy ending…I know he broke your heart but, give him another chance. Well, all is good here in wherever we are. Tony and I are having a great time and… well.. you will never guess what he told me. I am going to tell you anyway.. he said that he was falling in love with me! Omg! I couldn't believe it! Abby, I really like him but, I don't know. I wish you were here. Tell Gibbs to hurry up. My birthday is coming up soon, I know, exciting. I have an idea, but, run it by your dad then if he doesn't like it, tell him not to call but if he does, contact Jim and we can set it in motion. _

_ The only way I see my dad leaving is if I leave with him. So, if I were to come back to D.C. and face my dad, and tell him that I do not want to go home with him, then I think that he would go away, but the only thing is that, I would have to be 18 to do so. So… in order for me to make this plan work, it would take a few more weeks. (only 2) but I am not counting or anything. _

_ The flaw in the plan is that he takes me back anyway, ignoring me, and forcing me. So, that I do not have a plan for. The only thing I can think of is to go with him then come back once I get there. Maybe I could talk to him…_

_Um.. another thing, I want to get Tony out of this mess. As soon as possible I want to get Tony back in D.C. and away from all of this. I am planning on sending him home with Tim. I just wanted you to know, and I know the only way that it is going to happen is if I break up with him. Even though I think I love him too… this is the only way to keep him safe. Please take care of him. And if he asks, tell him that he will always be the best thing that ever happened to me. (I really do love him.)_

_~Ziva_

Ziva finished up the letter and placed it in an envelope. She addressed it to Abby.

"You almost ready?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded. She wrote a quick letter to Tony before stashing that with her carry on.

The four of them rode to the airport. Tony had his arm around Ziva's shoulders as they sat in the back.

"You okay?" Tony asked looking at her. "You're acting weird."

"Ya, I am fine." Ziva smiled placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Knowing the number of kisses they had left were low.

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Jim walked up to gate F24.

The plan that Ziva had told Tony was that they were all getting a flight to New York then after that they would part. Little did he know that is was a straight flight to D.C..

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ziva said as she watched the flight attendants' get ready to take tickets.

Ziva walked over to McGee and handed him the letter for Abby. She then leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Don't say a word." She whispered, "Just give this to Tony as the flight takes off."

McGee nodded taking the other letter.

Ziva walked to Tony. "I'll be right back."

"Kay." He said.

Ziva turned around and walked to the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

"_Calling all passengers for flight F24." _ The flight attendant said.

"Ziva." Tony said looking at the bathroom.

"I'll wait for her. You go get the seats." Jim said.

Tony nodded and walked onto the plane with McGee. They waited the ten minutes it took to get everyone on.

"Everyone buckle your seat belts." The guide said over the loud speaker.

"Where are they?" Tony questioned looking down the aisle. He pressed the Flight attendant button.

"Yes sir."

"Is everyone on?" Tony asked.

"Yes, we are getting ready for takeoff." She smiled walking back to her spot.

"No." He said realizing that Ziva was not on the plane.

He jumped out of his seat causing a commotion.

"Stop the Plane!" He screamed.

A flight attendant came over to him. "I cannot, we are already set in motion."

"STOP THIS PLANE!" He screamed.

"Sir, you need to sit down right now." The flight attendant said.

Tony pushed past her. "Stop him." She screamed.

Tony ran down the aisle looking for Ziva or Jim, hoping they got on the plane but weren't in his view.

"Tony." McGee's voice said.

Tony turned around and looked at the boy.

"Here, sit down, you need to read this." He said handing him Ziva's letter.

_Dear Tony, _

_I am so sorry that I did this to you. I am sorry that I have put you through this much pain. I didn't want to. I don't want to. I never wanted to. You have given me everything and I have nothing to give you back but your safety. Tony, you need to move on from me. Do not try and find me, I will be gone by the time you hit the air. I hope you understand why I am doing this, and I hope you can forgive me. Just so you know, I love you. I will always love you. And I hope I can find my way back to you. Please forgive me…_

_Your love, _

_Ziva_


	15. Chapter 15

Ziva walked out of the bathroom, cheeks red, eyes puffy, nose running.

"You ready?" Jim asked.

Ziva nodded. Jim put his arm around her shoulder and they walked to their gate.

WASHINGTON D.C.:

"Gibbs, I need you to pick up a boy, he is flying in." Jenny said as Gibbs walked into her office.

"Okay." He smiled grabbing the information folder on the table.

Airport:

Gibbs held up a sign that said, TIM MCGEE.

The name sounded so familiar but he didn't know who the boy was.

_F24 has no arrived._

Gibbs held up the sign, but then almost dropped it when he saw a familiar face.

"Tony?" He yelled running up to the boy.

"Gibbs? What are you doing here?" Tony asked trying to hide his red eyes from crying, though he would never admit that he ever cried.

"I should ask you the same question." Gibbs said.

"I'll explain later." Tony said angrily. "This is Tim." He said pointing to McGee.

"Hi, Nice to meet you." Tim said.

"Hi Tim." Gibbs said still staring at Tony.

"Tony, I think you should talk to Gibbs now. "this is pretty important."

Gibbs nodded at the boy.

Tony sighed. "Ziva left me. She said she was getting on a plane, then "missed it" and is not coming back. That is the end of it. Can we move on now?" Tony said angrily.

"She she give you a reason?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Tony said with no emotion.

"We'll figure it out." Gibbs said placing a hand on Ton's shoulder, leading them out of the airport.

_Gibbs' House:_

Abby sat on the couch watching T.V. She was so bored since Ziva was gone. She heard the door open and got curious because no one was supposed to be home till at least six.

"Hello?"

"It me Abs," Gibbs said coming in first.

"Oh. What is wrong?" Abby asked.

"I had to pick up a boy. He needs a place to stay for the night." Gibbs said.

"Who is it?" Abby asked.

Gibbs moved out of the way and Tim walked into the house.

"Timmy?" Abby asked, her eyes getting wide.

Tim smiled and waved his hand. Abby's mouth grew into a big smile as she ran over and hugged him.

"Where did you come from?" She asked still hugging him.

"Maine." Tim said.

"OMG, wait until Ziva finds out you are here! It will be like old times." Abby smiled.

"Actually I already saw her. That is how I got her. I found here then came here." Tim said. "Here this is for you, it is from her. She said sorry that she can't call and this is probably the only contact she will have with you so…."

He handed her the letter that had her name on it.

Abby quickly opened the letter and read through it.

"Where is he?" Abby asked. Gibbs knew that she was talking about Tony.

"He won't get out of the car." He said. "I am going to drop him off at home now, I just wanted to get Tim here."

Abby quickly ran out the door and to the car, Tony was sitting in the front seat.

"TONY.." She said tapping on the window.

Tony looked over and saw Abby he opened the door and got out of the car. Abby hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I am really sorry." Abby said.

"I just wish I knew why." Tony said sadly.

"She told me that you were the best thing that ever happened to her." Abby said pulling away and looking at him.

"Then why would she send me away?" Tony asked.

"To keep you safe." Abby said.

"What about her? Does she even think that maybe, she is safer with me?" Tony asked quietly.

"Tony, there is one thing that I have learned from Ziva, and it is that, her safety comes last when she is trying to protect everyone. She would rather be miserable, somewhere without you, knowing that you are safe, than to be with you, know you are in danger." Abby said.

"I would rather be in danger with her then being safe here, without her." Tony said slightly yelling.

"Tony I wish I could say something that would make this better, but the truth, I don't think I am the one who can make this better." Abby said.

"I only want to talk to her, tell her, convince her that she is better with me than without me." Tony said.

"I'm sorry, the only contact is through Gibbs, who contacts someone, who contacts Jim. Ziva is never on the phone or even mentioned , they have code names for her and stuff." Abby said.

Tony started getting angry now. At first he was sad but know he just really wanted to hit something.

Tony turned and walked towards Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I need to talk to Ziva." He said.

"Tony, I can't. I cannot contact them." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs. I NEED to talk to her."

"Tony,"

"GIBBS!" Tony yelled tears in his eyes. "I am not asking."

Gibbs stared at Tony for a few minutes. "Come with me." He said bringing him into the house and to the office.

Gibbs dialed a number.

"Put her on." He said demandingly.

Jim nodded and handed Ziva the phone. She wiped her eyes of tears.

"Hello." She said in a shaky voice.

Gibbs handed Tony the phone.

Ziva sniffled into the phone. "Hello." She said again, hiding the tear that fell.

"Are you crying?" Tony asked.

"Tony?" Ziva said surprised to hear his voice on the phone.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Tony asked.

"I'm not crying." Ziva lied.

Gibbs walked out of the office.

"Zi," Tony said tears forming in his eyes. "Why?"

"Why what tony?"

"You KNOW what." Tony said.

"It is better if you are safe in D.C." Ziva said.

"And you are still in danger running around the world?" Tony said. "I don't get that logic."

"Tony, you can't live this way. Going for place to place, what kind of life is that?" Ziva said.

"A life that includes you." Tony said.

"Tony, please don't make this harder than it already is." Ziva said wiping the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

"Ziva, I love you. Please." Tony cried. "PLEASE, just tell me where you are, please let me be with you."

"Tony," Ziva said not hiding her tears now. "It has to be this way. I hope you understand."

"I don't understand." Tony said. "I will never understand."

"Tony," Ziva cried. "I have to hang up."

"No." Tony pleaded. "Please don't, I'm sorry please, just stay on the phone."

Ziva held the phone away from her face so that he couldn't hear her sobs.

"Tony, I love you." She sobbed.

"I love you, Ziva." Tony cried, "With all my heart."

"Goodbye," Ziva said quietly.

Tony heard the dial tone. "NO." He screamed pressing redial.

"_The number you are calling, has been disconnected." _

"NO!" Tony yelled pressing the number again.

"_The number you are calling, has been disconnected."_

Tony placed his head in his hands. His breathing was heavy and he was balling his fists up and hitting his head.

"Tony?" Abby said quietly walking into the office.

Tony didn't reply.

Abby walked over and sat down next to him on the ground.

"I can't live without her." Tony said.

"She will come back." Abby said placing her hand on his back.

"I hope so." Tony said.

KENTUCKY:

Ziva hung up the phone. Tears snowed down her face.

"Destroy it." Jim said.

Ziva did as she was told and slammed the phone on the ground, turning into tiny pieces.

She then went and sat on the hotel room's couch and curled up in a ball. She continued to cry. she didn't like being this far away from Tony. she missed him she hating him being mad at her, she knew he was no matter what he said 4. Because she wanted to go home.

"Ziva, are you sure about this." Jim asked.

"Yes." Ziva said.

"Okay." Jim said dialing the number.

"Hello." The man's voice said.

"Father." Ziva said into the phone.

"Ziva, where are you." Eli said.

"Father, we need to talk." Ziva said straightening out her voice.

"Yes we do." He said.

**A/N: Tell me what you think!:)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Ziva, Where are you?" Eli said into the phone to his daughter.

"That is not important." Ziva said.

"That DiNozzo kid kidnapped you. Of course it is important." Eli said.

Ziva held back her emotions as she heard Tony's name. "He did not kidnap me! I ran away from you, but I am done running from you. I am done trying to find reasons to avoid you." She said into the phone. "Meet me at the Washington Monument, ALONE. Tonight at 6:00."

"You know that I am not allowed to be alone."

"I am your daughter, and if you really want me back then you will come alone, and I will know." Ziva said before hanging up the phone and smashing it into the ground, erasing any trace that was on the phone.

"You ready to go?" Jim asked form beside her.

Ziva wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. "I am ready."

DiNozzo House:

Tony woke up on his couch, in the same clothes he had on yesterday. His bag was on the step and no lights were turned on. He remembered everything that happened all at once and got angry. He was so mad that he wasn't with her.

He walked into the kitchen and got out a glass and filled it with water. He took a few sips before his ager got the best of him and he threw the glass against the wall, it shattered and water and glass flew around the room. A piece of glass flew back and hit Tony in the arm, his arm started to bleed.

"Haven't I had enough stabbings for one life?" Tony yelled to no one in particular.

Tony went into the bathroom and cleaned off the gash, and placed a gauze pad over it and then put medical tape over it to keep it on.

He walked out of the bathroom and tripped over his own feet, falling flat on his face, making his nose bleed.

"COME ON!" Tony yelled. His fists hit the ground three times before they began to hurt as well.

Tony lugged back into the bathroom and stopped his nose from bleeding. Then he carefully walked to the couch and laid down again to prevent any more bad things from happening.

Tony felt like he was in a movie. It was the scene when the boy finally realizes that he is nothing without his girl and that without her, everything goes wrong. Tony thought of all the movies he had watched with that scenario. It was true, the guy always seemed to be messing up and he didn't know why. It wasn't like with Ziva here that he wouldn't have tripped at one point. It seemed like she was what kept him from doing stupid things, like throwing glass against a wall.

"Tony?" A voice said from the front of the house.

"Abby?" Tony questioned coming to the door after hearing her voice.

"Hey, I wanted to check and make sure you were okay." Abby said. "OMG what happened to your arm, and you nose?" She asked looking at his bruised nose and his arm.

"I had a few accidents." Tony said embarrassed.

"You and coming home with me." Abby said helping him off the couch. "I don't trust you alone."

Tony followed Abby to the car, where Jenny was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Mom, Tony is coming home with us." Abby said.

"Okay." Jenny said. "Is everything okay?"

"Just peachy." Tony answered sinking into the back seat.

Tony looked at the clock, it read 11:54. He hadn't realized he had slept through most of the morning.

2:00 pm

"Tony, could you go get me a glass of water?" Abby asked as she played video games intensely with Tim.

"Sure." Tony said. Tony walked into the kitchen and grabbed out a glass of water. He then put ice in it and grabbed a water bottle and poured it in the glass. It was surprising he knew exactly how Abby drank her water. He had gotten it many times for her before that know it was like second nature.

He brought it in and placed it on the table. "I'll be upstairs." Tony said, Abby and Tim were too attached to their game to notice Tony left.

Tony walked up to Ziva's room. He opened the door and hesitated before walking in. Once he was in, he saw the bed was made nicely. Ziva had a few picture frames throughout the room that Tony never noticed. We walked up to her desk, and sat down. He opened the first drawer and pulled out a list that was on the top.

Outfits to Wear:

Black jeans and the white button down top with gray vest.

Regular jeans with blue silk top

The list kept going. Tony wondered what she wrote the list for then he saw the last number

8. Anything blue. It is Tony's favorite color.

It was then he realized that she made a list of things she could wear on their first date. He smiled and placed the list down. He looked at the photos on the desk. There was one of a tiny Abby and Ziva, they looked about 8 years old with ice cream all over their faces. Tony looked to the next picture. He didn't recognize the girl only that she looked a lot like Ziva, so he guessed that it was Tali.

He stood up and went to her bureau. She had a picture of her and Tony. He didn't know she had a picture of them. It was from the hospital. He was lying in the bed and Ziva was sitting beside him. He must have been on some great pain killers because he didn't remember this.

Tony smiled and took the picture off the bureau and held it up.

"You okay?" Jenny asked from the doorway.

"Sorry," Tony said placing the picture down. "I didn't mean to snoop."

"Tony, It is okay. You can stay in here." Jenny said. "If you need anything, let me know."

"I will." Tony said. Jenny started to walk away. "Hey Jenny,"

Jenny walked back to the room. "Huh?"

"Is there a difference between love and a crush?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Jenny said.

"How can you tell the difference?" Tony asked looking back at the picture, at Ziva's smiling face.

"A crush, that is just temporary. It is something that will go away over time and that has not made a total effect in your life. But love. Love will never die. No matter what that person said, did, didn't say. That is why some people hate their past lovers, because they still love them after everything that had been done to them. Love, is unstoppable. We have no say in who we love. Most of the time, there isn't a reason why we love someone. They could be totally bad for us, but love is love." Jenny said.

Tony nodded and placed the photo down.

Jenny walked back downstairs.

4:00 pm Washington Monument:

Ziva stood on the Lincoln Memorial Steps with binoculars. She stared at the Monument. She looked at all the possible areas her father's men would be hidden. She knew he was going to try and grab her and take her back, but she had a plan of her own. She planned on coming in unseen and then Jim and his team were going to slowly take out her dad's team one by one whole they were paying attention to him. She wondered if they would see Jim coming but them realized that they were in a high risk area and that their focus will be on her father. She called Tom, Jim's second in command and he planted a cell phone blocker and all radios signals were blocked.

By 5:30 everyone was ready and set. She walked from the Memorial steps to the monument. As she walked along the water, she looked at her reflection and looked at what she had become. She had become what her father had always wanted, a Mossad officer. No, she was doing this for herself. NO one's order.

She walked up to her father who's back was turned to her. She watched as his men quietly got taken down.

"Hello. Aba." Ziva said.

Eli turned around and looked at his daughter. He then saw all his men disarmed and motionless.

"Very well Ziva." Eli smiled.

"I didn't do this for your benefit. I thought I said to come alone. But that doesn't matter, because you are alone now." Ziva said.

"Ziva, are you finally ready to come home." Eli asked.

"I am home." Ziva said.

"Israel is your home." Eli said demandingly.

"No, that is your home. Not mine. It has never been my home. Just a place I once lived." Ziva said.

"What about your mother, and Tali?" Eli said bringing up the sore subject. "You would leave them in Israel and come here."

"They are gone papa. Their spirits will always remain with me, no matter where I am. Israel or here. I have nothing left over there." Ziva said.

"You have me!" Eli said angrily grabbing her arm. People started to look at them.

"Father, be careful, the Americans seem to have good eyes, and love to call the police." Ziva said.

Eli slowly let go of her arm.

"You are to leave the US. Father I will be eighteen and I will live here." Ziva said.

"You are a disgrace to the family." Eli said nastily. "You are never to come back to Israel. You are not to speak the family name again. If I ever hear you even speak our name, so help me…"

"Eli," Ziva said no longer calling him father. "What is done is done."

Ziva said before turning her back to her father and walking out of his life forever.

Ziva walked straight towards Jim, who was standing at the end of the platform.

"Let's get you home." Jim said.

7:00 pm

Tony was lying in Ziva's bed. He was so tired. Even though he didn't do anything that day, he was exhausted. He closed his eyes.

Abby had yelled at him earlier because he said he was going to bed early but she let it go, knowing he wanted to be alone.

Tony drifted into a light sleep.

7:30pm

Ziva walked up to the front door on her house.

She slowly turned the knob and walked inside. She quietly shut the door and peered into the living room, Abby and Tim were watching a movie.

Abby turned her head to look at the shadow.

Once Abby's eyes saw Ziva, she immediately stood up and ran over to Ziva, taking her into her arms and hugging her tightly.

"I missed you." Abby whispered.

"I missed you too Abs." Ziva said as a tear rolled down her cheeks.

"Dad." Abby said her voice cracking.

Gibb and Jenny both walked out of the kitchen to see what had caused Abby to get upset.

Once Jenny saw Ziva, she ran over and hugged her along with Abby.

Ziva had tears streaming down her cheeks now.

"Ziva, we are so glad you are home." Jenny smiled pressing a kiss to her hair.

Ziva nodded, not being able to form words. Gibbs walked over to Ziva.

He gave her the look. It was the, what is going on, but I am happy to see you look.

"He disowned me." Ziva said through her tears. "I am not allowed back to Israel."

Gibbs nodded and finally took the distressed girl in his arms and provided the comfort she needed.

Ziva hugged Gibbs for a few minutes before pulling away.

"How long are you back for?" Abby asked.

"Forever." Ziva smiled finally.

Abby smiled brightly and brought Ziva in for another hug.

Ziva yawned.

"Ziva, you should get to bed." Jenny said. "You probably haven't slept in days."

Ziva nodded. No one remembered that Tony was sleeping in her bed.

Ziva hugged everyone one more time before going upstairs and towards her bedroom.

She opened the door and didn't bother turning the light on. She pulled on a pair of sweet pants that was in the Landry basket and a tee shirt from her bottom drawer and slipped into bed. After a few seconds she realized that she wasn't the only one in the room.

"Holy Sh-" Ziva screamed jumping out of the bed and falling onto the floor loudly.

The body jumped up from the bed and looked over at the girl on the ground.

Their eyes connected.

Gibbs burst through the door to see what was going on.

"ZIVA!" He yelled. He then realized they had forgotten that Tony was upstairs. He looked at the both of them before closing the door and leaving them to sort things out.

"Tony." Ziva said surprised. She quickly stood up.

"Ziva." Tony said as surprised as she did. "You are here." He said coming around the bed to stand in front of her.

"Ya. I am free of my dad." Ziva said crossing her arms around her chest.

"That is good." Tony said. Both of them could tell ho awkward the conversation was.

"Ya. Tony-"

"Well, I will let you get some sleep," Tony said walking around her and walking out before Ziva had a chance to say anything.

Tony shut the door.

Ziva's knees gave out and she collapsed on the floor, silent tears streaming down her face. He hated her. It was obvious. She had ruined everything.

Tony leaned against the door, for support. He then walked down the steps and right out of the house.

Abby saw Tony leave and ran upstairs to Ziva. She knocked on the door but when there was no answer she opened it anyway and saw Ziva on the floor.

Abby helped Ziva to her bed.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"He walked out." Ziva cried. "I ruined everything."

Abby rubbed Ziva's back to try and calm her down.

Ziva soon fell asleep. Abby quietly left the room and raced down the stairs. She ran out the door and searched for Tony.

By 8:00pm She had found him in the park by their house.

"TONY!" Abby yelled running up to him.

Tony sighed and tried to get away but Abby wouldn't let him.

"What the HELL?" Abby yelled. "What did you say to her."

"Abby,"

"Tony, WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" Abby yelled getting closer to him. "You have to fix this, NOW! In all the year I have known Ziva, I have never seen her cry! Ever, not even at her sisters funeral, and now, I find her collapsed on her floor on the verge of a breakdown."

"She was crying." Tony said.

"YES! She was balling her eyes out. I have never seen anyone cry that much." Abby said.

Tony looked back at Abby then started running back towards the house.

Abby smiled and skipped behind him.

Tony ran into the house, and up the stairs. He walked up to her bedroom and opened the door.

He didn't think about how loud he was because he woke her up and she jumped up and sat down.

"Tony?" Ziva asked, confused.

Tony didn't say anything. He walked up to her silently and placed his hand on her cheek. He leaned down and brought his lips on hers. Once their lips connected, tears fell from Ziva's eyes as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Forgive me." Tony whispered against her lips.

"Nothing to forgive."Ziva smiled looking into his eyes. "Forgive me."

Tony smiled and placed another long, passionate kiss on her lips. "Nothing to forgive." He said


	17. Chapter 17

ZIVA'S BRITHDAY

"Ziva," Tony whispered against her ear.

Ziva moved a little then pulled a pillow over her face.

"Zi," Tony said nicely removing the pillow from her face and holding down the comforter so that she couldn't pull that over her head as well.

"UGHh," Ziva moaned. "Ten more minutes."

"I am sorry, but," Tony smiled placing a kiss to her forehead. "I believe that Gibbs threatened me. He scares me more than you do, so…"

"There is only one thing you should be scared of more than Gibbs." Ziva said.

"O really!" Tony chuckled. "What is that?"

"This." Ziva laughed jumping up and tickling Tony's sides. "You, Anthony DiNozzo are ticklish."

"You…said you …..would never…..use that against…. Me!" Tony laughed trying to pry her fingers away from his sides.

"I lied." She smiled holding him down and tickling him more.

Tony laughed and flipped them so that Ziva was under him. He pried her fingers away and placed her hands above her head.

"Isn't it a shame that I know your weakness as well." Tony smirked.

"Tony,"

He smiled brighter.

"Tony, don't!"

"TONY!" Ziva laughed as he grabbed her sides and began tickling her, she also, was very very ticklish.

"I am sorry, Ms. David, but you brought it on yourself." He smiled.

"PLEASE." She laughed loudly.

Tony smiled and stopped. He brought his lips down on hers. "Happy Birthday, beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled pulling him down for another kiss.

"ZIVA!" Abby yelled running into Ziva's room, "IT'S YOU BIRT-"

Tony and Ziva stopped kissing and turned to look at the door.

"I am just gonna…" Abby said slowly walking backward out of the room and out of sight.

"We should go downstairs." Tony laughed.

"Okay." Ziva smiled. She pushed Tony off her and rolled out of bed. She was wearing sweat pants and a sweatshirt. "How long ago did you get here?"

"Well, I have been here since 9:00 but it is now 10:00." Tony said. "We thought it would be nice if you finally slept past six, and somehow we got ten!"

Ziva punched Tony in the arm. "Leave me alone." She said racing down the stairs behind him.

"Good morning, Ziva." Jenny smiled as they walked into the kitchen. The table was set for six. There was OJ, eggs, bacon, bagels, and many many other breakfast foods. Everyone took a seat.

"Happy Birthday Ziver." Gibbs smiled from the head of the table.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled back. Gibbs handed everyone their breakfast and they all began eating.

"GIFTS!" Abby smiled at the end of their meal.

"Right now?" Jenny asked.

"OF COURSE RIGHT NOW!" Abby smiled quickly getting up from the table and running over to her room. Everyone smiled and soon Gibbs and Tony left the table to go get their gifts.

Abby was the first one back, coming in with a giant box wrapped in black and red polka-dots.

"Abby, wow." Ziva smiled, not knowing what to say to the big gift.

"Abby wrapped it." Tim smiled.

"I can tell."

"Here." Abby smiled handing over the giant box.

"Thank you so much." Ziva smiled taking the box. "I think I will wait until Gibbs and Tony come back before I open it."

"NO…" Abby whined. "Open it now!"

"ABS," Jenny said.

Abby crossed her arms in front of her. "FINE!"

Ziva chuckled and they waited a few minutes until both of the men were back at the table.

"OPEN MINE FIRST!" Abby smiled.

Ziva nodded and pulled the paper off the box. Ziva smiled when she saw the new rain boots in the box. They were a highlighter yellow.

"You said you needed new boats that you could go hiking in, and I thought these were cool!" Abby smiled.

"I love them!" Ziva smiled pulling out her new boots and showing them to the rest of the family.

"I will never lose you." Tony laughed grabbing the other boot and observing it.

"There is more!" Abby smiled.

Ziva went into the box further and pulled out a light green rug with flowers in yellow, white and red. The flowers looked like someone had drawn them on and they were not colored in.

"Abby! I love it!" Ziva smiled. "How did you know I wanted the rug?"

"Well, your floor looks pretty bare, and I thought that if you had a rug with the greens of your room, then of other colors it would tie everything in!" Abby smiled.

"It is perfect." Ziva smiled. "Thank you Abby, Tim."

"You're welcome." They said in unison.

"You can open ours next." Gibbs said handing Ziva the very tiny box he had in his hand. "I am sorry it doesn't look like Abby's…" He said. The box was wrapped in plain happy birthday wrapping paper.

Ziva smiled. "It doesn't matter the wrapping paper. Not that I didn't love yours Abs."

"I know, I think that the paper was more for me than it was for you…"

"Who would have thought that?" Tony said.

Everyone at the table looked at Tony.

"Shutting up now,"

Ziva looked back down at her gift and pulled the wrapping paper off.

"SHE GOT AN IPOD TOUCH!" Abby yelled.

"Abs."

"WHY DOES SHE GET AN IPOD TOUCH!" Abby yelled.

"Abs, don't you have an Ipod?" Tony asked.

"Ya, I have the black Nano."

"So then what is the problem?" Tony asked.

"That is an Ipod touch!" She said.

"What is an Ipod?" Ziva asked.

The table all turned and looked at her. "Are you serious!" Abby said.

Ziva gave her a confused look.

"You know, the thing that carries my music." Abby said.

"Oh, ya, but this one is touch screen?" Ziva said in a questioned tone.

"We will explain it to you later." Tony laughed.

"Okay." Ziva smiled. "Thank you." She said to Gibbs and Jenny, "For whatever it is…"

Jenny smiled and Gibbs let out a laugh. Jenny got up and grabbed a few plates.

"Abby, help me bring these into the kitchen." She said.

"But I want to see what Tony got her."

"NOW." Jenny said demandingly.

Abby sighed and grabbed a few more plates. Gibbs and Tim left the table.

Tony moved over so that he was sitting next to Ziva.

"Happy Birthday Ziva." Tony smiled handing her a velvet box.

Ziva smiled at him for a second then opened the box. Inside laid a necklace.

The necklace was a thin heart composted of tiny diamonds. On the inside, there was two tiny heart shaped stones. One stone was Ziva's birthstone and the other stone, was Tony's.

"Tony," Ziva said staring at the necklace.

"Do you like it?" Tony asked placing his hand on hers.

Ziva couldn't say anything. She nodded and held back tears. She placed the necklace down on the table and turned to Tony. She held out her arms and wrapped them around his waist. "It is beautiful." She whispered against his chest.

Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I got you something else too."

"Tony," Ziva said looking up. "You didn't have to get me anything to begin with,"

"Ziva," Tony smiled. "Of course I am going to get you something, you deserve to be treated like a princess today, well every day, but today especially. And I believe that getting gifts is part of being a princess."

"You did not just call me a princess." Ziva laughed.

"Fine," Tony said. "You should be treated like royalty, and if you want, you can call yourself a prince." He smiled.

"What did you get me?" Ziva asked impatiently.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, I thought you said you didn't want to get gifts." Tony smirked.

"Give it to me!" Ziva laughed looking behind his back for another gift.

"Patients." Tony said. "Close your eyes."

"I don't like surprises." Ziva stated closing her eyes.

"You will like this one." Tony smiled. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny booklet.

"Can I open my eyes _now?"_ Ziva asked.

"Yes,"

Ziva opened her eyes and looked at the tiny booklet.

"Um…."

"It is a coupon booklet." Tony smiled.

"What?"

"You look through it and find something that you want me to do, and I have to do it." Tony smiled.

"Don't you do that already?" Ziva said.

"Well, ya, but… this makes it official and I cannot turn it down, ever, unless it is something illegal." Tony said.

"That is," Ziva said trying to find the right words. "very thoughtful. Thank you."

"You are welcome." Tony smiled.

Ziva smiled brightly, the idea of Tony doing whatever she wanted was very intriguing.

Tony smiled back at her and pulled her chair closer resting his hands on her arm rests.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"Everything," Ziva said. "Nothing, I don't know, I am just happy."

Tony smiled brightly and leaned in a pressed his lips to hers. Ziva smiled against his lips.

"Thank you." Ziva whispered against his lips. "For everything. The gifts, for just being here."

"You know what I have noticed?" Tony smiled.

"What?" Ziva asked resting her forehead against his.

"You haven't blushed once, all day." Tony said, "Now that must be a new record."

"You want me to blush?" Ziva asked in a laughing tone.

"I don't know, it was just an observation." Tony laughed.

"Oh." Ziva said.

"Would you like me to put the necklace on?" Tony asked.

"You are going to wear it?"

"NO," Tony chuckled. "to put it on you, would you like me put the necklace on _you._"

"I would like that." Ziva smiled. She turned around and grabbed the box off the table, she then handed it to Tony and stood up from the chair and kneeled down so her back was against his knees. She held her pony tail out of the way as he gently placed the necklace around her neck.

Tony fixed the clasp and gently let go of the chain, letting it fall into place. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the back of her neck before sitting up again.

KITCHEN:

"Can I PLEASE go see what he brought her?" Abby asked trying to peak into the kitchen without getting noticed.

"Abby," Jenny said from the sink, washing the dishes. "You will see soon enough. I am sure Ziva would be happy to show whatever it is to you."

"But I want to see it now!" Abby said. "It has to be gorgeous, I mean, omg I am more excited about her birthday than she is!"

"Abby, please, calm down." Jenny laughed.

"You can come in now Abby." Ziva laughed.

Abby smiled and rushed into the kitchen. "Let me see! Let me see!"

Ziva grabbed the necklace and held it out to Abby.

"Wow." Abby said. "Stunning. Tony, that is gorgeous!"

"Thanks." Tony smiled.

"Are those your guy's birth stones in the center of the heart?" Abby asked.

Ziva nodded.

"Aw. OMG! You guys are so mushy and gushy and awwwww…." Abby smiled.

Ziva smiled brightly.

"Abby, could you move over, I would like to see it too." Jenny smiled.

Abby moved over and Jenny looked at the necklace.

"That is, beautiful." She smiled. "Girls, go get dressed, we are going to go to the store to pick up stuff for dinner, Ziva, you get to chose dinner tonight."

Ziva and Abby nodded. They went upstairs, Ziva went to her room and quickly got changed and then went into Abby's room.

"I am so jealous." Abby said tying her chucks.

"Is the Ipod touch really that great?" Ziva asked.

"Not of that, well sorta, but of you and Tony." Abby said. "You guys are like, so perfect for each other and me, well, I am just the freak that everyone stares at."

"Abby," Ziva said. "I know one boy, who flew from thousands of miles away, just to see you after how many years?"

"but he is my friend." Abby said. "I don't think he sees me that way."

Ziva shook her head. "I think he does."

"I have a question." Abby said. "What is Tony's house like?"

"I thought you have been there."

"Well, I was in the family room and that is about it."

"Abby, It is gorgeous." Ziva said. "His basement is filled with games. I think there was pool, and foose ball and ping pong and just so many more, there was a flat screen TV down there and a full bathroom."

"Sounds totally awesome!" Abby smiled.

"Hey, let's go downstairs," Ziva said. "Jenny looked like the really wanted to leave."

Abby nodded and followed Ziva down the steps.

8:00 pm.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Jenny asked Gibbs.

"No." Gibbs said watching Tony's car drive off with Abby, Ziva and Tim.

Tony's Car:

"I cannot believe that dad said yes to this!" Abby smiled.

"I know!" Ziva laughed from the front seat. "I thought that he was gonna flip out."

The gang was on their way to Tony's house for a sleepover. It was the night before school started up again after being closed. Abby had randomly suggested it and then Gibbs said it was okay. They were all shocked but went along with it, hoping not to change his mind.

Tony pulled up to his house and drove his car into the garage. They all got out of the car and followed Tony into the house.

"So, what are we going to do?" Tim asked.

"Well, downstairs I have like a pool table and stuff, and then there is Xbox and a Wii," Tony said.

"Heaven." Tim said. "Where is your basement?"

"Down the hall to the left." Tony laughed.

McGee wandered down the hall, leaving the pack.

"I will go make sure he doesn't break anything." Abby smiled following the path that Tim made.

Ziva smiled and turned back to look at Tony. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, since it is your birthday, I had a surprise all planned out," Tony smiled.

"Really, well please, show me." Ziva laughed.

"Okay, close your eyes." Tony said.

"Tony, I thought I told you about surprise." Ziva said closing her eyes anyway.

Tony went behind her and put his lips to her ear.

"Humor me." He whispered, placing his hands on her waist and leading her to his living room.

He lead her to the couch and helped her sit down. Her eyes still closed, he popped in the movie and came beside her.

"Okay, open your eyes." He said as the opening credits started.

Ziva opened them and say the beginning of Paranormal Activity starting.

"Are you recreating our first date?" Ziva smiled looking at him.

"Yes." Tony smiled placing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

"No dinner?" Ziva laughed placing her head on his shoulder.

"Jenny took care of that." Tony smiled. "I thought that the movie and then we could go downstairs and play games."

"It is perfect." Ziva smiled. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from the side.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow. It is the end. Wow. Already.**

**xoxoxox **

* * *

_Monday, December 19_

Ziva walked into the cafeteria. It was her first day back since Tony was stabbed and she was nervous. Her and Tony were now dating and she didn't know how the school was going to take it. Her first two classes were okay. People started to acknowledge her more. When she sat next to people, they didn't ignore her, or move seats. She felt normal.

Ziva looked around the cafeteria, searching for a seat. She knew that Abby was not in the same lunch as her, and that McGee had not yet been transferred to their school so she was looking for Tony. Ziva searched around at the normal table that he sat at before and didn't see him. She saw Bobby, who smiled and nodded his head to her. She nodded back. Bobby had apologized to Ziva that morning for being a jerk and for scaring her. Now they were 'friends' and they said hi to each other in the hall way.

"Ziva," A voice said from behind her. "There you are, I have been looking for you everywhere."

Ziva turned around and saw Tony. She smiled, "And I have been looking for you."

"Come on, I have us a table." Tony smiled leading Ziva over to Bobby's table."You are okay sitting here right? I mean, if it is uncomfortable, then we can find another table."

"No, it is fine." Ziva said. She was a little skeptical about sitting at that table considering they were the ones who were torturing her before. Tony nodded and sat down at the table. There were only two seats left They were the end seats so Ziva sat down next to Bobby and Tony sat next to Eric.

"Hey Ziva." Bobby smiled.

"Hi Bobby." Ziva laughed. He was being really nice to her all day, and she could tell that he was trying to make it up to her for what he partook in.

"Tony," Bobby said with a smile. It had felt like the three of them had a inside joke, although, watching Tony get stabbed wouldn't really be an 'inside joke'.

"Hey Bobby, you are very chipper today." Tony laughed.

"Am I missing something?" Eric asked looking down at the end of the table.

"Other than a brain, I don't think so." Tony smirked.

"ha ha." Eric said turning around.

Tony smiled and looked at Ziva. "How was your day?" He asked.

"It was good." Ziva smiled.

"Good." Tony said. "So, I was talking to Abby, who is in my gym class and she was saying that tomorrow night you guys are going to the mall and you need a ride."

"We are going to the mall?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I guess you are. She didn't tell you?" Tony laughed.

"No, this is the first I am hearing about this." Ziva laughed with him.

"Hahha."

"It isn't funny." Ziva said. "She is using you to get to the mall."

"I know." Tony laughed. "But I wouldn't expect anything different from Abby."

"I still think it is not right, and you are playing right into it." Ziva smiled taking out her sandwich and water bottle.

"Aw, it is okay." Tony smiled.

"Ziva, do you know if we have any Social Studies homework?" Bobby asked.

"Uh..." Ziva said. "Ya... it is to finish that stupid paper he gave us. And fill out the back except for the last question."

"Thanks." Bobby said. "I really hate Mr. Galan, he is so annoying and he gives us too much homework."

"I think he is okay, yes, he does give us a lot of homework but I think we have great discussion in class." Ziva said.

"Ew, you actually enjoy school." Bobby whined.

Tony and Ziva laughed.

"Yes, I actually enjoy school. I do not get what it is with you and Tony that makes you hate school so much." Ziva said.

"I could be playing Xbox!" Bobby laughed.

"Dido!" Tony smiled.

"Stereo typical guys." Ziva said shaking her head.

"Ziva, you have played my Xbox, it is addicting, you cannot deny it." Tony smiled at her.

"And you cannot deny that I beat you, four times." Ziva laughed back.

"BURN!" Bobby laughed highfiveing her

"Hey," Tony said. "The first time, I let you win. Then second time you cheated."

"FIRST, you do not LET me do anything." Ziva smiled. "Second, I didn't cheat, I used a strategy."

"You cheat." Tony said back. "You put a piece of pizza in front of me then expected me to not eat it while playing."

"Again, strategy," Ziva smiled. "And what about the third and fourth time?"

"I just.. you know.." Tony mumbled.

"Exactly." Ziva laughed. She turned to Bobby. "He doesn't want to admit that he got beaten by a girl!"

"Tony, listen," Bobby said. "It gets the best of us- well, only you." He laughed.

"Thanks for the support Bobby." Tony laughed.

_That Night_

"Abby?" Ziva asked walking onto the house with Tony behind her.

"Ya Zi?" Abby said coming from the kitchen. Abby saw Tony behind her and automatically knew what Ziva was going to say. Abby's face went blank and she ran up the stairs away from Ziva.

"ABBY!" Ziva yelled running after her. A hand caught her arm and held her back.

"Zi," Tony smiled. "Let her go."

"Tony," Ziva sighed. She turned to face him and closed the gap.

"Come on," Tony smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. "She is fine. Don't worry about it. I really don't care about driving you guys, honest."

Ziva let out a sigh."Fine." She said.

"Thank you." Tony smiled kissing her forehead.

"PDA." Gibbs said walking into the house seeing the couple.

"Gibbs, I didn't even know you knew that acronym." Tony laughed letting go of Ziva, except for her hand.

"Well I do." Gibbs said."How old do you think I am?"

"I...uh... I am not going to answer that." Tony said.

"Aw, Gibbs." Ziva smiled. "You aren't old."

"Suck up." Tony coughed.

"Shut up DiNozzo." Gibbs said slapping him in the back of the head.

Tony quieted down and stood next to Ziva silently.

"Gibbs, can we go to the mall tomorrow?" Ziva asked.

"Sure, I don't care." Gibbs said.

"As long as your homework is done and you are back by nine." Jenny added walking into the house, she knew that Abby would leave and still have all her homework to do after the mall.

"Thanks." Ziva smiled.

"A huh." Jenny smiled.

"I am going to go tell Abby," Ziva said, leaving Tony downstairs with Gibbs.

Tony stood there awkwardly. Gibbs held in his smile at the look on Tony's face. Tony looked scared/confused.

"What did you do?"

"Huh?" Tony asked.

"You look guilty." Gibbs explained.

"Oh." Tony said. "I didn't do anything."

"But you are planning on it... I can tell." Gibbs said.

"Well...not really." Tony said.

"Do not lie to me." Gibbs badgered.

"I am not lying." Tony defended.

"okay." Gibbs said walking away. He went into the kitchen with Jenny, leaving Tony in the living room.

Tony walked over to the couch and laid down. He flipped through a few channels till he found _Criminal Minds_. Abby walked down the steps and bounced on over, pushing Tony's legs out of the way and sitting down at the end of the couch.

"Thanks for helping me out." Abby smiled.

Tony nodded, knowing she was referring to Ziva, and how he stopped her from attacking Abby when they got home.

"What are we doing when we get to the mall?" Tony asked.

"Shopping." Abby smiled.

"What else?" Tony said.

"Can you keep a secret?" Abby smiled leaning towards him.

"Yea..."

"Well, while we are at the mall, Gibbs is bring home a car for Ziva. Because she is eighteen now and has gotten her permit, she only has a week until her license. Gibbs got her a car!" Abby smiled.

"No way!" Tony smiled. His smile faded. "Wait, does this mean that she would drive herself to school?"

"Tony, she is getting a car and all you can think about is that you aren't driving her to school?" Abby said.

"But I love our mornings." Tony whined.

"Tony," Abby smiled."You are so cute."

"Why?" Ziva asked walking into the living room."What did he say he would do for you now?"

"Nothing." Abby smiled jumping up and running to the kitchen, leaving Tony and Ziva in the living room alone.

Ziva smiled and sat down on Tony's stomach because he didn't move to make room for her on the couch.

"What did Abby say?" Ziva smiled. "Better yet, why does she think you are cute?"

"Its Abby. Apparently we are cute together when she sees us in the hallway." Tony lied.

"When is that?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know. I really don't argue with Abby, I will lose." Tony smiled.

Ziva laughed. "Okay." Ziva hopped off his stomach and went to go into the kitchen. Tony jumped up after her and grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around so that she was leaning against him, face to face.

"Where do you think you are going?" Tony asked leaning his head against hers.

"To the kitchen..." Ziva said.

"Nuh uh." Tony smiled kissing her nose.

"Really, what am I doing?" Ziva smiled.

"You are going to stay with me because you love me and I don't wanna go home." Tony said.

"Who said you had to go home?" Ziva said.

"Well, I am sitting in your living room watching TV. I could be more productive at home." Tony smiled.

Ziva laughed loudly. "You and I both know you will do the exact same thing when you get home. And then you will call me asking if you can come over because you are bored."

"So..." Tony whined.

Ziva laughed again and kissed his lips lightly. "Come on, We can go into the kitchen. I am sure there is something Abby will find us to do."

Tony nodded and took Ziva's hand in his and walked with her to the kitchen.

"Hey." Jenny smiled from the stove, where she was cooking dinner. "Ziva, could you run out to the store and grab me a few eggs. I ran out and if Tony's is staying for dinner I am going to need more."

"Sure, we will go." Ziva smiled. She leaned over and whispered to Tony, "I told you they would have something for us to do."

Tony laughed at it is and then walked to the living room to grab his keys. Ziva followed behind him and out to his car.

Once they were in the car and on the road, Ziva turned on the radio. A few songs played but nothing really good.

They pulled up to the supermarket walked in hand in hand.

They quickly went to get the eggs from the dairy section and walked up to the cashier.

"Tony?" the voice said.

Tony looked up at the boy. "Jason?" Tony said slightly pushing Ziva behind him so that she was protected.

"Wow," Jason said looking at Ziva."I see you are still interested in the rat."

"Jason," Tony warned. "Just ring us up and we will be on our way."

"Why don't I just tell you all the trouble you caused me." Jason said nastily.

"You brought it on yourself." Tony said getting angrier.

"Come on Tony." Ziva said grabbing his hand. "We can go to another store. We don't have to stay here."

"Ya, Tony." Jason said. "Run away."

Tony clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on Ziva's hand.

"Tony." Ziva said grabbing his arm with her other hand and leading him towards the door.

Tony looked back at Jason then walked out the door with Ziva at his side. Once out in the parking lot and at their car, Tony leaned against his car and pulled Ziva close to him. He buried his face in her hair, trying to make the memories go away.

"I love you, Tony." Ziva said into his chest. "Don't forget that. He might have won in some way in your mind... but you got the girl. And usually I would hurt you for referring to me as property but, when it comes to him I am glad I belong to you. If I didn't, I would probably be dead right now. So, no matter what, you have always got me."

"That is all I will ever need." Tony smiled into her hair holding, her as tight as he could. After this moment, things began to become normal. No more fighting, violence, hate. Friends were made and lives were changed and the biggest thing that everyone learned was that it was always good, no matter what. Because... What is bad, can always get worse.

* * *

**A/N: I wanna thank everyone for supporting me! i know this chapter was a long wait but i had something come up and i couldn't get to a computer fast enough to keep up!**

**Thanks go to...**

**my BETA! surferdude8225**

**and all my reviewers! lots and lots of you guys who reviewed every chapter! i love you guys!**

**:) Thanks for so much awesomeness!**

**... please leave one final review to let me know what you think. **


End file.
